Fillers Heart
by Intan Uchiha
Summary: Ya, hampir semua memujanya…Kecuali satu gadis, satu gadis yang mampu membuat kehidupan Sasuke bak di neraka jika satu hari saja dia tak bisa melihat bayangannya, satu gadis yang bahkan diawal pertemuan saja sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya dibawah kakinya. -the end- / -sequel-
1. Chapter 1

_**Dia milik ku,**_

 _ **Hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya**_

 _ **Saat pertama kali bayangannya tertangkap dalam retinaku…**_

 **Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

Jam 08.00 pagi, parkiran kendaraan di Konoha University sudah mulai padat terisi, ini wajar karena ujian semester akhir akan dilaksananan pada 2 minggu kedepan.

 **Brum… Brum**

Suara halus mesin terdengar jelas, _Lamborghini_ hitam mengkilap sudah stand by terparkir di tempatnya, bahkan untuk mobil _dia_ tempat parkir pun di sediakan khusus, dan tak ada yang berani untuk mengambil tempatnya bahkan dosen sekalipun.

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan kaki jenjang berbalut celanan jeans keluaran terbaru yang di padukan dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang bagian lenganya tergulung sampai siku, dan ransel yang dilampirkan di sisi kiri lengannya.

Kulitnya putih, badannya tinggi semampai, rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, mata hitamnya sejelaga malam yang mampu menarik setiap wanita hanya dengan lirikan matanya, rambut nya hitam mengkilap jelas perpaduan sempurna, bahkan ciptaan yang terlalu sempurna.

Dia adalah…

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Adik satu-satunya dari Uchiha Itachi Presiden Direktur dari Uchiha Corporation, pemilik utama dari maskapai penerbangan _Uchiha air,_ beberapa jaringan hotel berbintang maupun property-properti mewah ada di bawah naungan managemen _by uchiha,_ sertapemegang saham utama terbesar dari Uchiha Bank.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang ini…

Dia anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku CEO Utama dari Uchiha Corporation, yang kantor pusatnya bertempat di _Manhattan,_ New York Amerika Serikat.

Pangeran Kampus.

Ya, dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya, jelas dia yang paling layak untuk menyandang gelar sebagai pangeran kampus. Dengan latar belakang marga keluarga yang dia miliki, kecerdasaannya diatas rata-rata, ditambah mempunyai bentuk fisik yang sangat sempurna. Membuat dia jadi primadona di setiap langkahnya, auranya sangat kuat, dimanapun dia berada entah mengapa pesonanya terasa yang paling bersinar diantara yang lainnya.

" _Hei… Teme tunggu aku !"_

" _Urusai dobe ! kau pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali !"_ hardik Sasuke.

" _Ahahahaha, gomen gomen… kau tumben sekali teme pagi-pagi sudah berada di kampus ?"_ tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tepat berjalan di sampingnya. _"Hn…"_ jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Mereka berdua jalan beringin masuk kedalam kawasan universitas, ya… Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki dua mahluk dengan kepribadian yang jelas berbeda, mereka berdua bersahabat sejak…. entah mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka memang sudah bersahabat jadi jangan heran, jika di mana ada Sasuke di situ ada sahabat terbaiknya yang berisik Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Sasuke Uchiha,**

Tak akan pernah ada habisnya jika berbicara perihal sang Pioner dari Uchiha. Seperti kebanyakan para Uchiha, dia terlahir lengkap dengan segala hal yang sudah dimilikinya. Walaupun sifatnya yang dingin, dan angkuh jelas tidak menghalangi pesonanya, seluruh penghuni kampus baik yang berada di tingkat akhir maupun para kouhai-nya sudah jelas tahu siapa dirinya, bahkan kebanyakan dari mahasiswi membentuk kelompok-kelompok atau fans base untuk memuja sang adik tersayang Uchiha Itachi.

Ya, hampir semua memujanya…

Kecuali satu gadis,

Ya, satu gadis yang mampu membuat kehidupan Sasuke bak di neraka jika satu hari saja dia tak bisa melihat bayangannya, satu gadis yang bahkan diawal pertemuan saja sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya dibawah kakinya.

Satu gadis yang namanya selalu dia lantunkan dalam do'a sebelum tidurnya sepanjang malam.

Satu gadis yang dia selalu harap bisa berlaku sama seperti gadis –gadis lainnya di universitas ini.

Ya, gadis manis dengan mata _amethyst_ yang menyejukkan, gadis manis berwajah ayu dengan rona kemerahan jika dia sedang tersipu.

Hinata Hyuga,

Mahasiswa biasa, sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dengan gadis ini jika di bandingkan dengan Haruno Sakura ataupun Ino Yamanaka, dua gadis paling popular di kampus yang memang memenuhi standar jika disandingkan dengan bungsu Uchiha, ya… gadis biasa bermarga Hyuga, penerima beasiswa berkat prestasi akademik yang sudah di torehkan olehnya… tapi, pintar di bidang akademis saja belum cukup untuk bisa sebanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke bukan ? tapi kenapa… melalui pesonanya mampu membuat sang prodigy bertekuk lutut untuknya.

 **Tap**

Seperti sudah otomatis, langkah kaki lebarnya berhenti seketika, aroma lavender menyerbak masuk melalui indra penciumannya, Hinatanya disini… _onyx_ nya bergerak liar mencari sang pujaan hati, Hinata berada disekitarnya… sudut bibirnya terangkat, sang Uchiha tersenyum setelah bayangan Hinata tertangkap dalam onyx nya.

Seketika rasa bahagia menjalar dan memenuhi seluruh organ tubuh sang uchiha, dengan melihatnya di pagi hari begini saja sudah membuat hari sang Uchih berwarna warni.

" _Teme.. ! hey… teme ?!"_ Naruto menggucang bahu sang sahabat dengan kasar, melihat sahabat nya mendadak berhenti berjalan jelas membuat Naruto penasaran.

" _Urusai dobe !"_ Ucap Sasuke kemudian, sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, suara cempreng dari sang uzumaki membuyarkan lamunannya terhadap Hinata.

" _Kau kenapa teme ?"_ Naruto bertanya kembali.

" _Hn,"_ Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa, Naruto menyerah bertanya pada Sasuke, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai respon.

* * *

Dalam gelap malam kau tawarkan pelita kehidupan, bagi Sasuke… Hyuga Hinata bagaikan pelita itu… Sasuke Uchiha hanya membutuhkan Hinata Hyuga dalam kehidupannya yang tanpa warna.

 ** _flashback_**

 _Saat tahun pertama perkuliahan, saat itu musim gugur yang menyelimuti jepang secara keseluruhan, setelah masa orientasi mahasiswa baru berakhir… Sasuke yang di awal masuk saja sudah mampu menarik minat para senpai maupun mahasiswa baru lainnya dalam pesonanya, jelas membuat Sasuke merasa risih… ia yang sejak dahulu tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian perlahan meninggalkan sang sahabat Naruto yang berada di kerumunan mahasiswa baru lainnya untuk menuju atap universitas, tempat terbaik yang sepi menurut sang aniki yang sudah lebih awal bertahun-tahun lalu menggunakan almamater Universitas ini dan lulus dari kampus ini._

" _Hn, lumayanlah" Ucap Sasuke, dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang tersedia dia atas gedung kampus, matanya perlahan terpejam sampai ketika telinganya menangkap suara gumamam gadis._

' _Ah… shit !' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, dia baru saja lari dari kerumunan pada gadis berisik menurutnya dan sekarang dia harus terjebak dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin sama berisiknya dengan gadis-gadis yang lain._

 _Sasuke terpaksa kembali duduk dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu di belakang kursi yang dia duduki, onyx nya menangkap punggung sang gadis yang rambutnya dikucir kuda._

" _Sedang apa kau ?!" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi datar seperti biasanya._

 _Demi Kami-sama_

 _Terasa ada kilatan cahaya yang bermonokrom membentuk sebuah pelangi, rasa hangat menjalar melalui pori-pori kulitnya… ini apa namanya ? dia termangu… sesaat gadis itu menoleh amethyst nya mencuri satu detakan jantungnya, onyxnya serasa terkunci pada tatapan matanya yang teduh._

 _Sasuke merasa… sesaat detik dunia berhenti di titik itu juga, dia terbawa kuat arus sang Hyuga. Sasuke masih termangu, debaran jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sampai dia merasa sakit dan sulit bernafas._

" _A… ano, ma-maafkan aku mengganggumu " dengan terbata suara lembutnya bagaikan melody simpony yang sering dia dengar dari kamar sang kakek._

" _Ti- tidak apa-apa…. " Jawab sang Uchiha setelah kesadarannya kembali._

 _Hinata berdiri, dia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sasuke, di gengamam tangannya ada kotak bento yang tersusun rapi, dengan gerakan yang lembut Hinata menawarkan bento nya pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya sadar efek dari pandangannya yang sudah dicuri oleh Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya memberikan tempat untuk kotak bento yang Hinata susun, didalammnya penuh dengan makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan._

 _Sasuke menelan ludah, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan masakan seperti ini, dia hanya makan apa yang di hidangkan dari juru masak di mansionnya._

" _Bo-bolehkah ?" tanya sang uchiha memastikan_

" _Ten… tentu.. " jawab sang gadis lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menawan._

 _Sasuke tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapat senyum yang seperti ini, senyum penuh keikhlasan yang Hinata berikan sangat terasa untuknya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang lain selain keluarganya._

 _Hinata memberikan sumpitnya pada Sasuke "ini… " ucap Hinata kemudian "Makanlah, aku yang membuatnya jadi maaf jika rasanya kurang begitu enak."_

 _Sasuke hanya menganguk, dia menyumpit egg roll dan memakannya perlahan, kemudian dia tersenyum "ini… enak" ucap Sasuke._

 _Hinata merona, rona merah menghiasi pipinya, masakannya di puji oleh selain keluarga tentu membuatnya senang, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan terbata._

 _Dan dalam siang itu…_

 _Ada Sasuke dan Hinata di atap gedung universitas, tanpa suara, perlahan menghabiskan isi kotak bento yang dibawa Hinata._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke merasa hidupnya kembali…_

 _Ada warna baru dalam kehidupan monotonnya yang penuh dengan kemunafikan, Sasuke hanya merasa selama ini dia dipuja, dia diagungkan, semua orang menghormatinya jelas karena marga yang disandangnya bukan karena siapa dia, hanya segelintir orang dalam kehidupannya yang dia percaya, orang tuanya, aniki-nya, keluarga Uzumaki lengkap dengan anaknya yang berisik beserta sedikit temannya, yah… hanya mereka yang Sasuke percaya, dan akan Sasuke pertahankan mereka bagaimanapun caranya… dan saat ini, ada gadis asing yang merangsak masuk dalam kehidupannya, dan… akan Sasuke pertahankan ia dengan cara apapun._

 _Karena, sejak saat itu._

 _Hati Sasuke bukan lagi milik-nya, walau terlalu awal, dia sudah bersedia menyerahkan kehidupannya untuk sang gadis "A… ano aku Hinata" ucapnya kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke sambil menerima jabatan tangannya._

 _lembut tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sasuke, membuat rangsangan aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakan sang prodigy uchiha, Sasuke bergetar, bulu halus di tangannya jelas menunjukan perasaannya._

 _Yang dia tahu, Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak saat itu._

 _flashback off_

* * *

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya dengan segala asset yang melengkat padanya mampu membuatnya memiliki keberanian untuk meminta gadis pujaan hatinya dengan mudah untuk menjadi miliknya, namum ini apa … ? sudah memasuki tahun akhir dalam masa perkuliahan, hubungan dia dengan Hinata sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan, yah… dia dengan Hinata memang beda fakultas, tapi bukan berarti ini menjadi alasan bukan ?

Yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, kharismannya bahkan melebihi sang sulung Uchiha yang sudah lebih dulu terjun kedalam pusaran bisnis Uchiha corporation, Sasuke uchiha yang jelas selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam angkatannya, Sasuke uchiha cassanova kampus yang menjadi mimpi para mahasiswi di kampusnya.

Berawal dari rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, dia mengganggap Hinata akan meneriakkinya, menggaumkan namanya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pangeran impian sebagai mana yang dilakukan hampir mahasiswi diseluruh kampus.

Tapi… Hinata berbeda, setiap manusia jelas berbeda bukan ? dan Sasuke sudah jelas salah perhitungan dari awal.

Setelah hari dimana hatinya sudah dicuri oleh sang Hyuga.

Sasuke seolah bersikap biasa saja, dia merasa Hinata akan menyapanya terlebih dahulu dan dia akan senang hati membalas sapaanya, sejak pagi Sasuke terus menerus tersenyum membayangkan Hinata yang akan menyapanya lengkap dengan rona merah pipinya.

Tapi kenyatannya…

Saat bertemu pandang, Sasuke bersikap pura-pura tidak peduli, dan Hinata… dia hanya menundukan pandangannya dan berjalan melewati sang Uchiha.

Seperti deburan ombak yang menghantam tubuhnya,

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa hatinya sakit, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia diacuhkan seperti ini terutama oleh orang yang dia harapkan, Sasuke marah… dia gelap mata, terlebih onyx nya memantulkan bayangan sang gadis tertawa bahagia dengan pria bersurai merah, bermata hijau teduh dan sama stoicnya seperti dirinya.

Buku jari tangannya memutih, dia mengepalkan tangannnya dengan kuat.

" _Brengsek !"_ makinya entah pada siapa.

Seluruh perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti nya tadi seketika hilang digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dan mampu membuatnya gelap mata, dia marah, dia berbalik dan berlari menabrak setiap apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin dan kejam, dia berusaha memenangkan segala macam penghargaan baik di dalam dan diluar kampus, dia menjadi sering berkelahi, balapan liar dan berkencan dengan puluhan gadis, hanya untuk membuat Hinata Hyuga melihatnya dan berpaling padanya.

Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Hinata terasa semakin sulit di jangkau.

Dia patah hati.

Hanya itu pelampiasannya, terlebih mendengar kabar Hinata yang menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang di ketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara jauh lebih membuat hatinya yang sudah remuk menjadi patah berkali-kali.

Selama 2 musim perkuliahan Hinata berhubungan dengan Sabaku Gaara, melihatnya setiap hari menjalin interaksi dengan sang Sabaku membuat Sasuke tak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

* * *

Yah, anggap saja Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati pada-nya,

Hanya 2 musim perkuliahan yang membuat hatinya remuk, Sabaku Gaara pindah universitas, dia pindah keluar negeri mengikuti kedua kakaknya, dan saat pertama kali Sasuke mendengar kabar itu, dia merasa seperti mendapatkan oasis di tengah gurun pasir.

Hinata-nya,

Yah anggap saja begitu, bisakah dia berjuang untuk bersamanya saat ini ? bolehkah dia berjuang untuk memintanya menjadi miliknya ?

Tapi…

Kemana nyalinya ? kemana keberaniannya ? jangankan meminta Hinata untuk menjadi miliknya, menyapanya terlebih dahulu saja dia tidak pernah berani. Sang prodigy hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, meastikan sang _hime_ baik-baik saja, merasakan aroma lavender yang menjadi khasnya jika berpapasan dengannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat padanya, Sasuke merasa itu semua sudah cukup… Dan ini berjalan sampai di musim tingkat akhir perkuliahan.

Menjadikan Hinata Hyuga sebagai poros kehidupannya.

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa Minna…**_

 _ **Ahh… gomen, saya malah publish fict baru dan bukan melanjutkan fict yang satunya.. tapi saya harap fict yang ini tidak mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Sankyu Arigatou buat yang sudah bersedia baca..  
**_

 _ **dan Oyasuminasai...**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

 **Chap II**

 _ **Bagaimana caranya menunjukan pada dunia jika aku mencintai mu Hinata ?**_

 _ **Bagaimana caranya menunjukan pada setiap musim jika aku tidak bisa bernafas jika jauh darimu ?**_

 _ **Bagaimana caranya menunjukan pada semua jika hati dan jiwaku bukan lagi milikku ?**_

Senja menjelang, warna langit biru perlahan digantikan oleh megahnya mega terbenam, sang Uchiha masih setia menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan belakang kampus, sudah hampir 3 jam dia menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan yang di fungsikan untuk bermain basket outdoor.

 **Tuuk Tuukk**

Terus menerus seperti itu, dia memantulkan berkali-kali bola, men _dribble_ nya dan membawanya menuju ring. Peluh bercucuran dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya, ravennya basah karena keringat, dia melepaskan kaos olahraganya dan hanya menggunakan celana training pendek, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini saja Sasuke malah terlihat sangat menarik, otot-otot di tangannya, dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya dengan otot-otot yang mengeras bermandikan keringat dia terlihat sangat seksi.

Pikirannya kacau, aura hitam serasa melingkupinya, dia menyalurkan setiap emosinya pada bola basket yang dia pantulkan, dalam mode seperti ini jangan sampai ada yang berani mengusiknya apalagi menyentuh sang Prodigy Uchiha jika kau masih sayang nyawamu.

Hinata Hyuga.

Yah, dia penyebabnya… sudah 3 hari sang Uchiha tidak bisa melihat eksistensinya. Ini sudah hampir 72 jam sejak terakhir Sasuke melihat Hinata, Sasuke merasa sulit bernafas… padahal tidak melihat Hinata satu hari saja sudah bisa membuat dia menghancurkan 1 tempat club malam, saat itu rindu membelenggu jiwanya, dia tidak bisa menemukan Hinata-nya dikampus satu hari itu, awalnya dia berniat menenangkan dirinya dengan menerima ajakan Naruto untuk minum di club milik Orochimaru, tapi saat itu dia tidak sengaja tersiram air oleh salah satu pengunjung disana, Sasuke yang memang tidak dalam kondisi stabil, dia naik darah, dia memukul dan berkelahi bahkan dengan seluruh pengunjung yang membuat club itu hancur lebur. Yah… hanya gara-gara dia tidak bisa melihat Hinata satu hari saja, lalu bagaimana saat ini … sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa melihat Hinata.

Sasuke kacau, jelas dia kacau...

Dia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mendatangi apartemen sang Hyuga untuk melihat keadaanya secara langsung, tapi nyalinya hanya bisa mengantarkan dia untuk sampai gerbang apartemennya.

Lankahnya terhenti,

Dadanya bergemuruh, dia berbalik langkah dan hanya bisa memandangi jendela apartemen Hinata dari kejauhan.

 **Tuukk… Tukkkk… Tukkkk**

Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke memantulkan bolanya dengan seluruh emosi dalam hatinya, nafasnya terengah… hingga ketika onyx-nya menangkap bayangan pujaaan hatinya sedang berlari-lari kecil di koridor kampus.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, onyx-nya membesar tak percaya, Hinata-nya… yah itu Hinata-nya, dia disini, berada dalam jangkauannya dengan celana jeans, kaos berlengan sampai siku dan ransel besar di belakangnya, indigonya di ikat dan digulung rapi. Senyum Sasuke mengembang… dia tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi sebodoh ini ? padahal dia sudah tahu, lebih dari seminggu yang lalu dia sudah tahu perihal kabar ini, Hinata akan mewakili universitas nya untuk mengikuti olimpiade di prefektur Osaka selama 3 hari dan kenapa selama 3 hari ini sang Uchiha malah kehilangan pikiriannya.

Hinata… Hinata...

Sasuke mendengus geli, kemana otak jenius nya pergi, dia kemudian memakai kaosnya dan merapihkan barang-baranya lalu pergi mengikuti Hinata, yah… hanya sampai batas mengikuti dari belakang seperti biasa dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja sampai tiba di apartemen.

* * *

 _ **Angin yang berhembus di sekitar mu kini mengarah padaku, membuatku jauh lebih dalam untuk mencintai-mu.**_

Jam istirahat, Kantin jelas ramai… dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka itu, Seharusnya sebagai sahabat terdekatnya Naruto tahu itu, bukan malah menyeret Sasuke untuk makan siang di kantin, bersama dengan Shikamaru pemuda bermarga Nara yang juga ditarik paksa oleh Naruto untuk makan di kantin.

" _Jika kau lapar, kenapa tidak kau order saja dan makan di tempat biasa, kenapa malah memaksaku menemanimu ke kantin dobe !"_ Ucap Sasuke

" _Hehehehe, ramen itu enak di makan langsung teme, bukan di bungkus yang ada ramennya sudah tidak enak dan dingin, sudahlah kita sudah ada di kantin, dan ini tidak terlalu ramai kok, kau mau pesan apa ? biar kupesankan –ttebayo ?"_ Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

" _Ck, Mondokusai."_ Sambung Shikamaru melihat sekeliling kantin kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada mereka bertiga.

Bukan hanya karena ramai, tempat yang seperti ini Sasuke selalu merasa risih, bagaimana tidak sejak masuk ke kantin setiap mata mahasiswi terus menerus menatapnya, baik kouhai maupun mahasiswi seangkatannya.

Baru saja, Sasuke duduk dan menyandarkan punggunya di kursi yang ada di kantin, wangi lavender menyerbak masuk kedalam hidungnya, tubuhnya menegang… onyx-nya bergerak liar mencari asalnya aroma tersebut. dan bayangan Hinata tertangkap dalam retinanya ' _Hinata'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Onyx-nya terus menatapnya, seakan tidak rela kehilangan satu detik waktu saja untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari sang Hyuga. Hari ini dia merasa sangat beruntung, dia bisa melihat Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat pagi tadi sebelum kelas di mulai dan saat siang ini.

" _Ck, jika kau tidak segera mengambil langkah kau akan sangat menyesal Sasuke."_ Ucap Shikamaru.

" _Hn."_ Sahut Sasuke tanpa minat menanggapi, onyx nya masih terpaku pada Hinata.

" _Mondokusai_ , _sampai kapan kau akan terus mengagumi nya dari kejauhan ? apa kau tidak ingin memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri ?"_ Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

Mungkin didunia ini hanya Shikamaru saja yang tahu bagaimana gilanya Sasuke terhadap Hinata, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita terhadap siapapun tentang perasaannya pada Hinata, yaah… mungkin karena pemuda Naara adalah orang-orang jenius jadi masalah seperti ini jelas dia sangat tahu.

" _Hn_." _respon Sasuke._

Dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu sebagai respon _"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal Uchiha, sebentar lagi angkatan kita akan lulus dari kampus ini dan mungkin saja kau tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Hinata-mu itu."_ Lalu dia berdiri dan menepuk perlahan pundak sang Uchiha lalu berlalu pergi _"Oh, ya bilang pada Naruto, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur."_

Sasuke termangu, ucapan Nara memang benar, jika terus seperti ini dan jika dia terus mengharapkan Hinata yang sadar akan perasaanya, Hinata yang sadar dengan keberadaanya dan jika dia tidak membuang egonya, hubungan dia dengan Hinata tidak akan pernah ada dalam cerita, lalu… tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Hinata ? yang benar saja ? satu hari tidak bertemu saja Sasuke sudah kesulitan bernafas bagaimana jika selamanya ? Dia jauh lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dari pada tidak bisa melihat Hinata-nya… toh buat apa juga dia hidup ? jika tujuan hidupnya saja jauh dari jangkauannya.

" _Loh, Shikamaru kemana teme ?"_ tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, dengan membawa seporsi penuh ramen dan segelas kopi di tangannya.

" _Hn"_ jawab Sasuke, dia menerima kopi dari Naruto dan meminum kopinya perlahan… walau jika di perhatikan matanya tetap bergerak mencuri pandang pada Hinata yang saat ini sedang tertawa dan menghabiskan karage nya dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

Melihat Hinata tertawa hatinya menghangat, namun ucapan Shikamaru jelas membawa dampak pada sang Uchiha, tubuhnya bergetar, berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otak jeniusnya, Sasuke hanya merasa dia sangat takut.

* * *

Shikamaru benar, jika ia terus bersikap seperti ini, bukan hal yang mustahil jika Hinata akan benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke ketakutan, rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya… setiap kali dia melihat Hinata-nya, ia sangat ingin mendekatinya... mendekap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma lavender dari setiap sel tubuhnya.

Dan… Mengecup bibirnya menengguk setiap rasa yang ada padanya, dan ia ingin menguasai Hinata baik tubuh dan hatinya.

20 Juli.

Ya, hari ini 20 juli, 3 hari lagi sang bungsu Uchiha akan bertambah umur, dan hal-hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi.

Padahal sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setiap tanggal 23 juli banyak dari mahasiswi yang tidak punya malu atau mungkin sudah terlanjur cinta pada sang cassanova kampus, berlomba-lomba menyerahkan kado ulang tahun terbaik untuk sang Uchiha yang padahal Sasuke sudah jelas akan menolak tanpa perasaan hadiah dari mereka, kadang ia menerimanya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, atau bahkan lebih kejam hanya melirik dan tanpa berkata apapun berlalu meninggalkan para fans nya yang sudah mengantri untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun, tapi itu tetap tidak membuat mereka jera dan terus menerus begitu setiap kali Uchiha Sasuke berulang tahun.

Padahal yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ia berulang tahun hanya keberadaan Hinata di sekitarnya. Bahkan Sasuke sengaja berada di sekitar fakultas Hinata saat hari ulang tahunnya, berharap do'anya di kabulkan Kami-sama dan Hinata yang melihatnya akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tapi realitanya….

 _Poor Sasuke…_

Sebenarnya apa yang kurang darinya ? sehingga sang Hyuga tanpa minat sedikitpun untuk sekedar mengubah atensinya pada nya ?

Dan karena itu pula, Sasuke mengubah rencanya…

Jika setiap tahun ia menolak untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya, tahun ini ia akan meminta pada Ka-sannya untuk di buatkan perayaan ulang tahun yang paling mewah… ya, Sasuke akan mengundang seluruh mahasiswa di universitas yang satu angkatan dengannya.

Ya… Seluruh mahasiswa, berarti itu termasuk Hinata Hyuga…

Ya, memang itu tujuannya untuk membuat Hinata melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ego masih menguasai dirinya…

Ia terlalu yakin Hyuga Hinata akan datang ke pesta, dalam hayalannya Hinata akan datang dengan malu-malu serta rona merah di pipinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Sang prodigy menyebar undangan…

Tanpa satupun yang terlewat, setiap mahasiswa baik itu di fakultas yang berbeda, setiap yang satu angkatan dengannya ada dalam list undangannya, dan ini jelas menjadi hot news trending topic di kampus.

Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang biasanya akan menolak segala atensi yang diberikan padanya di saat hari ulang tahunnya dan saat ini ia malah mengadakan perayaan untuk membuat seluruh atensi tertuju padanya.

Setiap mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa sibuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk acara nanti, mereka berharap ada keajaiban di acara tersebut, berharap bungsu Uchiha melihatnya dan mungkin tertarik padanya, yaahhh… dan para kouhai-nya yang memuja sang Uchiha hanya bisa gigit jari karena tidak mungkin bisa untuk hadir di acara tersebut walaupun mereka menginginkannya.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata…

" _A-ano Tenten-san ?"_ tanya Hinata pada Tenten satu-satunya sahabatnya di universitas ini.

" _Nani Hinata ?"_ Jawab tenten yang tepat ada di sebelahnya.

" _Kau akan hadir di acara Uchiha-san ?"_ tanya Hinata lagi.

" _Sepertinya tidak Hinata, tanggal 23 orang tuaku datang dari cina dan aku tidak mungkin kan meninggalkan mereka sendiri di jepang ?_ jawab Tenten sambil meminum jus jeruk kotaknya.

" _Oh, souka…"_ jawab Hinata, tangannya menggenggam erat undangan yang baru dia dapat, dari undangannya saja jelas pesta ini terkesan sangat mewah. " _Lalu, jika Tenten-san tidak bisa datang akupun tidak akan datang saja."_ ucap Hinata kemudian.

" _Loh, memang kenapa ?"_

Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal _"Jika tidak ada Tenten-san, aku dengan siapa disana ? tidak mau… tidak banyak yang aku kenal disana, aku tidak akan datang saja."_

" _hahahahahahahah…."_ dan Tenten tertawa mendengar jawabanya " _Disana kan ada Ino, Hinata… kau bisa bersamanya ?"_ tawar Tenten

" _Tidak… Ino dia pasti akan sibuk dengan Sai."_

" _ya… yasudah terserah kau saja Hinata, tapi apa kau tidak akan menyesal ? hal yang langka bisa menghadiri pesta dari keluarga inti Uchiha, aku yakin pestanya pasti sangat menarik."_

" _tidak, lagi pula… Uchiha-san mengundang seluruh mahasiswa dikampus aku yakin jika ada yang tidak datang satu atau dua orang dia tidak akan tahu kan ?"_ tanya Hinata, dan Tenten hanya mengganguk sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

23 Juli

Mansion utama uchiha sudah ramai sejak kemarin pagi, beberapa pekerja berlalu lalang, sibuk mendekorasi dan memperindah kediaman Uchiha yang akan di gunakan sebagai tempat perayaan ulang tahun sang bungsu Uchiha, rumah yang sejak awalnya memang sudah sangat mewah di tambah dengan dekorasi yang indah jauh menambah kesan mewah untuk kediaman utama dari klan uchiha, mansion nya disulap bagaikan istana kerajaan, setiap sudut di tata dengan bunga, lantai marmernya dipoles agar lebih mengkilap, setiap sudut ruangan di beri pencahayaan yang gemerlap.

Taman belakang mansion Uchiha yang lebarnya bahkan melebihi ukuran lapangan sepak bola, dengan kolam renang di tengah taman dan air mancur buatan di setiap sudut taman.

" _Sasu-chan, kau sudah coba jas yang baru saja ka-san simpan di kamar mu ?"_ tanya Mikoto Uchiha yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke, saat Sasuke meminta untuk diadakan pesta ulang tahun, dia yang sangat excited mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak, biasanya setiap tahun ia yang selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk mengadakan perayaan dan hasilnya selalu di tolak Sasuke tapi tahun ini Sasuke sendiri yang meminta, dan itu jelas membuat istri dari Fugaku senangnya bukan main.

" _Sudah."_ Jawab Sasuke singkat _. "Bagaimana, apa kau suka ? apa terlalu kecil ukurannya ?"_ Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Dan Sasuke hanya mendelik dan mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak suka pada statmen ibunya. " _Berat badanku tidak naik."_ Jawab Sasuke dengan kesal. Dan Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke ke arah taman belakang, Mikoto Uchiha hanya ingin melihat dan memastikan semua persiapan untuk pesta nanti malam sudah sempurna.

* * *

Waktupun berganti malam, 23 Juli adalah hari kelahiran dari sang Cassanova kampus, satu persatu undangan datang memenuhi kediaman utama Uchiha, mobil-mobil mewah terparkir rapih berjejer bagaikan di tempat showroom.

Jam 08.00 malam, lagi dan lagi Sasuke mengecek alroji mahalnya, dia mendengus ini sudah lewat dari satu jam sejak acara di mulai, dan mana Hinatanya ? Jangankan bayangannya… wanginya saja belum tercium hadir di sekitarnya.

 **tuk.. tukkk**

Ia menjentikkan jari telunjuknya pada meja.

Ia mulai kesal, waktu menunjukan pukul 08.45. Raut wajah Sasuke mulai mengeras, aura hitam jelas serasa melingkupinya.

Mana Hinatanya ? iya yakin ia meminta Naruto untuk mengundang semua mahasiswa ke pesta ini, bahkan undangan Hinata ia sendiri yang menuliskan namanya menggunakan ballpoint sedangkan undangan yang lain tercetak otomatis oleh mesin print.

Pukul 10.00

' _Brengsek ! brengsek !'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati, ia kesal sudah lebih dari 3 jam sejak acara dimulai dan Hinata sama sekali belum datang, ia mendengus dan marah, mendelik dan memacarkan aura membunuh yang kuat, ia mengabaikan setiap tamu undangan yang ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukknya bahkan hadiah yang mereka bawa pun tidak Sasuke sentuh sama sekali.

Yang ia butuhkan hanya Hinata, yang ia inginkan hanya hadiah dari Hinata dan mana dia ? berani sekali dia tidak datang padahal sang Uchiha sudah mengundangnya secara resmi.

Pukul 11.00 malam

Perlahan undangan mulai meninggalkan kediaman inti keluarga Uchiha, pesta pun berlangsung dengan meriah, walaupun hati sang pemilik pesta benar-benar merasa sepi, ia marah dan sakit hati.

Dengan emosi, sang prodigy kembali ke kamarnya, mengacak bahkan menghancurkan apa yang terlihat di matanya, ia kembali ke dunianya yang sepi, setiap imajinasi nya yang sudah ia bangun 3 hari terakhir tentang pesta ini menguap entah kemana, sang pujaan hati yang ia nantikan kehadirannya sampai pesta berakhir sama sekali tidak Nampak batang hidungnya.

Hei Sasuke, jika saja kau mau secara langsung meminta Hinata untuk menjadi milikmu, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada cerita yang seperti ini.

* * *

Pagi hari, parkiran kampus masih sangat sepi, hanya beberapa penjaga kampus yang hilir mudik terlihat sibuk membersihkan pekarangan kampus, tapi _Lamborghini_ hitam sudah rapi terparkir di tempatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Ya, pemiliknya tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ia sudah stand by berdiri menyandar di kap mobil depannya, ya… ia memang sedang menunggu seseorang, ia akan menunggu Hinata dan menanyakan secara langsung kenapa ia tidak datang saat pesta tadi malam.

Lalu waktu pun perlahan berganti,

Sang _hime_ yang dinanti terlihat di matanya, Sasuke tersenyum, walau hatinya masih terasa panas akibat perasaan yang memburuk sejak semalam, tapi melihat kehadiran Hinata jelas menjadi obat penawar untuknya.

Shikamaru benar, jika ia tiak mengambil langkah sekarang… bisa-bisa Hinata hilang dari pandangannya, lantas jika itu terjadi… bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya ?

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, berusaha mengatur ritme detak jantungnya.

" _Hyuga ?!"_ panggil Sasuke padanya.

Pemilik marga pun seketika menolah, _amethyst_ nya membesar… melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, seketika rasa takut menjalar dan melingkupi tubuhnya " _Ha..hai?"_ jawab Hinata.

Sasuke terus maju, langkah lebarnya terus mendekat pada Hinata, dan Hinata ia berlaku sebaliknya, ia merasa takut tanpa sadar ia mundur perlahan, Hinata tercekat… tak ada lagi jalan lain di belakang tubuhnya, ia terhimpit di dinding parkiran kampus, dan Sasuke langkah demi langkah dengan sorot mata nya yang tajam terus menerus melihat Hinata dengan tatapan sarat luka menyakitkan.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Ia selalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memuja, dan saat ini Hinata yang terpantul dari mata nya adalah rasa ketakutan terhadap Sasuke.

Tubuhnya mungilnya terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuh besar Sasuke, perlahan dengan tangan bergetar ia menarik dagu sang Hyuga yang terus menerus menunduk untuk meminta atensinya, _amethyst_ nya berhasil mencuri satu detakan jantung Sasuke " _Hyuga_ , _kenapa kau tidak hadir di pesta tadi malam ?"_ tanya Sasuke padanya.

" _A… ano, i-itu Uchiha-san, a-aku demam ta-tadi malam, jadi aku ti-tidak bisa datang."_ Ucap Hinata dengan terbata, dan jelas dia berbohong dan Sasuke tahu itu, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, dan jelas itu menunjukkan jika ia memang berbohong.

" _Hn."_ Sasuke mendengus keras, ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata serta berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Ya, Sasuke memang harus pergi dari tempat itu, ia benar-benar emosi, ia takut Hinata akan melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sasuke masuk kembali ke mobil kebanggannya lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar kampus dengan kecepatan seperti orang gila.

##

Mata kuliah terakhir hari itu pun sudah selesai, Hinata merapihkan jurnalnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya _"ano, Tenten-san ?"_ tanya Hinata pada Tenten yang duduk di depanya.

" _Nani Hinata-chan ?"_ jawab Tenten. _"Kau semalam benar kan tidak hadir di pesta perayaan Uchiha-san ?"_ tanya Hinata kembali.

" _iya, bukannya aku sudah menjelaskan itu melalui telpon kan semalam ?"_ jawab Tenten kebingungan " _memangnya kenapa ?"_ tanyanya lagi pada Hinata.

Dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya " _ehm, apa Uchiha-san menegurmu karena kau tidak hadir di pestanya ?"_

" _Tidak !"_ Ucap Tenten, " _Memang ada apa Hinata ?"_ tanyanyalagidan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

3 hari sudah terlewati sejak Sasuke menegurnya, dan itu jelas membawa dampak psikis untuk Hinata, ia jadi susah berkonsentrasi dalam segala hal, rasa bersalah meliputinya… ia merasa menjadi pribadi yang sangat tidak sopan karena mengabaikan undangan dari seseorang.

Dalam pikiran nya, bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf dengan Uchiha itu.

Dengan segala keberanian, ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung fakultas sang pangeran kampus berada, langkah demi langkah terasa berat untuk Hinata, tapi bagaimana pun dia harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Bingkisan yang dihiasi pita ungu dia genggam didepan dadanya, _byakugannya_ bergerak liar mencari keberadaan sang Uchiha, dan bukan hal yang susah untuk menemukan prodigy Uchiha, karena dimanapun keberadaanya auranya jelas yang paling bersinar.

Ia duduk bersandar pada pohon besar di taman fakulas bisnis dan management, matanya terpejam, semilir angin serasa membelai-belai ravennya. Hinata mendekat, Sasuke tercekat… ya, Sasuke menegang walau dengan mata terpejam ia merasakan kehadiran Hinata, wangi lavender Hinata tertangkap dalam indara penciumannya, sambil terpejam ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuang segala pikirannya yah… Sasuke hanya merasa tidak mungkin jika Hinata ada di fakutas ini.

" _sumimasen Uchiha san ?"_

 **Deg**

Jantung Sasuke bertalu, walau ia jarang mendengar secara langsung suara Hinata, tapi ia sudah sangat hapal dengan suara ini, onyx nya terbuka dan membesar tidak percaya.

Hyuga Hinata

Ya, Hinata-nya disini, dengan pipi kemerahan ekpresi yang sangat di sukai olehnya berdiri di hadapannya dan memanggil namanya " _Uchiha-san?"_ tanya Hinata kembali karena merasa Sasuke hanya diam tidak meresponnya.

" _Ya"_ Jawab Sasuke, nafasnya tercekat oksigennya terasa hilang, Sasuke sulit bernafas.

Hinata memposisikan dirinya di depan Sasuke lalu perlahan duduk bersimpuh dan memberikan bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Sasuke.

Lagi, dan lagi.

Onyxnya tak percaya, mimpi apa dia semalam ? atau hal baik apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga Hinata bisa bersikap seperti ini.

" _Ano, Uchiha-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang pesta itu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak hadir saat itu."_ Ucap Hinata tulus.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai respon.

" _Ini, kurasa aku memang sudah bersikap tidak sopan dengan tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun mu, ini aku membuatnya sendiri."_ Hinata kembali menyodorkan bingkisannya pada sang Uchiha.

Dengan gemetar, Sasuke menerima bungkusan itu.

" _Kuharap Uchiha-san suka dengan yang aku buat, sekali lagi maafkan aku."_ ucap Hinata kemudian dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanda permintaan maaf pada sang Uchiha.

" _Te-terima kasih."_ Jawab Sasuke

Hanya ini kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia, ia seperti mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupnya di tahun ini walaupun telat 3 hari tidak mengapa, Jika hadiahnya dari Hinata seumur hidupnya pun ia akan bersabar menunggu.

Hinata berdiri, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi pada sang Uchiha, lalu berpamitan padanya.

" _Hyuga !"_

" _Ya ?"_ Hinata yang sudah memunggunginya perlahan berbalik dan menoleh pada sang Uchiha

" _Ini, aku terima dan terima kasih"_ Ucap Sasuke sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

Dan Hinata ia, hanya tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kali pada Sasuke, lalu perlahan bayangannya hilang dari pandangan sang Uchiha.

 _ **Kapan waktu mu untuk menyadari, bahwa aku satu-satunya yang memperhatikan hatimu.**_

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa Minna-san**_

 _ **Gomenne kalau chap ini mengecewakan, saya masih banyak belajar dan mohon bimbingannya.**_

 _ **Untuk review yang masuk, saya bingung bagaimana harus membalasnya lebih tepatnya tidak tau cara membalasnya… hehehehe yang jelas terima kasih banyak atas respon positifnya.**_

 _ **Fict ini pasti akan saya selesaikan sampai tamat kok.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi,**_

 _ **Sankyu Arigatou dan Oyasuminasi. ^-^**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

 **Chap III**

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau berbagi hidupmu dengan ku**_

 _ **Tidak dapatkah kau mencintaiku**_

Senja terbaik sepanjang hidupnya…

Sang cassanova benar-benar tidak menyangka akan datang moment seperti ini dalam hidupnya

Hinata-nya, tujuan hidupnya, pusat kehidupannya.

Mendatanginya secara sukarela, ia bahkan memberikan hadiah untuk sang Uchiha

Hal yang selama ini selalu dimimpikan oleh Sasuke Uchiha

##

 _Lamborghini_ hitam membelah jalanan Tokyo, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, suara mesin berderit mengerikan, setiap kendaraan, baik mobil maupun motor ia salip tanpa aturan. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tak beraturan, sepanjang perjalanan senyum kebahagian setia bertengger di bibirnya yang dingin.

Ia bahagia, sambil sesekali matanya melirik bingkisan yang ia simpan di kursi sebelahnya, pandangannya penuh haru pada benda yang belum Sasuke tahu apa itu isinya.

Ia menambah kecepatan laju mobil kesayangannya, ia ingin segera sampai dirumahnya, ia ingin segera sampai di kamarnya, karena ia hanya ingin membuka hadiah dari Hinata-nya disana, tidak boleh ada siapapun yang berhak melihat apa isinya kecuali Sasuke. Sang surya terlihat lebih besar bersinar sore ini, walau ia perlahan bergerak turun dan tenggelam di tengah lautan.

Hatinya menghangat.

Ia merasa sangat bahagia, Hinata memanggil namanya, namanya terucap dari bibirnya yang indah, Hinata sangat dekat dengannya tadi, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat rona kemerahan yang timbul di pipinya yang chubby, kulit wajahnya benar-benar halus tanpa noda, aroma lavendernya benar-benar terasa kuat di indra penciumannya.

Dan, apa-apaan tadi ?

Hinata bilang, isi dari bingkisan ini dia yang membuatnya sendiri, Hinata yang membuatnya khusus untuknya ?

Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, ini terasa mimpi untuk-nya, dan jika pun ini mimpi Sasuke jelas tidak ingin bangun dari mimpinya ini.

##

 **Brummm… Brumm…**

Mobilnya ia parkir sembarang, dengan bingkisan di genggaman tangannya, ia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, raut wajah kebahagian jelas terpancar dari wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar, _Aniki-nya_ yang kebetulan sore itu ada di mansion hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya, pasalnya… adik tersayangnya itu tersenyum saja jarang dan hari ini ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang berseri-seri seperti itu jelas ia merasa _khawatir._

Sulung Uchiha menarik lengan Sasuke _"Hey… Otouto, doushite ?"_ tanya Itachi.

" _Hn… nandemonai aniki, lepaskan tanganku !"_ jawab Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Itachi _"Aku ingin di kamar, dan jangan ada yang berani menganggu."_ titah Sasuke datar, kemudian sambil berlalu pergi menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dan Itachi hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan Konan sang istri yang juga penuh keheranan.

 **Brukkk**

Suara pintu kamar yang ia tutup dengan keras, dan tak lupa Sasuke menguncinya dari dalam, ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Sasuke duduk di tepian ranjang besarnya, tanggannya bergetar membuka perlahan bingkisan pemberian Hinata, sangat perlahan dan berhati-hati seakan itu sebuah porcelain langka yang jika tergores sedikit saja akan pecah dan hancur berantakan.

Onyx-nya memanas, hatinya terenyuh… tanpa sadar sang prodigy Uchiha meneteskan air matanya… ia bahagia, selama ini… yah selama ini ia selalu ingin berada dalam moment seperti ini.

Sebuah toque, Hinata memberinya sebuah toque, sejenis topi kupluk rajutan yang berwarna hitam dan bergaris abu-abu, Hatinya makin menghangat terlebih mengingat ucapan Hinata yang bilang jika dirinya sendiri yang membuat ini.

Kami-sama.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah kebutuhannya… ia jelas membutuhkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya, Hinata adalah oksigennya yang ia butuhkan setiap kali ia menarik nafasnya.

Kami-sama…

Bahkan Sasuke rela menukarkan apapun miliknya asalkan bisa bersama Hinata-nya. Untuk Hinata, bahkan Sasuke lebih memilih tulang-tulangnya yang hancur remuk dari pada melihat satu tetes saja air mata Hinata. Dengan begini, bisakah Sasuke menaruh harapan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan belahan jiwanya ?

* * *

Senandung nada yang didengar melalui earphone yang terhubung ke ponselnya semakin membuat hati sang Uchiha merona. Ia bersandar di dinding kelas yang kosong, ia susun kursi untuk meluruskan kakinya yang panjang. Kupluk pemberian Hinata digunakannya, di padukan dengan kaos hitam berlengan panjang.

Rasanya ada aliran hangat yang mengalir dari rongga dadanya, ia benar-benar bahagia karena bisa menggunakan hadiah dari sang Hyuga.

" _Sasuke… "_ Suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang dan memaksa bungsu Uchiha untuk membuka matanya.

Dan Sasuke hanya melirikan bola matanya sebagai jawaban.

Shikamaru duduk bersandar tepat di sebelah Sasuke " _Sebaiknya kau segera keluar, dan lihatlah di belakangan taman fakultas Sosial jika kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya."_ ucap Shikamaru ambigu.

Fakultas sosial ? Menyesal ? Maksudnya ?

Sasuke diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru. _'Fakultas sosial ? loh.. itu fakultas Hinata, shit ! jangan-jangan ?!'_ tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru mendengus penuh ejek, terutama melihat Sasuke yang beranjak berlari keluar kelas, melihat Sasuke yang saat ini, ia begitu panik, bukan tipikal Uchiha sekali jika melihat reaksi Sasuke yang seperti ini, Sasuke yang biasanya itu selalu bersikap dingin dan tenang dalam menghadapi apapun itu kondisinya, tapi jika menyangkut Hinata ? Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri jika itu perihal Hinata.

Yah… memang Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk bisa memahami dirinya sendiri, ia pun tidak membuka peluang untuk orang lain agar bisa memahami siapa dirinya. Yang Uchiha Sasuke inginkan hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang bisa memahami Sasuke seutuhnya.

* * *

Nafas sang prodigy terengah-engah, detak jantungnya pun tidak beraturan, dan ini wajar… jika kau sudah berlari puluhan meter dari fakultas ekonomi dan menuruni puluhan anak tangga untuk sampai di fakultas Hinata, ini wajar… keringat terlihat bercucuran dari pelipis sang Uchiha, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli itu.

Yang ia pedulikan, hanya ingin sampai di halaman belakang fakultas itu secepat mungkin.

' _brengsek Shikamaru ! jika ini semua hanya lelucon, lihat saja aku akan membunuh-mu !"_ maki Sasuke dalam hati, yaahhh… hanya ini _distraction_ atau pengalihan perhatianyang bisa ia lakukan, karena sejujurnya sasuke sangatlah takut.

Dengan nafas yang serasa hampir putus dalam saluran pernafasannya, onyx-nya membesar, rahangnya mengeras, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jari tangannya memutih.

Dadanya bergemuruh yang menyakitkan.

Disana… ada Hinata yang tertunduk dan wajahnya yang tertutupi helaian indigonya, dan pemuda sialan yang berdiri di hadapannya membawa setangkai bunga.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejek.

Apa-apaan ini ?! Bocah Inuzuka itu sedang mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Hinata-nya. Dengan terbata ia meminta Hinata menjadi miliknya.

' _Shit ! Brengsek ! brengsek !'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia ingin sekali membunuh bocah sialan itu saat ini juga, merobek mulutnya atau mungkin memenggal kepalanya, berani betul dia meminta Hinata menjadi miliknya, apa ia tidak tahu Hinata hanya akan menjadi milik Uchiha.

 _Poor Sasuke_

Tapi, Sasuke pun sejujurnya merasa takut, ia sangat takut bagaimana jika yang terjadi Hinata menerima Inuzuka itu, bagaimana jika yang terjadi selama ini Hinata juga mencinta bocah sialan itu ?

Sasuke takut,

Bahkan lututnya melemas.

Tapi,

Secercah cahaya serasa menembus hatinya yang gelap, melihat reaksi Hinata yang menggelengkan kepalanya serta mengucapkan berkali-kali kata maaf dan ekpresi kekecewaan dari pemuda di hadapannya itu jelas membuat Sasuke lega.

Artinya, Hinata menolaknya bukan ? Dan ia, masih punya kesempatan bukan ? Yahhh… anggap saja begitu.

Sasuke berbalik, ia mendengus penuh kelegaan. Senyum membunuh jelas terpasang di wajah rupawannya. Yah, tinggal memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk sang Kiba Inuzuka yang sudah dengan berani meminta Hinata menjadi milik-nya.

* * *

Malam ini terasa damai dengan bulan purnama yang terlihat cerah dan menguasasi langit malam.

Tapi, rasa damai itu tidak berlaku untuk di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

 _ **Brakkkk**_

 _Lamborghini_ hitam menabrak motor besar yang sedang melaju di depannya, pengemudinya terpental, motornya terperosok ke taman kota.

 **ckittt**

Suara rem mobil yang di rem mendadak.

" _Sialan kau !"_ Ucap si pengemudi marah sambil melempar helm mahalnya. _"Kau ingin membunuhku ?"_ Hardiknya lagi.

Pintu mobil kemudi terbuka, pemilik dari _Lamborghini hitam_ keluar dengan rahang yang mengeras, ia mendengus dan meludah di samping mobilnya.

Diaterkejut _"U…u..uchiha-san ?"_ dengan terbata, dia bertanya… yah hanya bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya memang tidak salah.

" _Ya."_ ucap Sasuke tajam dan penuh penekanan.

 **Tuk… tukkk**

Suara langkah sepatu yang terdengar serasa seperti lonceng kematian untuk pemuda di depannya ini, perlahan tapi penuh penekanan, sang pioneer Uchiha mendekat, berusaha menghapus jarak dengan pemuda sialan di depannya ini.

" _A… ano, apa-apa salahku Uchiha-san ? kupikir aku tidak membuat kesalahan dengan mu ?"_ tanyanya lagi, rasa takut menjalar disekelilingnya, berharap mendapat penjelasan dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

" _Salahmu ?"_ tanya Sasuke padanya

Dan sang pemuda hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia melihat tatapan sang Uchiha dengan mata onyx-nya yang seperti memerah, otot-otot di tangannya menegang sempurna.

 **BRUUUGHHHH**

Tanpa sempat menghindar, pukulan tepat diulu hatinya, Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia mendapatkan mangsanya.

" _Tu-tunggu dulu Uchiha-san ?!"_ tanya pemuda itu kembali, sambil meringis memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan _Sasuke "a-apa salahku ?"_

Lagi, dan lagi… sang pemuda itu bertanya kembali pada Sasuke, berharap dengan mendapat jawaban dari prodigy Uchiha ia bisa meluruskannya dan meminta maaf padanya, karena melawan Sasuke Uchiha adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Ia sadar posisinya, ia sendiri disini bagaimana mungkin melawan Sang Uchiha yang kekuatannya bahkan bisa meruntuhkan puluhan gangster hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

" _Jika-jika aku ada salah tolong maafkan aku Uchiha-san."_ Ucapnya lagi, sambil terbata dan meringis kesakitan, setelah yang ketiga kalinya mendapatkan pukulan pada wajah kirinya, darah segar seketika mengalir melalui hidungnya.

Sasuke meludah, ia mendengus geli, sebagian hatinya sudah merasa puas, ia tarik kerah pemuda itu, onyx-nya menatapnya tajam, memberi peringatan seakan saat ini adalah waktu kematiannya.

" _Jauhi Milik-ku !"_ teriak Sasuke padanya.

"Berani sekali kau meminta milik-ku untuk menjadi milik-mu ?!" Lagi, Sasuke berucap dengan geraman penuh amarah di setiap suku katanya.

" _ii... iya, ma-maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak tahu Uchiha-san."_

" _Jika suatu saat aku melihatmu di sekitar Hinata, aku akan melenyapkan mu saat itu juga."_ titah Sasuke kemudian sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah-nya.

Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai respon, ia jelas kehilangan tenaganya. Sasuke berbalik menuju mobilnya, setelah tiga langkah Sasuke mendadak berhenti.

Tanpa berbalik dan melihat pada pemuda malang tersebut ia berucap. "Jika sampai ada satu orang pun yang tahu mengenai hal ini, akan aku hancurkan perusahaan keluarga mu dengan tanganku sendiri Inuzuka."

Dan Kiba hanya bisa mengganguk serta meringis kesakitan. Karena dalam hal ini iya masih beruntung, sang Uchiha melepaskan mangsanya tidak dalam keadaan pingsan seperti biasa.

##

Ya, ini memang belum terlalu malam

Waktu Tokyo menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam, Sasuke masih setia bersama dengan tunggangan mahalnya, membelah langit malam, hati dan pikirannya kacau, ia… jelas membutuhkan _distraction_ untuk masalah hatinya ini.

Otak jeniusnya berfikir jauh kedepan, ucapan Shikamaru, kejadian tadi siang serasa recorder yang terus diputar di pikiran Sasuke. Hari ini mungkin ia masih beruntung Hinata menolak Kiba Inuzuka, tapi bagaimana jika nanti kejadian seperi ini kembali terulang dan saat itu Hinata juga bersedia menyerahkan hatinya.

Jika itu terjadi, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke ? Jika Hinata tidak bisa bersamanya, apa gunanya segala hal yang sudah Sasuke miliki ? Jika Hinata tidak bersamanya bagaimana caranya Sasuke bertahan hidup jika pusat kehidupannya tidak bersama dengannya ?

Ia frustasi. Shit ! Kenapa mencintai seseorang rasanya menyakitkan seperti ini.

* * *

 _ **Tak peduli berapa banyak aku memanggil namamu**_

 _ **Kau seakan tidak perduli dan terus memaksa pergi**_

 _ **Tidak perduli berapa banyak aku membuang air mataku**_

 _ **Kau tetap t**_ **idak akan pernah berhenti**

Dalam perjalan pulang, Sasuke tersentak. Ia pegang erat setir mobilnya rasanya gugup dan onyx-nya bersinar… di luar universitas ia bisa melihat Hinata, sedang berjalan sendiri di pinggiran trotoar.

' _Hinata, kenapa sudah malam begini ia masih berada di luar rumah ?'_ tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Seingatku hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan Hinata ?'_ Lagi, Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri _'Apa aku harus turun dan menyapanya lalu menawarinya untuk pulang bersama ? aah… tidak-tidak dia pasti akan menolaknya.'_ Ia menjentikan jarinya pada setir kemudi, ia masih ragu untuk turun dan menyapa Hinata.

Dan belum sampai pada hasil pemikiran Sasuke, suara jeritan dari Hinata menyakitkan dirinya dan menyentakkan kesadarannya, sang Hyuga menjerit sekuat tenaga, ranselnya direbut paksa oleh seseorang yang dilihat dari tampilannya saja seperti gangster.

Sasuke marah, orang itu cari mati rupanya. Ia banting pintu mobilnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar si pencuri sialan itu.

' _Brengsek kau ! ku bunuh kau !'_

 _ **Tap**_

Sasuke mendapatkannya, bahu nya ia tekan hingga lelaki itu meringis kesakitan, dan seketika berbalik memberikan pukulan pada Sasuke.

 _ **Brugghhh**_

Satu tinju mengenai bahu kiri sang Uchiha, _"Ahhhhh !"_ Hinata yang melihatnya memekik ketakutan dan itu membuat sang Uchiha hilang konsentrasi, lagi _**Sreekkk**_ bahkan pisau pencuri itu mengenai sisi perut sang Uchiha.

" _Uchiha-san !"_ teriak Hinata padanya

 **Tap**

Sasuke kali ini berhasil menangkis pukulannya _**Brughhh**_ Satu pukulan tepat di wajah pencuri itu, membuatnya terjengkal, _'ini bayaran karena membuat Hinata ketakutan'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati, _ **Brughhh Brughhh Brughhh**_ terus menerus tanpa henti, Sasuke yang gelap mata beringas, seperti ingin membunuh pencuri sialan dihadapannya ini, berani sekali ia membuat Hinata ketakutan seperti tadi, dan ego Sasuke tidak menerima itu.

 _ **Brughhh… Brughhh**_

Hingga teriakan Hinata bagaikan air yang memadamkan api emosinya _"Uchiha-san tolong berhenti !"_ teriak Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari _amethyst_ nya yang indah.

Sasuke seketika berhenti, onyx-nya melembut melihat pujaan hatinya dengan tubuh bergetar di pinggian trotoar, ia berlari mendekap pada Hinata dan meninggalkan pencuri yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Hinata merosot, lututnya lemas ia bersimpuh di jalanan, ia menangis… Hinata menangis dan itu jelas membuat Sasuke gemetar.

" _Hyuga, apa kau terluka ?"_

Dan suara tangisan Hinata semakin kencang. Sasuke semakin panik !

" _To-tolong beritahu aku, apa kau terluka Hyuga ?"_ tanya Sasuke kembali.

Perlahan ia mendekat pada pengisi hatinya, mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya, Hinata tercekat, Sasuke merengkuh wajah Hinata dalam kedua tangannya,dan perlahan menghapus air mata hinata di pipinya dengan sapuan ibu jari tangannya.

" _Kau terluka ?"_ Lagi, Sasuke bertanya padanya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanda jawabannya, ia masih menangis terisak _"ini ransel mu… "_ ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan ransel Hinata.

" _A-arigatou…"_ balas hinata, ia menerima ranselnya dan mendekapnya.

" _Ini berat, apa isinya ?"_ tanya Sasuke penasaran.

" _La-Laptop, didalamnya ada jurnal penelitian untuk olimpiade nanti, ji-jika sampai hilang…"_ jawab Hinata belum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapannya Hinata ia menangis kembali. _"Terima kasih banyak Uchiha-san."_ Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali _"terimakasih… terima kasih."_

Hati Sasuke menghangat, ia merasa angin musim semi merangsak memenuhi setiap sel darahnya, menciptkan perasaan yang nyaman di detakan jantungnya.

' _Hinata'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati yang penuh dengan perasaan memuja untuk sang Hyuga.

Sasuke yang terlalu senang dengan situasi seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyadari perutnya yang terluka robek, perlahan darah segar merembes keluar, sebagian terserap oleh bajunya yang berwarna hitam.

Hinata yang terkejut menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berteriak _"Oh ya Tuhan ! Uchiha-san pe-perutmu ?!"_

 _ **Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri dengan kebohongan**_

 _ **Bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan melihatmu tersenyum**_

 _ **Tapi hatiku tetap harus menerima kenyataanya**_

 _ **Karena tempat yang kau tuju bukanlah pada ku**_

 _-tbc-_

 _ **Konbanwa Minna-**_

 _ **Gomenne kalau chap ini lagi-lagi mengecewakan, saya memang masih perlu banyak belajar dan bimbingannya.**_

 _ **Untuk jadwal updatenya, jika tidak ada halangan dan jika saya tidak sibuk setiap seminggu sekali pasti akan saya usahakan untuk up !**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review, terima kasih untuk respon positifnya, saran dan kritiknya saya terima.**_

 _ **Terima kasih juga untuk para readers maupun silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fict ini**_

 _ **Sekali lagi Sankyu arigatou ne,**_

 _ **Oyasuminasai**_

 _ **intan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

 **Chap IV**

 ** _Aku tak sebaiknya di hati mu…_**

 ** _Jarak antara kita tak dapat aku penuhi…_**

Sinar cahaya dari sang rembulan mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun itu, termasuk sang prodigy Uchiha, hatinya menghangat, setiap debaran jantungnya bekerja dan berdetak melebihi biasanya, onyx-nya sudah sangat jelas menjelaskan apa yang tergambar dihatinya.

Hinata-nya, tujuan kehidupannya…

Akhirnya setelah bermusim-musim ia yang hanya bisa melihat punggung sang _hime,_ malam ini ia berada sedekat ini dengannya, sebegitu bahagia-nya ia sampai-sampai luka di perutnya tidak terasa sama sekali.

Jika terluka seperti ini bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Hinata, maka Sasuke akan lebih memilih terluka setiap waktu agar Hinata bisa ada di sisinya, karena luka yang diakibatkan jauh dari sang Hyuga ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka fisik seperti ini bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

 _"_ _U-uchiha-san, pe-perutmu terluka?"_ tanya Hinata dengan gemetar dan isakan tangisannya.

 _"_ _Ha?"_ Jawab Sasuke ambigu, berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata, membuat otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak berfungsi.

Dan ini membuat Hinata semakin panik, air mata mulai mengalir dari _amethyst_ nya _"pe-perutmu, Uchiha-san…"._

Sasuke tersentak, melihat air mata Hinata jelas membuat kesadaraannya kembali, Sasuke pun kembali panik _"Hei, hei.. Hyuga, kenapa menangis? kau terluka?"_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan Uchiha di depannya ini, sudah jelas ia yang terluka, apa ia tidak merasa kesakitan akibat darah yang terus merembas keluar _"Bu-bukan aku, tapi perutmu Uchiha-san."_

Seketika Sasuke sadar, ia melirik pada kaosnya yang penuh darah, ia tersenyum miring, ia hanya merasa bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa terluka untuk melindungi sang pujaan hatinya, karena ia jauh ribuan kali memilih terluka dari pada melihat orang lain yang terluka untuk melindungi Hinata-nya.

 _"_ _Uchiha-san?"_ tanya Hinata kembali _"ba-bagaimana ini ya Tuhan?"_ Hinata bergetar panik, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Melihat Hinata yang begitu panik terhadapnya membuat Sasuke merasa melayang " _Hei, tenanglah Hyuga, luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatku mati."_ ucap Sasuke ' _satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku mati adalah ketidak beradaanmu'_ sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan terus menangis terisak, ia hanya merasa semua ini salahnya, Uchiha Sasuke terluka jelas karena kesalahannya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh haru pada gadis didepannya ini, hatinya jelas menghangat, rasanya sudah puluhan tahun dia hidup di dunia belum pernah merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti ini.

Direngkuhnya wajah sang Hyuga.

Hinata mendongak, mencuri tepat satu detakan nafas sang Uchiha, dengan buliran air mata di _amethyst_ nya membuat Sasuke merasa waktu berhenti di titik itu juga _"Hei, jangan menangis Hyuga, aku tidak suka jika seorang wanita menangis di depanku."_ titah Sasuke, dan Hinata seketika diam dari tangisnya, walau bahunya masih bergetar.

Dan ini wajar, tidak akan ada wanita yang tidak bergetar jika berada sedekat ini dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, onyx-nya menatapnya tajam seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut " _Kau punya sapu tangan Hyuga?"_ tanya Sasuke pada-nya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengganguk, ia lalu membuka resleting di kantong depan ranselnya dan mengambil sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga di setiap sisinya serta menyerahkan kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak langsung mengambilnya, ia lalu membuka kaosnya, luka akibat perkelahian tadi jelas terlihat, darah segar terlihat mengalir dari lukanya, Hinata terkesiap, ia menutup mulutnya, luka Sasuke terlihat sangat jelas.

" _Kemarikan ranselmu!"_ titah Sasuke kemudian.

 _"_ _Hah?"_ jawab Hinata bingung

Sasuke yang memang punya tabiat tidak pernah sabar langsung menarik ransel Hinata yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya, Hinata tersentak kaget " _Uchi-…"_ belum sampai ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, onyx Sasuke menatapnya tajam, dan Hinata seakan terintimidasi ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

 _"_ _Ransel mu biar aku yang bawa, seperti nya luka ini memang harus di jahit, kau mau menemaniku ke rumah sakit Hyuga ?"_ tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, yang entah mengapa terasa seperti perintah untuk Hinata, dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak bahagia, ia jadi punya alasan untuk terus berdekatan dengan sang pujaan hatinya.

" _Oh ya, satu lagi… kemarikan tangan mu?"_ titah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata, Hinata terkejut ia terjengkal dan menimpa tepat pada tubuh Sasuke.

Wajahnya menelusup tepat di dada bidang sang Uchiha yang tidak mengenakan apapun.

Keheningan sesaat mengambil alih suasanya, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sama-sama terkejut dan mereka beradu pandang, Hinata yang mulai sadar dari awal perlahan-lahan rona merah melingkupi wajahnya.

Dan untuk Sasuke.

Tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, karena sang Prodigy Uchiha hanya bisa terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan mungkin saja ia sudah tidak tahu caranya bernafas, sedari tadi wajahnya memerah, walaupun cahaya yang masuk ke retina hanya berasal dari rembulan tapi itu semua sudah cukup menjabarkan betapa merahnya wajah yang biasanya sedingin es dikutub selatan.

 _"_ _Go-gomenne, Uchiha-san."_ ucap Hinata memutuskan keheningan.

 _"_ _Hn"_ sahut Sasuke sebisanya, yaah… memang hanya dua konsonan itu yang bisa Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya, ia merasa setiap persendiaanya mendadak kaku.

Kami-sama, kenapa efek berdekatan dengan Hinata bisa separah ini.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, dan setelah sang Uchiha bisa mengendalikan detakan jantungnya, ia kembali berucap " _Kemarikan tangan mu."_ titah Sasuke, sambil menarik kembali tangan Hinata kemudian meletakan Sapu tangan beserta tangan pemiliknya di bagian sisi kiri perut Sasuke yang terluka " _Kau harus menghentikan pendarahannya."_ ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggangguk patuh, tangan kanan nya menempelkan sapu tangan miliknya pada luka di bagian sisi perut Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal, ia benar-benar ingin selamanya di posisi seperti ini, Hinata duduk disampingnya, Hinata sedikit menunduk dan tangannya tetap berada di perut sang Uchiha, setiap tanjakan, belokan, serta pemberhentian yang mendadak dari aktivitas mengemudinya jelas membuat jemari Hinata tegang, ia terkadang menyentuh kulit perut Sasuke yang memang tidak menggunakan penghalang apapun, dan itu jelas memberi rangsangan aneh di setiap pori-pori sang Uchiha.

Lagi dan lagi, sepanjang perjalan ke rumah sakit sudah tidak bisa di hitung berapa kali Sasuke melirik penuh kebahagian pada mahluk di sampingnya ini, ia berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Kami-sama dalam hatinya, untuk kebahagiannya hari ini, dan untuk kesempatannya agar bisa sedekat ini dengan Hinata.

* * *

Ya, Sasuke memang mendapatkan luka jahitan di perutnya, seharusnya dia di rawat inap terlebih dahulu malam itu, tapi Sasuke menolak. Dan pihak rumah sakit jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sasuke adalah pasien VVIP jelas dia selalu diutamakan.

Dan Hinata, entah sudah ribuan kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sasuke.

Setelah luka Sasuke sudah selesai diobati, Hinata yang sudah menunduk dan meminta ijin untuk pulang pada sang Uchiha lagi-lagi harus menahan nafasnya, Sasuke yang tanpa kata atau mungkin sekedar basa basi tawaran untuk mengantar pulang sang Hyuga, langsung saja menyeret Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Hinata awalnya menolak, karena ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Sasuke, tapi tatapan mata Sasuke seperti menyatakan _diam dan ikut saja_ membuat Hinata seketika diam dan menurut pada Sasuke.

" _Uchiha-san, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena kesalahan ku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini."_ ucap Hinata lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Ini bukan salahmu Hyuga, jadi berhenti meminta maaf."_ jawab Sasuke sambil terus melajukan mobil kesayangannya.

" _Ano, ji-jika ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untukmu, aku bersedia Uchiha-san, sungguh aku benar-benar meminta maaf."_

Dan Sasuke hanya melirikan matanya _"Benarkah?"_ jawab Sasuke _._

 _"_ _Hai, apapun itu, selama aku bisa melakukannya akan aku lakukan."_ sahut Hinata dan _amethyst_ nya terasa berbinar.

Sasuke terdiam, ia lagi-lagi merasa tidak bisa bernafas, bola mata yang seperti ini, pandangan yang seperti ini mengingatkannnya pada awal pertama kali pertemuan dia dengan Hinata, pertemuan yang membuat Sasuke mengenal apa itu cinta, pertemuan yang mampu mengubah seluruh antensi Sasuke yang hanya terpaku pada seorang Hyuga.

 _"_ _Baiklah."_ sahut Sasuke, " _Sampai luka ini mengering bisakah kau membuatkan aku bekal makan siang Hyuga?"_

Dan Hinata, tanpa pertimbangan apapun seketika ia mengangguk menyanggupi.

* * *

 **Karena aku tahu,**

 **Luka yang menyakitkan akan tertinggal pada ku**

 **Tetapi saat aku tahu itu, Aku tetap serakah**

 **Menginginkan dirimu menjadi cintaku**

 **Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?**

Cerahnya sinar matahari hari ini secerah hati Sasuke Uchiha.

Sepanjang pagi sampai seminar kelas ini berakhir untuk waktu makan siang, ia terus menerus menyunggingkan senyumnya, terkadang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli, dan Naruto yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa berdo'a sepanjang mata kuliah hari ini, berharap sang Sahabat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan jika pun Sasuke kenapa-napa tidak menular padanya.

Ya,

Ia bahagia saat ini, tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa melukiskan betapa ia bahagia saat ini, berada sedekat itu dengan Hinata memberikan aura yang baik untuk Sasuke, hati Sasuke menghangat dan disekelilingi perasaan yang gembira, ia ingin selalu merasakan perasaan seperti tadi malam, dadanya seperti bergejolak, ia akhirnya bisa mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke apartemennya, hal yang selama bermusim-musim ini hanya bisa Sasuke imajinasikan sebelum tidurnya.

Selesai seminar kelas siang itu, ia tergesa-gesa merapihkan jurnalnya serta laporannya ke dalam ranselnya, ia ingin segera keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan, ia ingin menemui pengisi hatinya di taman fakultasnya, ya… Hinata-nya sudah berjanji untuk membuatkan ia bekal makan siang, dan Sasuke tidak boleh terlambat sampai disana.

* * *

Meja kayu di sisi taman dengan bangku panjang yang diletakkan di sebelah pohon besar jelas menjadi tempat favorit para mahasiswa di kampus ini, tempat nyaman dan terbaik untuk sekedar menghabiskan bekal makan siang, bercengkrama dengan teman atau mungkin berdiskusi perihal tugas dan mata kuliah.

Dan Sasuke memilih tempat itu untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh Hinata. Sudah lewat dari 10 menit sejak kelas berakhir tapi Hinata-nya belum terlihat juga, ia sedikit kesal, walau di hatinya di liputi perasaan takut, ia takut Hinata tidak datang lagi seperti pesta ulang tahunnya, ia takut hatinya yang sudah terlalu bahagia terbang tinggi ternyata akhirnya akan jatuh terhempas juga.

Ia bersandar pada batang pohon, semilir angin memainkan anak rambutnya dan dalam pose itu membuat Sasuke terkesan sangat seksi.

" _Ano, Uchiha-san?"_

Hembusan angin menerbangkan wangi khas Hinata, Sasuke sangat hapal wangi ini bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter ia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan harum pemiliknya.

Onyx-nya seketika terbuka, ia menegang.

Tapi,

Kemudian alisnya berkerut, dan Onyx-nya berubah menjadi tajam, seakan mampu mengiris apapun yang dilihatnya.

Yah…

Hinata-nya memang disini, dengan kotak bento di genggaman tangannya, tapi ia tidak sendirian, bersamaan dengan gadis-gadis lain yang mungkin satu fakultas dengannya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar seperti melihat berlian.

Sasuke mendengus, terlebih melihat Hinata menunduk dan wajah ayu-nya tertutup poni panjangnya. Hinata kemudian duduk, memposisikan dirinya di hadapan sang pangeran kampus.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kotak bentonya.

 _"_ _Uchiha-san, kami semua senang sekali bisa melihat mu dari dekat dan makan siang bersama."_ ucap salah satu gadis bersuarai coklat yang memecah kehengingan. " _Hn"_ jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak merubah sudut pandangannya pada gadis didepannya ini, berharap Hinata menatapnya dan memberikan penjelasan kenapa ia datang bersama dengan segerombolan gadis-gadis berisik seperti ini.

Dan Hinata, ia yang memang sedari tadi merasa di perhatikan oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

" _Uchiha-san, apakah benar kau mendapatkan penghargaan lagi dari majalah luar negeri?"_ lagi dan lagi mereka bertanya dan suara berisik mereka membuat Sasuke sakit kepala, berbagai pertanyaan dari masalah kuliah, hobby, bahkan keluarganya tak henti-hentinya di tanyakan pada sang Uchiha, padahal setiap pertanyaan hanya Sasuke jawab dengan dua konsonan yang menjadi trademark nya.

Bahkan para gadis-gadis itu memaksa untuk berfoto dengan sang prodigy Uchiha, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menghardik, marah dan mengusir mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa… ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya, ada Hinata-nya disini, menampilkan sisi emosionalnya jelas bukan keinginan Sasuke, ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata nantinya yang akan menjadi takut melihatnya.

##

Rasa masakan Hinata memang tetap enak, sama seperti ia pertama kali memakannya. Onyx sasuke berbinar, walau dalam hati ia benar-benar marah dengan para gadis di sekelilingnya ini, masakan Hinata jelas menjadi obat penenang untuk emosinya.

Dan Hinata, sepanjang siang itu hanya bisa diam dan sesekali melirikkan matanya melihat bungsu Uchiha begitu lahap memakan bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya.

##

Bunyi sumpit yang diletakan dikotak bento menarik perhatian Hinata, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang meminum air mineralnya, kotak bentonya benar-benar bersih, Sasuke benar-benar menghabiskan semuanya dan itu membuat senyum Hinata mengembang, ia hanya merasa senang apa yang dia buat bisa disukai oleh orang lain, terlebih orang sekaliber Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Setelah satu jam berlalu, waktu makan siang pun sudah selesai dan para gadis itu mendengus dan marah, yah mereka hanya merasa kesal karena waktu berdekatan dengan pangeran idola mereka harus berakhir.

Mereka pun perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Hinata.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, Hinata merapihkan kotak bentonya kembali " _Ano, Uchiha-san, maafkan aku."_ ucap Hinata kemudian.

 _"_ _Hn"_ jawab Sasuke asal, ia memang sedang bersikap pura-pura kesal pada Hyuga yang didepannya ini, berharap Hinata mau menjelaskan kenapa ia harus membawa gerombolan gadis di waktu makan siangnya ini.

 _"_ _Aa-aku tidak tahu jika mereka mencuri dengar percakapan ku dengan Tenten-san tentang makan siang dengan Uchiha-san hari ini, dan mereka memaksa untuk ikut, sekali lagi maafkan aku."_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum, yahhh…

Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga dengan kedatangan gadis-gadis berisik tadi, ia jadi tidak merasa gugup berdekatan dengan Hinata.

 _"_ _Iya, aku tahu itu."_ jawab Sasuke " _Tapi Hyuga, luka ku belum kering kau tidak lupa perjanjiannya kan ?"_ tanya Sasuke kembali.

" _Hai."_ ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

 **Deg**

Dan lagi-lagi, organ di tubuh Sasuke belum terbiasa jika melihat senyum Hinata-nya, lagi-lagi dadanya bergemuruh, ia hanya bisa berharap suara keras detakan jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Hinata.

Sasuke berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan _nervous_ akibat senyum Hinata " _Dan jangan kau bawa lagi mereka, suara berisik teman-teman mu membuat ku pusing Hyuga."_

 _"_ _Baik."_ jawab Hinata sambil berdiri dan menggengam kotak bekal makan siangnya, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpamitan pada Sasuke.

 _"_ _Hyuga!"_ panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan dirinya di bangku taman, ia hanya merasa tidak rela karena waktu berjalan terasa begitu cepat bagi Sasuke.

Hinata pun seketika berbalik, memposisikan _amethys_ nya untuk beradu pandang dengan Sasuke Uchiha _"Ya?"_ sahut Hinata.

 _"_ _Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, rasanya enak."_ jawab Sasuke.

Padahal dalam otak jeniusnya sudah ada berjuta pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Hinata, tapi… lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata ambigu yang bisa dia keluarkan.

Hinata merona, ia lagi dan lagi menundukkan kepalanya _"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Uchiha-san."_

 _"_ _Ya, besok… jangan lupa tambahkan tomat." titah Sasuke_

Dan Hinata hanya mengganguk kemudian perlahan bayangannya hilang dari onyx sang Uchiha.

* * *

 _I already love you so much…_

Hal apa yang paling di nantikan oleh Sasuke Uchiha ?

Kenapa mahasiswa di tingkat akhir yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas akhir selalu pergi ke kampus ?

Alasannya hanya satu,

Agar bisa menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan Hinata Hyuga.

Hari ini, hari ke-5 Hinata membuatkan dia bekal makan siang, dan sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, Sasuke yang terlalu gugup dan Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya pemalu sama sekali tidak membantu, tak ada interaksi apapun selain makan siang dan saling melempar ucapan terima kasih dari mereka berdua.

Sasuke sedikit frustasi, ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia yang selama ini di juluki cassanova dan memiliki banyak mantan kekasih jadi bersikap seperti ini, membuka percakapan dengan Hinata saja mulutnya terkesan kaku, dan jika pun ia menjalin komunikasi rasanya terkesan seperti memberi perintah pada sang Hyuga.

Ia tidak mau seperti ini selamanya, belum lagi luka di perutnya perlahan-lahan mengering, walau sebenarnya luka ini bisa kering 2 atau 3 hari lebih cepat, tapi Sasuke sengaja membuat lukanya terus basah dan harus diperban setiap hari. Karena Sasuke hanya tidak ingin, kesempatan berdekatan dengan Hinata harus berakhir secepat itu.

" _Hyuga_ , Terima kasih untuk bekal hari ini." ucap Sasuke seperti biasa

" _Terima kasih juga Uchiha-san."_ jawab Hinata kemudian.

" _Hyuga…"_ tanya Sasuke datar

"Ya?"

Dengan segala keberanian Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya " _Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"._

 _"_ _Silahkan."_ jawab Hinata ia pun menghentikan aktivitas merapihkan kotak makan siangnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

" _Kenapa kau mengambil jurusan Ilmu politik dan Sosial?"_

Hinata tersenyum, dengan rona merah di pipinya dan helaian indigonya seperti dipermainkan oleh angin, tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam ' _cantik'._

 _"_ _Ya, aku memiliki mimpi Uchiha-san, dan kupikir mimpi itu bisa aku wujudkan jika aku bisa bekerja pada fraksi di pemerintahan."_ jawab Hinata

 _"_ _Mimpi?"_ tanya Sasuke kemudian " _Mimpi apa itu?"._

 _"_ _Aku lahir dan besar di sebuah desa kecil dan terpencil jauh dari Tokyo, hidup disana benar-benar sulit sekali, bahkan aliran listrik hanya akan hidup jika malam hari, akses jalan pun sulit."_ jawab Hinata, dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

 _"_ _Benarkah? ini Jepang Hyuga, rasanya tidak mungkin ada daerah seperti yang kau ceritakan itu."_ tanya Sasuke kembali.

 _"_ _Ya, wajar jika Uchiha-san tidak tahu, karena memang pemerintah daerah tidak pernah memberitakan perihal desa kelahiranku pada pemerintah pusat, dan anggaran untuk pembangunan desa dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa oknum, ini wajar… karena di dunia ini pasti ada beberapa orang yang memiliki sifat mementingkan dirinya sendiri walau harus membuat orang lain menderita, dan mereka menganggap dalam dunia politik apapun itu dianggap benar."_ ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke termangu.

Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berubah menjadi sendu, rasanya ada sebagian hatinya juga merasakan sakit " _Lalu, apakah keluargamu mendukung apa yang kau lakukan?"_ tanya Sasuke kembali, ia benar-benar menikmati moment seperti ini, bisa berbicara perihal hal-hal pribadi dengan pengisi hatinya.

 _"_ _Ya, itu pasti. Yang aku punya didunia ini hanya kakak laki-laki dan dia adalah dokter di desaku, dia satu-satunya dokter disana, Ni-san ku sangat luar biasa, aku pun belajar ilmu keperawatan darinya, dia tidak hanya pintar, tapi dia berhati mulia, dia selalu melayani masyarakat desa tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun."_ ucap Hinata menjelaskan dengan bangga, pandangannya menerawang jauh kedepan, _amethyst_ nya seperti menebar kehangatan terutama untuk pria yang duduk didepannya.

" _Lalu, apakah kau memiliki mimpi Uchiha-san?"_ tanya Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya _"Tidak ada, karena jalan hidup seorang Uchiha sudah di tentukan bahkan saat ia belum lahir."_ ucap Sasuke ' _Satu-satunya mimpiku adalah mengikatmu menjadi milik ku Hyuga'_ sambung Sasuke dalam hati, _"Sepertinya kau sangat bangga pada Ni-san mu itu?"._

"Ya, pasti." sahut Hinata "Bukannya Uchiha-san juga memiliki kakak laki-laki?" dan Hinata bertanya balik padanya.

 _"_ _Ya, Satu kakak laki-laki."_

" _Uchiha-san juga pasti sangat bangga padanya kan? karena menurut berita yang kudengar Uchiha Itachi adalah most wanted tahun ini."_ lagi dan lagi Hinata menjawab dengan rona merah di pipinya.

 _"_ _Berita yang kau dengar itu salah, Hyuga."_ Ucap Sasuke datar

 _"_ _Hekh, benarkah?"_ jawab Hinata terkejut.

 _"_ _Tentu, karena yang most wanted tahun ini jelas adalah aku, adiknya."_

Dan senja kembali mengambil alih waktu hari itu, menjadi saksi antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang tertawa bersama, kelegaan jelas terpancar dari wajah sang Prodigy, bahkan hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel beserta alamat email langsung dari sang Hyuga, Sasuke jelas bahagia.

* * *

Semakin hari, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin mengalami kemajuan, Setiap jam makan siang bungsu Uchiha pasti sudah ready di tempat favoritnya diatap gedung, tempat terbaik yang hanya boleh ia dan Hinata datangi, jauh dari kebisingan dan suasananya yang rindang.

Di tempat ini, dan didepan Hinatanya, Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti pada keluarganya, ia bahkan bisa tertawa lepas jika mendengarkan lelucon dari Hinata, yahhh fakta terbaru yang Sasuke tahu tentang pengisi hatinya, Hinatanya walau terkesan pendiam ia adalah orang yang humoris.

Hinata menurutnya adalah ciptaan yang sempurna, bulu matanya, rona pipinya, kulit putihnya, masakannya, wanginya, suaranya, dan bibirnya yang selalu membuat Sasuke menelan ludah jika melihatnya, yaah semua yang ada pada Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin hari semakin menggilainya.

Dan ia, tidak pernah dan tidak ingin membayangkan hidup tanpa melihat pujaan hatinya.

Namun… lagi-lagi Kami-sama sepertinya senang mempermaikan hatinya.

Tangannya bergetar menerima kertas yang ia terima dari Shikamaru, rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, deru nafasnya turun naik menahan geraman amarah, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

" _Brengsek!"_ raung Sasuke, ia mengamuk, menendang kursi bahkan memecahkan kata jendela samping di kelas yang tanpa penghuni itu, hanya ada ia dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus penuh ejek _"Ck, Akhirnya aku tahu alasannya, kenapa kau bisa tergila-gila pada Hyuga itu."_

Onyx Sasuke membesar, menatap tajam pada sahabat di depannya ini, apa-apaan dia, disaat seperti ini masih sempat untuk memberikan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu seperti ini _"Apa maksudmu Naara?"_ geram Sasuke.

" _Hinata berhati malaikat."_ ucap Shikamaru datar, lalu perlahan meninggalkan kelas yang seperti terkena badai " _Sebaiknya kau temui ia sekarang daripada kau menyesal seumur hidupmu, Uchiha."_ sahut Shikamaru dan bayangannya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

* * *

Bagaimana ini ?

Kenapa Kami-sama tidak membiarkan ia merasakan kebahagian yang sedikit lebih lama .

Apa dosa yang Sasuke perbuat sehingga ia harus selalu berada di posisi ini.

Tak ada yang lain, Sasuke hanya menginginkan Hinata, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit.

Ia pun bahkan rela menukarkan semua miliknya, bahkan kehidupannya untuk mencintai Hinata seumur hidupnya.

Lalu kenapa seperti ini?

Ia berlari, menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, seluruh ototnya menegang, ia ingin menemui Hinata-nya, dan berharap apa yang Shikamaru bilang adalah lelucon.

 _'_ _Ini tidak mungkin kan?'_ sepanjang perjalanannya menuju fakultas Hinata, ia terus menerus melafalkan pertanyaanya berharap ada kekuatan dalam kata-katanya itu, berharap apa yang ia ucapkan menjadi mantra baginya.

 **Brakkkk**

Suara pintu ruangan rapat yang dibuka paksa

 _"_ _Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ teriak Sasuke.

Dan jelas membuat seluruh atensi peserta rapat menjadi terfokus padanya, onyx-nya bergerak liar diruangan itu mencari pemilik hatinya.

Setelah bayangan sang Hyuga tertangkap di retina-nya, ia mendekat padanya, lalu seketika menarik lengan pemilik mata _amethyst_ itu untuk keluar dan menarik Hinata ke atap gedung tempat favoritnya.

##

" _Kenapa_?" tanya Sasuke lirih _"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana Hyuga?"_

 _"_ _Ma-maafkan aku Uchiha-san."_ dengan terbata ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata sedikit bergetar takut, ia merasa aura di sekeliling Sasuke tidak seperti Sasuke yang selama ini ia kenal.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Afrika tengah? kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini saat makan siang kemarin?"_

 _"_ _Ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahukannya padamu."_ jawab Hinata dengan raut wajah penyesalan.

" _Tapi kenapa kau yang harus pergi!"_ bentak Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak, bola matanya seketika berair. Ia terkejut, Sasuke membentaknya sepeti itu.

Dan Sasuke, ia tercekat.

Melihat Hinata menangis karenanya jelas membuat tubuh Sasuke menjadi ikut bergetar " _Ma-maafkan aku Hyuga, bu-bukan maksud ku untuk berbicara seperti itu padamu."_

Dan Hinata, ia hanya bisa menahan isakannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _"_ _Kenapa, kenapa Hyuga kau harus ikut menjadi relawan ke Afrika tengah, kau bukan mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran atau perawat, jadi untuk apa kau ke daerah bencana seperti itu?"_

" _Kau pasti sudah tahu Uchiha-san, bencana yang menimpa daerah disana, dan aku harus kesana."_ jawab Hinata.

" _Ya, aku tahu, gempa bumi yang terjadi kemarin siang iya kan ?! dan karena itu kau memutuskan untuk pergi kesana bukan, apa yang bisa dilakukan mahasiswa sosial disana?!"_ lagi dan lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan intonasi tinggi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

" _A-aku memiliki license keperawatan, dan hanya aku di fakultas ini yang bisa berbahasa Negara itu, aku harus pergi kesana Uchiha-san."_ jawab Hinata.

 _"_ _Ta-tapi."_ ucap Sasuke " _Kau tahu Negara itu bukan Negara yang aman Hyuga, bahkan antar penduduk sipil dan pemerintah ada konflik perebutan kekuasaan yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah berakhir."_

 _"_ _Ya, Aku tahu, makanya aku harus kesana, tidak banyak Negara yang mengirim perwakilannya kesana, dan aku harus kesana."_ jawab Hinata tegas.

 _"_ _Vi-virus ebola, malaria… bahkan banyak penyakit menular di Negara itu."_ tutur Sasuke

" _Ya, aku tahu itu Uchiha-san."_

 _"_ _Sam-sampai kapan kau disana?"_ tanya Sasuke, dan suara Sasuke pun berubah menjadi lirihan.

" _Hanya sampai statusnya bencana nya di turunkan menjadi Siaga I"_ jawab Hinata.

Kehengingan menghiasai saat itu, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke hanya berdiam diri.

 _"_ _Kau mementingkan kehidupan orang lain yang tidak kau kenal, Lalu, bagaimana denganku Hyuga?"_

 ** _Akan aku pertaruhkan segalanya untuk-mu_**

 ** _Mereka mungkin akan menyebut ku gila_**

 ** _Yang terus berjuang untuk bersama denganmu_**

 ** _Dan Saat-saat yang berkilauan ini memang membuatku gila_**

 ** _Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah_**

 ** _Menjadikan diriku Satu-satunya untuk-mu_**

-tbc-

 ** _Konbanwa Minna-san…_**

 ** _Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia baca fict ini sampai di chap-iv_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk semua respon positifnya,_**

 ** _Mungkin di chap ini lagi-lagi alurnya mengecewakan, yahhh mungkin karena menulisnya di saat perut sedang lapar :D :D :D_**

 ** _Untuk masalah penulisan miring di setiap percakapan niat awalnya sih supaya memudahkan reader yang jika hanya ingin membaca interaksi antar character saja, tapi ternyata saya salah yah ? hehehhehe_**

 ** _Gomenne, saya baru dan masih harus belajar banyak di dunia fict ini, dan masalah spasi di setiap tanda baca, lagi-lagi saya tidak punya alasan untuk menjawabnya, karena saya terbiasa bekerja dengan puluhan angka di excel dan saat menulis fict harus di jadi sedikit kaku._**

 ** _Selanjutnya pasti akan saya perbaiki,_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya._**

 ** _Sekali lagi Sankyu Arigatou -ttebayo._**

 ** _Intan._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

* * *

" _Kau mementingkan kehidupan orang lain yang tidak kau kenal, Lalu bagaimana denganku Hyuga?"_

 **Chap V**

 **Seseorang tolong katakan jika ini bukanlah kenyataannya...**

 **Mengapa aku bisa membiarkan kepergianmu**

 **Sementara aku tak mampu bertahan hidup tanpamu...**

Hatinya remuk tak berbentuk, perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti nya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menguap entah kemana. Ia terus menatap pujaaan hatinya, pengisi hatinya, pusat kehidupannya. Dadanya bergemuruh, darah di seluruh tubuhnya serasa membeku, ia tersenyum penuh luka mendapati Hyuga nya yang terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Bahkan setelah Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Hinata tidak merespon apapun, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sasuke saja Hinata seperti tidak sudi melakukannya.

Sasuke mendengus penuh ejek, tubuhnya serasa sudah mati rasa.

Ia berbalik dan perlahan langkahnya meninggalkan sang Hyuga sendirian di atap gedung universitas. Senja hari ini terasa kelam, bahkan hangatnya sinar senja tidak terasa sama sekali untuk Sasuke, ia merasa sinar matahari membakar seluruh organ tubuhnya sore itu.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal keluar dari lingkungan kampus, raut wajahnya mengeras tanpa ekpresi _"_ Dobe, kau dimana?!"tanya Sasuke melalui telpon pada sahabatnya Naruto Uzumaki "Ya, ditempat biasa temani aku minum." titah Sasuke kembali.

 _ **Swingggg**_

Bunyi mesin dari kendaraan Sasuke terasa menyesakkan, ia melajukan tunggangannya tanpa aturan, membelah jalanan Tokyo dan berusaha melarikan diri dari perasaan buruk hatinya.

* * *

"Su-sumimasen, Naara-san?"sapa Hinata pada pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur di sudut perpustakaan.

Perlahan si jenius dari klan Nara membuka kelopak matanya dan melirikan matanya, melihat siapa yang menganggu tidurnya, ia jadi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak.

"Ya?" _jawab Shikamaru_

"A-ano, bisakah aku menitipkan ini padamu?"tanya Hinata, suara lirihannya terasa seperti gumaman, sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat yang terbungkus rapih didalam sebuah amplop coklat.

"Hn, apa ini dan untuk siapa?"

"U-untuk Uchiha-san, aku tidak melihatnya di lingkungan kampus, dan aku pun tidak berani untuk menemuinya, apakah boleh aku menitipkan ini untuknya?"tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." jawab Shimakaru singkat, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai responnya "Hyuga?" tanya Shikamaru padanya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok siang." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya "Dan selamat Nara-san, kau terpilih menjadi mahasiswa lulusan terbaik."

Shikamaru menerima jabatan tangan Hinata "Terima kasih, tapi bukan aku saja yang terpilih, Sasuke juga." ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Ya aku tahu itu, sekali lagi selamat dan terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Hyuga, kenapa kau tidak pergi setelah perayaan wisuda?" lagi, Shikamaru bertanya pada gadis Hyuga didepannya ini.

"Para korban di sana tidak mungkin menunggu sampai selesai perayaan wisuda kan? lagi pula, gelarku tetap akan di berikan walau aku tidak mengikuti perayaan wisuda."ucap Hinata.

"Hn, kau benar, kalau begitu selamat berjuang dan kembalilah dengan selamat."ucap Shikamaru, dan Hinata kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk berpamitan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Waktu berputar begitu cepat, melewati apapun tanpa pertimbangan, menyisakan penyesalan bagi mereka yang tidak bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik, atau bahkan membuat sebuah kebahagian bagi setiap jiwa yang sudah terpilih.

Hari terpanjang bagi Sasuke Uchiha, sudah hampir 2 hari ia menghabiskan waktunya di bar favoritnya, ia benar-benar kacau, hatinya remuk tak berbentuk. Ia merasa sakit hati. Dengan semua sikap yang ia tunjukan pada sang Hyuga selama ini sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, bahkan disaat Sasuke terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya diam tanpa berekpresi apapun.

Dan, membuat Hinata semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

 _ **Drrrttt… Drrttt…**_

Puluhan panggilan, belasan email dari Naruto atau Shikamaru sama sekali tidak Sasuke perdulikan, entah sudah berapa puluh botol yang sudah Sasuke habiskan, ia jelas membutuhkan _distraction_ untuk masalah sakit di hatinya, dan alcohol… selalu jadi pilihan utama dalam setiap bayangannya.

Tapi, untuk saat ini berbeda…

Shikamaru Naara yang biasanya terkesan tidak perduli dengan hal merepotkan apapun di sekelilingya, tapi saat ini ponsel dari Sasuke penuh dengan _notification_ darinya. Dan akhirnya dengan tanpa minat Sasuke menerima panggilan darinya "Hn, ada apa?!"tanya Sasuke to the point pada pemuda Nara yang menghubunginya melalui ponsel.

"Bodoh! Kau dimana?!"Shikamaru balik bertanya padanya dengan nada suara yang naik beberapa oktaf.

Sasuke mendengus geli "Hei, Naara… berani sekali kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu pada seorang Uchiha?" ucap Sasuke, ia yang saat ini benar-benar mabuk, sambil terpejam ia bersandar di sofa bar yang sudah ia duduki sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

"Ya, seorang Uchiha pecundang."ucap Shikamaru datar "Cepat kau ke bandara sekarang, Hinata akan berangkat jam 2 siang ini."sambung Shikamaru.

Dan panggilan telpon pun diputus sepihak oleh Shikamaru.

 _ **Tuuuuutttt…**_

Dan yang berlaku bagi Sasuke?

Tubuhnya membeku, apa-apa tadi yang dikatakan oleh si rambut nanas?

Maksudnya kebandara? Hinata? Jam2?

Otak jenius Sasuke benar-benar menguap saat ini, berbagai pertanyaan terasa seperti berulang-ulang di otaknya, Onyx-nya membesar menyeramkan.

Tanpa pertimbangan apapun, ia bergegas pergi, dengan perasaaan yang bergemuruh, ia mengendarai _Lamborghini_ nya membelah jalanan, melajukan kendaraanya seperti hanya ia di kota ini yang mempunyai hak atas jalan tersebut.

Sasuke tidak bisa berfikir, yang terkonsep di otaknya hanya tiba di bandara sebelum pukul 2, jika tidak… ia merasa waktu kematiannya sudah dekat, Hinata-nya tidak akan berada dijangkauannya lagi.

* * *

Dan sepertinya, memang Kami-sama senang bermain-main dengan hatinya…

Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat sangat kacau sekali, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pewaris Uchiha, baju lusuh yang sudah 2 hari tidak diganti, ravennya yang berantakan, wajah stoic nya yang biasanya mampu membuat setiap wanita rela menghabiskan seluruh waktunya agar bisa terus melihat ukiran sempurna dari ciptaan seorang Uchiha, kali ini terlihat menyedihkan, raut wajahnya terasa sayu.

Langkahnya terasa berat, wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekpresi.

Semua nya terlambat…

Sasuke tiba di bandara pukul 2 lewat dan jelas jika pesawat yang membawa pujaan hatinya sudah tinggal landas, meninggalkan Jepang dan seluruh perasaan hatinya…

Dan…

Lebih dari satu jam ia membuat kekacaw-an di bandara, berteriak-teriak di depan meja pelayanan meminta pesawat yang membawa Hinata-nya berbalik arah.

Tapi, itu jelas mustahil bukan? Walau Uchiha jelas punya kuasa atas bandara tersebut, tetap saja tidak bisa membuat pesawat itu kembali ke Jepang.

Tubuhnya ambruk beberapa langkah dari meja pelayanan, Shikamaru yang melihatnya dengan sigap menahan beban tubuhnya, dengan tertatih ia membawa Uchiha muda itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Baka, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kau sejak dulu Uchiha?!"

Dan Sasuke tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa mati rasa pada sandaran kursi, tatapan matanya terasa hampa.

"Ini…" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya melirikkan onyx-nya sebagai jawaban.

"Dari Hinata, ia menitipkan ini untukmu kemarin siang."kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

Onyx-nya terasa bersinar dan membesar seketika.

Dengan gemetar ia menerima amplop dari tangan Shikamaru "Hi-hinata?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Dan sang prodigy Uchiha dengan sisa tenaganya perlahan membuka amplop yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa bergetar.

 _ **Srekkk…**_

Onyx-nya memanas, perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, setiap kata yang ia baca secara perlahan semakin terasa menusuk ulu hatinya.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sumimasen, Uchiha-san…_

 _Ano, aku minta maaf karena melanggar janji untuk terus membuatkan bekal makan siang sampai lukamu mengering, dan maafkan aku juga karena tidak memberitahukan perihal keikut sertaanku menjadi relawan ini pada-mu, aku hanya merasa tidak tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk memberitahukannya padamu, dan kejadian ini semua pun mendadak. Bahkan untuk mengirim email langsung padamu saja aku tidak berani._

 _Jika semuanya lancar dan tidak ada kendala apapun di lapangan nanti, mungkin sekitar 5 bulan kedepan kami semua bisa kembali ke Jepang. Do'akan kami ya semoga bisa kembali ke Jepang tanpa kurang satu apapun._

 _Selamat untuk gelar mahasiswa terbaik yang kau dapat Uchiha-san, itu sungguh KEREN._

 _Setelah aku pulang dari Afrika nanti, sesuai dengan janji yang aku buat, aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkunjung ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Ni-sanku, dan aku yakin kau pasti menyukai tempat tinggal ku disana._

 _Aku berharap Uchiha-san selalu dalam lindungan Kami-sama dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

 _Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf._

 _Hinata Hyuga._

Sasuke mendengus geli, setelah membaca rentetan kata yang Hinata tulis, ia tertawa getir di sela-sela air matanya, berusaha menahan getaran suara tangisnya "Bodoh!".

Bahkan dalam tulisan suratnya pun Hinata sama sekali tidak membahas tentang perasaannya, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang bekal makan siang "Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini Hinata!" teriak Sasuke entah pada siapa dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu.

"Brengsek! brengsek! brengsek!" raung Sasuke.

Dan membuat seluruh antensi setiap pengunjung yang ada di bandara menjadi terfokus padanya.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara sang Uchiha menggema di setiap sudut bandara hari ini, mengungkapkan betapa sakit dihatinya yang ia rasakan serasa membelah setiap lapisan kulitnya, karena berteriak seperti apapun Hinata-nya tetap tidak akan kembali kan?

Dan ia bisa tidak bisa harus terbiasa tanpa keberadaanya.

* * *

Sementara di lain tempat dan di lain waktu.

Dibelahan dunia yang lain seorang gadis menangis terisak di sudut camp, ia merasa hidup dengan separuh jiwa di Negara orang lain.

Berulang kali mengucapkan kata yang menjadi mantra untuk penguat jiwanya… ' _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ … _**Uchiha Sasuke'.**_

Terus menerus berulang, setiap ia merasa sakit di hatinya selalu ia ucapkan mantra-nya itu, berharap mendapat kekuatan dari kata-kata yang ia puji dalam hatinya. Dari _Amethys_ nya mengalir buliran air mata.

Ya.

Setiap malam, setelah jam tugas relawannya berakhir, ia selalu mengurung diri di camp miliknya, berusaha mengobati rindu yang terasa membelenggu jiwa dan hatinya, perasaan rindu yang ia anggap adalah kesalahan.

Dan ya.

Hinata Hyuga hanya merasa perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap bungsu Uchiha adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia hanya merasa cinta yang ia miliki adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena… bagaimana mungkin, orang seperti dirinya mempunyai hak untuk mencintai seorang Uchiha, terlebih adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Suara dentuman musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ serasa menembus telinga, menyesakkan dan memabukan.

Gemerlap warna warni lampu bar terasa menambah luka bagi seseorang yang sudah hampir 3 bulan ini menjadi tamu tetap untuk Bar milik Kabuto, bukan lagi Club milik Orochimaru yang menjadi tempat favoritnya, sang _Cassanova_ tidak lagi berminat dengan club itu, dia hanya merasa bosan dengan wanita-wanita disana, dan kebetulan Naruto no baka sahabat terbaiknya merekomendasikan tempat ini berikut dengan wanita-wanita cantik berambut panjang padanya.

Tempat yang menjadi rumah kedua selain kantor Uchiha Corporation bagi Sasuke, karena ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dua tempat itu. Saat ia merasakan sesak di hatinya, ia pasti mencari _distraction_ untuk perasaan hatinya, dan wanita serta alcohol adalah perpaduan yang paling baik bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya.

Sasuke Uchiha saat ini sedang menikmati dunianya sendiri, di ruangan eksekutif duduk berdua ia sedang berpagutan dengan seorang wanita malam, penghibur hatinya dan pengalih perhatiannya. Entah wanita ini wanita keberapa yang telah menemani malam-malam sunyi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena…

Tidak bisa melihat belahan jiwanya hampir 3 bulan jelas membuat Sasuke depresi, selepas Hinata pergi ia mengurung diri di kamar lebih dari berhari-hari, dan saat ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rindunya entah sudah berapa kali ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit hatinya menjadi perasaan sakit di raganya.

Dan butuh lebih dari ratusan jam untuk membuat Sasuke Uchiha bangkit dari keterpurukan hatinya, walau harus dengan alcohol setidaknya itu lebih baik, ia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan dan hiburan malam.

Sasuke hampir tidak pernah sendiri, jika ia sendiri ia selalu merasa sesak karena ingatan tentang Hinata menguasai pikirannya dan berakhir dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, sebab itu ia tidak pernah sendiri, selalu ada yang menemani entah sahabatnya, Jugoo asissten pribadinya atau wanita-wanita berambut panjang pilihan Sasuke.

Dan kenapa yang selalu Sasuke cari adalah wanita yang berambut panjang? Jawabannya jelas, mengingatkan ia pada belahan jiwanya… Hinata Hyuga.

Surat dari Hinata 3 bulan yang lalu serta topi hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Hinata selalu Sasuke bawa kemana pun ia pergi karena hanya itu yang Sasuke punya untuk mengenang Hinata-nya.

"2 bulan lagi… saat kau kembali, dengan cara apapun aku akan mengikatmu menjadi hanya milik-ku Hyuga." ya… mantra ini, selalu menjadi kata-kata penguat untuk hari-hari yang dilalui Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 ** _Afrika Tengah_**

105 Hari sudah Hinata habiskan di daratan tandus nan gersang, status bencana pun sudah di turunkan, walau belum sepenuhnya membaik, setidaknya daratan ini masih terlihat sisa-sisa kehidupan.

Di tanah bencana seperti ini.

Hinata malah terlihat sangat mempesona, tanpa lelah ia berlari kesana kemari, merawat dan membantu apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan. Menyibukkan diri sekaligus berusaha melupakan perasaan hatinya.

Siapa yang tahu…2

Ternyata gadis Hyuga ini pun merasakan perasaan sakit yang teramat karena berjauhan dari lelaki yang mengisi jiwanya.

Tapi ternyata, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang terpikat pada aura sang Hyuga, seorang dokter muda dari Universitas yang berbeda pun memendam perasaan istimewa sejak pertama beradu pandang dengan _amethyst_ nya. Dia terpesona pada wajah ayunya, kelembutannya, sikapnya.

"Hinata?" panggilnya "bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya sensei… " jawab Hinata

"Pasien no 23 tolong kau periksa suhu tubuhnya, dan isi laporan medisnya, setelah itu bawa keruangan ku." titahnya kemudian

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian berlalu pergi ke ruangan rawat.

 _ **Brakkk**_

Hanya berselang 5 menit Hinata kembali dan membuka paksa ruangan dokter yang seenaknya memberi perintah tadi.

Alis Hinata bertaut tanda ia sedang kesal _"Sensei..! kau menipuku lagi?!"_

Dan pria dengan stelan jas putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya hanya bisa menahan perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak "ahahahaha… gomen… gomen Hinata-chan, kau terlihat serius sekali tadi, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mengerjai-mu lagi."

"Jika kau mengerjai ku lagi, aku akan laporkan supaya lisenci dokter mu di cabut!"jawab Hinata wajahnya memerah bukan merah merona saat ia sedang malu, tapi rona merah yang menandakan ia sedang kesal.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi

 **Tapp**

Sebelum sempat berbalik, lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu di tarik oleh sang dokter, memaksa Hinata untuk menghapus jarak dengannya "Istirahatlah sebentar Hinata, tubuh mu butuh istirahat _."_ ucapnya seduktif sedikit berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih sanggup." ucap Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman dokter didepannya ini.

"Hey, kau berada dalam team ku… dan aku ketua nya kau harus menurut padaku!" Ucapnya sedikit kesal dengan sikap keras kepala gadis didepannya ini.

"Ini sudah lewat dari shift dinas mu Toneri-kun, jadi kau bukan ketua ku saat ini."

"Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hyuga, sudahlah… dokter mu ini minta dibuatkan kopi 2 gelas dan aku tunggu didepan, paham?!" titah Toneri dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

##

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk pori-pori kulit, malam ini bintang terlihat berterbaran di langit Afrika, suara jangkrik menjadi backsound tersendiri untuk dua insan yang saat ini sedang duduk berdua jauh dari pos medis.

"Hinata… selepas dari tugas relawan ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Toneri sambil perlahan meminum kopi instan buatan Hinata.

"Hm, entahlah… mungkin melamar pekerjaan." jawab Hinata

"Hei Hinata… aku punya pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, kau mau?" tawar Toneri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Nani? pekerjaan apa?" tanya Hinata

"Jadilah istriku." ucap Toneri tegas, mata bulannya menatap tajam _amethyst_ Hinata dan menguncinya sesaat.

 **Uhuukkk**

Hinata tersedak kopi buatannya sendiri, mendengar tawaran absurd dari teman yang baru dikenalnya selama 3 bulan belakang ini jelas ia terkejut "Hey sensei, sudah kubilang jangan mengerjaiku lagi!".

"Aku serius Hinata, bukankah sudah ku katakan berulang-ulang, aku jatuh cinta pada mu sejak pertama melihatmu, tapi kau tidak pernah percaya dan selalu menganggap lelucon ucapanku ini." sahut Toneri frustasi ia mengacak acak rambut putihnya.

"Tidak, lagi pula aku sudah tidak punya hati untuk diberikan kepada orang lain…" ucap Hinata datar, wajahnya berubah sayu… byakugannya menerawang ke langit malam.

 _ **Uhuukkkk…**_

Hinata tiba-tiba memuntahkan kembali kopi yang sudah ia minum.

Toneri yang tepat berada disampingnya reflex berdiri terkejut "Hinata, kau kenapa?"

 **Hwuekkkkk… Hwuekkkkk…**

Lagi, Hinata memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Toneri mendekat, memegang tengkuk Hinata dan memijitnya secara perlahan "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi "Oh ya Tuhan, suhu tubuh mu panas sekali Hinata?! ucapnya panik.

 **Brukkk**

Hanya hitungan detik, Hinata hilang kesadaran ia pingsan saat itu.

* * *

5 bulan pun berlalu… ya, 5 bulan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha, hari ini ia bangun sangat pagi, hatinya bersorak gembira terlebih mendengar kabar dari Jugo orang kepercayaannya bahwa rombongan relawan Universitas Konoha akan tiba hari ini.

Ia bersenandung kecil, ia bahkan mendatangkan stylish professional ke mansionnya untuk memotong rambutnya, yaah… rambut Sasuke sedikit lebih panjang dan tidak terawat saat itu, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia, penderitannya selama 5 bulan ini akan berakhir di hari ini.

Ia merasa bahagia hingga terasa sulit bernafas dengan benar, membayangkan wanita pujaan hatinya berdiri dihadapannya ' _apakah Hinata warna kulitnya berubah? apakah berat badannya lebih berisi atau sebaliknya?'_ yaa pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd yang ada di otak jenius pewaris Uchiha yang terus menerus berulang hari ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya.

Hatinya yang sudah remuk tak berbentuk masih harus merasakan penderitaan yang lebih dalam lagi.

Kenapa rasanya Kami-sama terlalu kejam mempermainkan hati Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama… Hinata Hyuga tidak ada dalam daftar rombongan yang kembali hari ini, menurut informasi ia terkena malaria dan dibawa keluar afrika oleh seorang dokter yang sampai saat ini saya belum tahu identitasnya." Ucap Jugo sambil membungkukkan badan memberikan laporan.

Sasuke sesaat hanya bisa diam berdiri tak bergeming, ia tak bisa merespon apapun tentang laporan yang diinformasikan oleh Jugo.

 _ **Brakkkkk**_

Laptop yang ada didepan matanya, laptop kantor yang berisi file dan kontrak-kontrak bernilai milyaran dollar jadi sasaran kemarah sang Uchiha, onyx-nya membesar menyeramkan… ia hancurkan apapun yang terjangkau oleh tangan dan terlihat di matanya, lampu meja, koleksi gucci-gucci antik, piagam penghargaan apapun itu… apapun yang terlihat dimatanya ia hancurkan.

" _ **Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_

* * *

 _ **Aku Gila...**_

 _ **Tak Ada Lagi Yang Menenangkan Jiwa**_

 _ **Kuingin Kau Kembali Dalam Hidupku**_

 _ **Hanya Demi Itu Aku Bertahan Hidup**_

 _ **Aku Sulit Bernafas...**_

 _ **Aku Tak Dapat Tidur Disetiap Malam Yang Kulalui Tanpamu**_

 _ **Tanpamu Disisiku**_

 _ **Aku Merasa Sesak Dan Serasa Tak Ada Udara**_

 _ **Hinata… Kembalilah**_

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun terlewat sejak kabar terakhir yang ia dengar tentang Hinata, dan jelas membawa dampak dan merubah seluruh dunia Sasuke Uchiha, ia jadi lebih kejam terhadap siapapun, sifatnya menjadi jauh lebih dingin, ia tidak menjalin interaksi apapun selain dengan Jugo asisten pribadinya bahkan dengan anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Dunia Sasuke seakan hitam kelam, ia membatasi setiap orang yang berinteraksi dengannya, siang hari selalu ia habiskan di belakang meja Uchiha _Corporation_ ia yang saat ini sudah mengambil alih posisi aniki-nya di perusahaan dan sang Aniki yang saat ini menempati Uchiha teratas menggantikan Uchiha Fugaku yang resmi mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan.

Tapi…

Biar seperti apapun Sasuke saat ini ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha, kharismanya tetap menjadi yang nomer satu diangkatannya, dengan sifat dinginnya menjadikan ia lebih digilai oleh setiap wanita.

Karakternya kuat, wajahnya yang tegas langkahnya yang selalu penuh perhitungan dan jangan lupakan posisinya saat ini diperusahaan dimanapun ia berada auranya selalu menjadi yang terkuat.

"Sasuk-sama, helikopternya sudah siap diatap gedung… kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Jugo sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya tanda hormat pada orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi atasannya.

"Hn." respon Sasuke seperti biasa. Ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil amplop coklat lusuh yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi lalu memasukannya kedalam saku depan jas yang dikenakannya "Jugo, apakah sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Sasuke suaranya berubah lirih.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama, informasi tentang dokter itu sangat minim sekali, ia dwi negara ayah Toneri memang dari Jepang tapi ibunya yang aku dengar berkebangsaan Jerman." tutur Jugo menjelaskan sambil ikut berjalan disamping Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu fokus saja mencari di Jerman, aku yakin si brengsek itu membawa Hinata kesana!" titah Sasuke dengan sedikit bentakan "Ini sudah satu tahun lebih Jugo, sejak aku terakhir melihat Hinata, temukan ia untuk ku, karena jika lebih dari ini aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, dadaku terasa semakin sesak setiap harinya."

"Aku akan berusaha Sasuke-sama." ucap Jugo sambil memasang safety belt dan memastikan tuannya Sasuke Uchiha juga sudah memasang safety belt lalu memberi kode pada sang pilot untuk menerbangkan Helikopter menuju prefektur Hokkaido untuk menghadiri rapat penting disana.

* * *

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan jutaan perasaan rindu Sasuke Uchiha, ia berdiri tegap kedua tangannya dimasukan ke sisi kantung celananya, menghadap jendela kaca ruangan pribadinya menatap lurus ke bawah gedung Uchiha… hanya lalu lintas Tokyo yang ramai yang terpantul di retinanya "Hinata…" ucap Sasuke.

Tubuhnya selalu bergetar jika ia ucapkan nama pujaan hatinya, jika bukan karena surat dari Hinata yang selalu ia bawa, surat yang menjadi alasan hidupnya, mungkin Sasuke sudah dari dulu mengakhiri kehidupannya.

Ia mempercayai apa yang Hinata tulis, bahwa ia akan kembali dan menepati janjinya untuk membawanya ke daerah tempat tinggalnya. Nafasnya mendadak memburu… mengingat Hinata… ia takut berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi… ia jelas butuh _distraction_.

"Anda memanggil saya Sasuke-sama?" ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik mengubah atensinya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya "Hn, Aku tidak suka rambutmu di ikat Tayuya." titah Sasuke "Biarkan ia tergerai."

"Maaf." ucap Tayuya kemudian melepaskan ikatan rambutnya.

Sasuke mendekat… menghapus jarak dengan wanita dihadapannya ini… onyx-nya terlihat menggoda, sudah tidak bisa dihitung dia wanita keberapa yang menemani Sasuke Uchiha, dalam ruangan pribadinya yang luasnya terlalu berlebihan jika hanya difungsikan sebagai kantor, ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna coklat dan tidak lupa kedap suara yang kalian pasti tahu apa fungsinya.

"Hn, aku membutuhkan mu…" ucap Sasuke seduktif sambil berbisik ditelinga Tayuya. Ia menarik tubuh Tayuya dan memeluknya erat, saling berbagi kehangatan dalam ruangan yang dingin ini, wajah Sasuke menelusup di perpotongan leher Tayuya, membelai rambut panjangnya.

'Hinata' gumam Sasuke.

Ya… ia selalu menanggap setiap wanita yang menemaninya adalah perwujudan dari Hinata. Sasuke mengecup perlahan bibir wanita didepannya ini… sangat perlahan hingga kecupannya berubah menjadi lumatan sedikit liar dan menjadi liar.

Tayuya jelas sadar, posisinya disini sebagai apa… dan bahkan wanita yang sudah lebih dahulu bersama Sasuke sangat sadar diri fungsi dirinya bagi Sasuke tidak akan pernah lebih dari ini, tapi… setiap wanita seakan rela menjadi apapun atau melakukan apapun asalkan bisa berdekatan dengan prodigy Uchiha ini.

Ruangan yang tadinya dingin mendadak terasa panas bagi Sasuke, ia membuka kancing atas kemejanya, jas yang ia kenakan sudah entah kemana ia lempar, dan wanita dibawahnya ini tidak lebih baik kondisinya dibanding Sasuke, rok yang tersingkap… kemeja yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya, nafasnya terengah.

 _ **Brakkkk**_

Pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka, Sasuke mengerang marah, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada mahluk sialan yang berani menganggu aktivitasnya "Dimana sopan santu mu Jugo?! kau mau mati haaakh?!" ucap Sasuke murka.

Nafas jugo terengah-engah, walau atasannya sudah membentaknya seperti itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Jugo, ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya "Bu-bukan kematian… a-aku malah merasa seperti akan mendapatkan bonus yang sangat besar…" ucap Jugo terengah-engah.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek?!" Ucap Sasuke bertambah marah, walau sebenarnya melihat perubahan ekpressi orang kepercayaannya yang biasanya selalu tenang dan saat ini bersikap seperti ini Sasuke sedikit merasa takut.

"Hyuga… Hinata Hyuga… dia disini." jawab Jugo kemudian lengkap dengan senyuman yang bertengger manis di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekpressi.

"Hi… Hinata?"

Butuh lebih dari puluhan detik untuk Sasuke menafsirkan ucapan Jugo.

Seketika Onyx-nya bersinar, ia merasa seperti tanah tandus yang tersiram derasanya hujan, bulu-bulu halusnya meremang... ia bergetar hebat, lututnya melemas… kebahagian ini rasanya tidak bisa di terima oleh setiap organ-organ tubuhnya.

Seketika ia berlari, meninggalkan ruangan dan wanita malang yang kebingungan itu… Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, logikanya benar-benar menguap saat ini… ia berlari menuruni anak tangga dari lantai 72 lantai teratas ruangan kantor pribadinya menuju lantai 31, padahal jika ia menggunakan lift hanya butuh kurang dari 5 menit ia sampai di lantai 31, namun lagi-lagi emosi menguasai logika nya, ia tidak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Ternyata selama ini… Hinata berada dalam jangkauannya… Hinata-nya berada disekitarnya kurang lebih 2 bulan ini, Hinata menjadi karyawati di perusahaan ini, perusahaan miliknya… dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya… tidak menyadarinya.

Sepanjang langkahnya menuruni anak tangga ia terus memaki dirinya sendiri "brengsek! brengsek!" memaki kebodohannya, memaki instingnya… Hinata berada sedekat ini dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

 _ **Brakkkk**_

Suara pintu ruangan yang Sasuke buka paksa, seketika seluruh mata karyawan mengubah atensinya pada pada pria yang masuk tanpa sopan santun dan saat tahu siapa yang membukanya mendadak semua karyawan berdiri dan membungkukan kepalanya.

Onyx sasuke bergerak liar, ya… ia merasakan aroma ini, aroma yang ia rindukan sampai ingin mati rasanya… nafasnya tercekat, setelah bayangan Hinata tertangkap dalam mata hitamnya, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya terpaku ditempat… ia ingin berlari dan mendekap wanita itu tapi rasanya berat sekali.

"Hinata… kau kah itu?" suara Sasuke bagaikan lirihan, ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu, ia hanya merasa takut apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah fatamorgana dan bisa hilang kapan saja.

Seluruh karyawan yang berada di deputi _audit control_ hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian ini, Hinata… karyawan baru yang baru bekerja 2 bulan ini ternyata mengenal atasan mereka yang levelnya berkali-kali lipat dengannya.

Dan ini wajar, jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui Hinata adalah karyawannya… karena tidak mungkin ada interaksi apapun antara staff biasa dengan seorang Direktur Utama.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengahapus jarak antar dirinya dengan belahan jiwanya…

Hinatanya,

Masih sama seperti dulu, warna kulitnya, bola matanya, bulu matanya, hidungnya… hanya saja rambut indigonya saat ini hanya sebahu.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, indra penciuman Sasuke dipenuhi oleh harum lavender yang menguap dari tubuh gadis didepannya ini, tangan Sasuke yang gemetar terulur perlahan… dengan terpejam ia menyentuh rambut Hinata dan memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah kenyataan.

Lembut rambutnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Sasuke, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan airmata, tanpa pertimbangan apapun Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya… memeluknya erat, mendekapnya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannnya "Hinata… hinata… ini benar kau…" gumaman Sasuke disela-sela getaran tubuhnya.

"Uchiha-san… ma-mafkan aku." ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Dalam pelukannya Sasuke mendengus penuh kelegaan, ia… ini suara Hinata dan ia masih sangat hapal dengan suara ini.

Perlahan tangan Hinata terulur, ikut membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menelusupkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang-nya, Sasuke tercekat… onyx-nya membesar tidak percaya, Hinatanya terisak… menangis dalam dekapannya.

Bulu halus Sasuke meremang, ia tersenyum mengerikan… getaran tangisan Hinata menyakitkan dirinya. Ia terus mendekap Hinata tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya karena setelah ini ia berjanji, tidak akan melepaskan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya.

 _ **Karena berada jauh darimu adalah hal yang mustahil bagiku.**_

-tbc-

 _Ahhh… akhirnya chap v publish juga,_

 _Saya sedikit frustasi di chap ini, karena ada yang bilang alurnya terlalu lambat maka saya rombak beberapa scene, tapi hasilnya malah bikin sakit kepala… hehehe._

 _Ini mungkin chap terpanjang di fict FH ini, dan saya harap reader semua tidak bosan baca fict ini dan tidak mengecewakan._

 _Untuk chap depan sepertinya akan saya publish sehabis lebaran, karena sedang ber eksperimen membuat scene yang sedikit mature, yaahhh semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan juga. hehehehehe_

 _Mohon bimbingannya karena saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia fict ini, Saya masih harus banyak belajar, mohon kritik dan sarannya tentang Fict ini._

 _Dan terima kasih juga buat :_

 **sasuhina69, NurmalaPrieska, Alinda504 , Reichan Hiyukeitashi,**

 **JojoAyuni, nana, chiku damselfly, hinataholic, lovely sasuhina, sasuhina69,**

 **Reza Juliana322 , DioRah, hiru nesaan ,**

 **hinatachannn2505, nata8 hyuga, aindri961 , Guest. keiKo-buu89**

 **NJ21, asasi, Hime Hime Lavender, seman99i, lovely sasuhina,**

 **Reichan Hiyukeitashi, hinatachannn2505, subuhdibulanoktober, ana, Suneo.**

 **rrhytm185 , Kak Yuyun, Tieve, nana chan, lovely sasuhina,**

 **with sasu, Lala bukan poo, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, marie-chan chan,**

 **ClaraMahaLashmi, yuko, nazuka, Hyuuga Asty-Nyan, 14 ,**

 **Mira631,**

Maaf tidak bisa membalas semua review… untuk review teratas saya balas disini yah :

 _ClaraMahaLashmi : Saya bukan intan malau, tapi intan Uchiha kok :D_

 _aindri961_ _: hushhh… wkwkwkw_

 _Hyuuga Asty-Nyan_ _: Iya, saya juga suka pair ini…_

 _nazuka : Aduuh… terima kasih, sudah dibaca juga saya sudah terima kasih…_

 _yuko : ini lanjut kok_

 _marie-chan chan_ _: arigatou_

 _Tatsu Hashiru Katsu : Terima kasih Tatsu-san… wkwkwkwk saya masih harus banyak belajar, mungkin pengalam pribadi makanya baper ?_

 _asasi_ _: Salam kenal juga_

 _Reichan Hiyukeitashi_ _: Terima kasih salam kenal, dan semoga chap yang ini tidak mengecewakan…_

Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan membaca review dari kalian semua… saya merasa seperti dihargai.

See-you in next chapter…

Oyasuminasai…

_intan


	6. Chapter 6

_Konbanwa Minna-san… Sebelumnya saya hendak minta maaf, perihal janji saya yang akan menyisipkan scene mature di chap ini, sudah saya coba tapi saya benar-benar frustasi membuatnya, alhasil saya pun tetap di lajur Rate- T saja karena hasilnya benar-benar buruk._

 _Sekali lagi gomenne._

 **Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

 **Chap VI**

 **Ku lihat rasa sakit, ku lihat kesenangan**

 **Tak ada yang lain kecuali dirimu**

 **Ku ingin mendekapmu, malam ini dan selamanya**

 **Ku ingin terbangun disisimu**

 **Hinata… jangan pernah menjauh dari sisi ku lagi**

Semua atensi karyawan tertuju pada dua insan yang saling berbagi kerinduan, Hinata yang terisak dan Sasuke yang bergetar jelas menjadi perpaduan yang sangat manis, situasi ini seperti melihat adegan terakhir dalam drama-drama romance yang sering dilihat di TV.

Kurang lebih 10 menit Hinata dan Sasuke saling berbagi kerinduan, dan keheningan menjadi latar belakang yang pas, tapi… lama kelamaan suara bisikan dari para karyawan yang melihat interaksi Direktur Utama mereka menyadarkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata pun reflex melepaskan pelukannya… "A-ano… maafkan aku Uchiha-sama." ucap Hinata sambil perlahan menjaga jarak dengan Uchiha didepannya ini.

' _Uchiha-sama?'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Hatinya terasa tercubit, mendengar apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Kenapa Hinata berganti suffix untuk memanggilnya? apa ia sudah tidak menganggap Sasuke seperti dulu lagi?.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang terus menundukkan wajahnya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam surai pendeknya, dadanya bergemuruh… ia benar-benar ingin meng _expressi_ kan perasaan bahagianya saat ini, rasa-rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin melompat-lompat ia kegirangan, perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya… ia butuh _distraction_ "Hyu-hyuga-san…" panggil Sasuke gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya…?" jawab Hinata

"Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, kutunggu kau sepulang kerja di lobby." titah Sasuke dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, lalu ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan bagi Hinata serta seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

 _ **Jika Kami-sama ingin memberikan berkah atas perbuatan baik yang sudah aku buat di dunia ini, yang aku minta hanya satu mahluk ciptaanya… yang selalu aku harap berada disekitarku, karena aku… benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas tanpanya… Hyuga Hinata, pengisi hatiku.**_

* * *

Sasuke melangkah dengan penuh perasan gembira, rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berhamburan keluar, tapi rasanya menyenangkan… wajah stoic nya tetap berekpresi datar seperti biasa, tapi dalam hatinya sungguh ia ingin sekali melompat-lompat atau meungkin berdiri diatap gedung Uchiha dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya jika ia sangat bahagia, jika ia bukan seorang Uchiha mungkin deskripsi diatas sudah ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Ia berdiri bersandar pada meja resepsionis di lobby utama gedung Uchiha, ia mendengus… jam pulang kantor masih kurang 5 menit lagi, tapi ia sudah berdiri sejak setengah jam yang lalu… lagi, ia mendecih sambil mengecek waktu di jam tangannya.

Semua mata pegawai maupun tamu yang kebetulan ada di lobi saat itu tidak bisa lepas dari Direktur Uchiha ini, bagaimana tidak… ia berdiri, sambil sedikit bersandar pada meja resepsion dan memasukan satu tangannya kedalam kantung celananya, aura yang di keluarkan dari prodigy Uchiha ini terasa berbeda sore ini… aura hangat dipadukan bau citrus yang menyebar membuat siapapun pasti bersedia merelakan waktunya untuk berlama-lama melihat Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Jugo… apa kau ubah jam operasional kantor tanpa sepengetahuan ku?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Jugo yang sedari tadi ikut berdiri di samping bos nya.

"Mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu Sasuke-sama…" jawab Jugo datar.

"Lalu… mana? kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda pegawai yang sudah selesai bekerja berhamburan keluar?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit geraman pada orang kepercayaannya ini.

"Maksud anda Hinata-chan?" tanya Jugo balik bertanya padanya.

Sasuke mendelik, menatap Jugo tajam matanya memicing seakan siap menembus jantung siapapun "Jangan pernah berani memanggilnya dengan suffix seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke sedikit keras.

Jugo yang sadar akan tatapan atasan yang sudah bersama dengannya bertahun-tahun, lantas membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf "Maafkan kelancangan saya Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendengus "Hn" onyx-nya tetap bergerak liar mencari sosok yang ia tunggu, seketika sekelebat surai indigo yang tertimpa cahaya lampu menarik atensinya, ia menahan nafasnya… berusaha mengurangi _nervous-_ nya serta menyembunyikan kegugupannya, onyx-nya berbinar melihat yang ia rindu-kan ada dalam jangkauan matanya… Hinata-nya terlihat anggun dengan setelan pakaian kerja, dengan rok sepan selutut-nya serta kemeja putih berenda depan yang di masukkan rapih kedalam roknya, ia menggunakan sepatu formal yang berhak sedang… dan apa-apaan itu surai indigonya yang di potong sebahu… jelas menambah aura yang sudah di miliki putri Hyuga ini.

Sasuke gugup, terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar… jika bisa, ia ingin sekali membawa Hinata dan menguncinya dirumahnya… hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya, dan hanya ia yang boleh melihatnya.

 _poor Sasuke_

Lupakan imajinasi mu saat ini, dan saat ini saatnya berjuang untuk pengisi hatimu.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu." ucap Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sikapnya tetap lembut seperti dulu, dan suaranya pun tidak berubah sama sekali, Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran _absurd_ yang ada di otaknya "Hn, tidak masalah, aku pun baru datang." ucap Sasuke berbohong.

Hinata tersenyum, kelegaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya dan melihat Hinata-nya tersenyum Sasuke mati-matian menahan kebahagian yang terasa merangsak keluar dari dirinya, ia tidak ingin memalukan dirinya didepan Hinata dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak bukan?

Tidak, Sasuke itu Uchiha… jelas ia harus menjaga sikapnya.

"Baiklah… kau masih suka coffe bukan? kita ke café di sebrang saja!" tawar Sasuke tapi terasa lagi-lagi seperti sebuah perintah untuk Hinata, dan Sasuke seketika merutuki nada bicaranya yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkompromi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke.

##

Ya… hanya ada mereka berdua di café yang biasanya jam pulang kerja sedang penuh-penuhnya dengan para pegawai yang mungkin menghabiskan waktunya sebelum kerumah atau sekedar melepas penat setelah bekerja seharian, tapi sore ini terasa berbeda. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang berjaga dan hanya ada dua pengunjung yang menempati café itu.

Kenapa sore ini berbeda?

Ya… tentu saja jawabannya jelas karena bungsu Uchiha itu, ia sengaja memblok semua pengunjung sore ini, karena café ini masih milik Uchiha bukan? jadi hal yang seperti ini jelas mudah bagi Sasuke.

Ia hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua bersama pengisi hatinya.

Dan sore ini,

Hangat mentari senja terasa menembus dua insan yang saling meluapkan rindu, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Sasuke bilang, banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hinata? tapi, kenapa saat ini ia diam tak bersuara, dan Hinata… Sasuke hanya merasa, Hinata tak sehangat dulu, ia lebih banyak menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke, dan Sasuke benci itu… tapi ia pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?.

Tapi… lambat laun,

Entah siapa yang memulai, akhirnya ada interaksi antara Uchiha dan Hyuga ini, Sasuke bertanya bagaimana kabar Hinata selama ini, dan Hinata pun bercerita bagaimana ia selama satu tahun lebih ini, dan kronologis mengapa ia bisa berada di Jerman selama beberapa bulan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan…

Mendengar cerita dari Hinata yang seakan menjelaskan bahwa Hinata-nya tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan dokter brengsek itu, membuat jantung Sasuke seakan dipompa lebih keras… ia jelas bahagia.

Lalu perlahan ia menulurkan kartu namanya, ya…

Kartu nama berwarna putih dengan tinta berwarna emas yang menerangkan data diri Sasuke Uchiha beserta alamat email atau no ponsel pribadinya jelas terukir rapi di sana "Aku harap kau mau menyimpannya, Hyuga." ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum…

Bias senyumnya bersatu dengan warna mega langit sore, menambah rasa hangat yang menyenangkan dalam diri Sasuke Uchiha, ia bersumpah dalam hati, hanya ia yang boleh melihat senyum Hinata, dan senyum Hinata hanya untuk dirinya.

Karena… Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadikan Hyuga Hinata miliknya… bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

Malam buruk Sasuke Uchiha sudah berakhir, malam ini ia benar-benar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, malam-malam menyakitkan karena jauh dari belahan jiwanya berakhir di malam ini, tidak perlu lagi ada wanita lain yang Sasuke butuhkan di kamar pribadinya ini, ia tidak perlu takut untuk sendiri lagi, ia tidak perlu takut akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi… karena semua alasan mimpi buruknya sudah berakhir, nafas hidupnya sudah kembali, Hinata-nya kembali dalam jangkauannya.

Ia terus-terusan tersenyum sendiri di kamar-nya.

Sampai ketika, baru saja ia melepas jas yang dikenakannya berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, ponsel yang Sasuke letakkan di meja bergetar, dan jelas menarik atensinya, nomer asing yang tertera di layar-nya "Halo?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Uchiha-sama tolong aku!" sahut si penelpon, nada suaranya jelas bergetar penuh ketakutan.

Onyx Sasuke membesar sempurna, seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang "Hyuga! apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Sasuke, suaranya meninggi dan penuh kepanikan.

"To-tolong aku…" sahut Hinata semakin lirih, dan jelas membuat Sasuke semakin kalang kabut "Baiklah! kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Ya… aku akan kesana sekarang! kau jangan kemana-mana… usahakan tetap berada dalam keramaian, aku kesana sekarang!" titah Sasuke panik, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar dan _onsen_ pribadinya yang sempat menjadi tujuannya tadi.

 _Aaah persetan dengan Onsen!_

Dengan seluruh nafas yang memburu dalam dadanya, bahkan ia pun tanpa aturan memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya, jika Hinata-nya menelponnya dengan kepanikan seperti tadi, memang apa lagi yang bisa Sasuke pikirkan?.

 _ **Bruuuukkk**_

Suara pintu mobil yang Sasuke tutup dengan penuh emosi yang mengalir di setiap darahnya, ia berlari dan menabrak pintu minimarket, seluruh pengunjung maupun pegawai yang kebetulan ada disana mengubah atensinya pada pria Uchiha yang masuk dengan membuat kehebohan.

Dan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli, matanya tetap bergerak liar mencari tujuannya, degup jantungnya benar-benar terasa menyakitkan.

Kami-sama…

Hati Sasuke yang seperti terbakar beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba berubah terasa menyejukkan, onyx-nya sedikit memanas, Hinata-nya terlihat di matanya, sedang berdiri disamping trolley belanja. Tubunya jelas terlihat bergetar ketakutan "Hyuga!" sahut Sasuke nafasnya tak beraturan terdengar jelas.

"Uchiha-sama?" jawab Hinata lirih.

 _ **Greeppp**_

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, ia merasa detik waktu berhenti di saat ini, apa ini… bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun Sasuke tidak berani memimpikannya. Hinata berlari dan memeluknya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan terasa jelas dalam pelukannya.

"Hyuga tenanglah, aku disini." ucap Sasuke, tangannya terulur membelai surai indigo Hinata, alih-alih memberikan rasa tenang untuk Hinata ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, lembut surainya serta wangi lavender yang menguat dalam indra penciumannya membuat Sasuke menegang.

"A-aku takut sekali, maafkan aku menghubungi mu, karena aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi…" jawab Hinata, suaranya yang memang kecil terdengar semakin lirih terendam dalam pelukan sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, ku antar kau pulang yah?" tawar Sasuke menenangkan, ia kemudian menarik _trolley_ belanjaan Hinata dan membawanya kekasir. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk, sambil terus berpegang pada lengan baju Sasuke

"Uchiha-sama, orang-orang itu yang sedari tadi mengikuti-ku dari keluar apartemen sampai disini." ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan pria berjas rapih yang menunggu di luar minimarket "A-aku takut sekali." sambung Hinata.

"Tidak masalah, kuantar kau pulang… kau tenang saja." jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan, matanya terus memperhatikan pria-pria yang jadi subjek ketakutan Hinata.

' _Bukannya mereka orang suruhan Jugo yang kuperintahkan untuk menjaga Hinata?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati ' _Aaahhh! sial, brengsek Jugo… kenapa ia memerintahkan orang-orang amatiran untuk menjaga Hinata. Brengsek! bukannya melindungi, mereka justru membuat Hinata ketakutan seperti ini!"_ raung Sasuke dalam hati.

' _Jugooo…!'_ geram Sasuke

* * *

Sejak hari itu…

Sejak malam itu…

Sasuke merasa hidup kembali…

Kembalinya Hinata dalam jangkauannya jelas mengubah seluruh perasaanya. Sasuke yang saat ini, bukan Sasuke yang dingin dan arogan lagi, ia jadi pribadi yang hangat, ia kembali membuka interaksi dengan anggota keluarganya yang jelas membuat hati Mikoto Uchiha maupun Itachi aniki juga bersorak gembira, anak kesayangannya dan adik tersayangnya… sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Siapa yang tahu?

Kalau setiap hari yang Sasuke lakukan di ruangan pribadinya selain mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen adalah melihat CCTV dari laptop pribadinya yang terpasang diruangan kerja Hinata yang memang sengaja Sasuke pasang tepat posisinya menghadap Hinata.

Sasuke selalu mendengus geli setiap ia melihat gerak gerik Hinata. Hinata-nya, bukan lagi gadis manis seperti dulu, ia berubah menjadi angsa cantik yang penuh dengan sejuta pesona, wajahnya yang selalu ia lapisi dengan make-up natural semakin mempertegas pesonanya, dan sudah sering membuat Sasuke menelan air ludahnya jika tiba-tiba memandang bibir merah Hinata, rasanya ia selalu gemas menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba selalu hadir dalam otaknya.

"Hyuga…" sapa Sasuke

"Hai…" jawab Hinata, ia beserta beberapa pegawai yang ada di meja kantin seketika berdiri sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya tanda memberi hormat.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu disini, bisakah aku bergabung untuk makan siang bersama?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang saat itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama rekan kerjanya di kantin yang memang tersedia di setiap lantai gedung Uchiha _Corporation_ ini.

Acara makan siang yang tadinya di penuhi gelak tawa oleh rekan kerja satu team Hinata mendadak menjadi hening dengan hadirnya direktur mereka, dan itu pun yang terjadi pada Hinata. Lagipula, apanya yang kebetulan? Sasuke Uchiha ini memang sengaja turun dari lantai teratas ruangan pribadinya hanya untuk makan siang di lantai 31 bersama _hime_ Hyuga ini, seorang direktur utama terlihat makan siang di kantin yang diperuntukan untuk staff jelas pemandangan yang langka.

Akibatnya…

Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi peralatan makan yang digunakan.

Satu persatu, para pegawai yang sudah selesai menikmati makan siangnya, meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan meja kantin dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal Hinata Hyuga yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pandangan onyx milik Uchiha.

"Hyuga…" ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan, Sasuke yang sekarang ini sudah lebih berani untuk memulai percakapan dengan Hinata.

"Ya, Uchiha-sama." jawab Hinata

Sasuke mendengus '-sama' lagi-lagi gadis didepannya ini memanggilnya dengan suffix – _sama_ "Bisakah kau memanggil nama belakang ku saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Seketika raut wajah Hinata mendadak tegang "A-ano… apa-apakah tidak menimbulkan masalah nantinya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Masalah?" Sasuke bertanya balik padanya "Aku tidak melihat masalah yang akan terjadi, lagipula aku sendiri yang meminta, jadi bukan masalah." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Ta-tapi…" Hinata menggantungkan pertanyaanya, ia hanya masih ragu dengan permintaan atasannya ini.

"Tidak ada penolakan, dan apakah kau bersedia jika aku memanggil mu dengan nama belakangmu saja?" tanya Sasuke

"I-itu sudah menjadi hak anda Uchiha-sama." jawab Hinata

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan suffix itu!" sahut Sasuke sedikit sinis.

"Go-gomen… Sa-sasuke-san." ucap Hinata dengan susah payah ia mengucapkan nama kecil Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke bersinar, dadanya terasa meletup-letup, ia hanya tidak menyangka jika nama kecilnya keluar dari bibir pengisi hatinya akan terasa menyenangkan seperti ini.

Sementara itu untuk Hinata.

Saat Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyum yang seketika membuat Hyuga Hinata yang melihatnya mendadak menjadi tegang. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasi aneh yang mulai memenuhi otak-nya… ia buru-buru merapihkan peralatan makannya berniat meminta ijin pada direktur didepannya ini untuk kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi suara Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hi-hinata…" ucap Sasuke yang jelas terasa bergetar saking gugupnya "Apakah janji yang kau buat dulu masih berlaku untuk saat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Janji?" tanya Hinata heran

"Ya… kau berjanji untuk membuatkan ku makan siang sampai luka ku mengering, apakah masih berlaku sampai saat ini?"

"Ta-tapi… apakah luka Uchi- oh maaf Sasuke-san belum kering sampai saat ini?" tanya Hinata, suaranya mendadak berubah penuh kecemasan.

"Ya… luka diperut ini memang sudah mengering yang tersisa hanya tinggal goresannya saja, tapi jika aku terluka kembali apakah janji itu masih berlaku?" Lagi, Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan aneh menurut Hinata.

"Ma-maksud anda?"

 **Prakkkk**

Gelas yang ada di meja sengaja Sasuke jatuhkan ke lantai, dan pecahannya berhamburan di lantai.

Hinata tersentak, terlebih _amethyst_ nya membulat sempurna melihat Sasuke Uchiha dengan tenangnya mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca dan menggenggamnya dengan erat di kepalan tangan kanannya, dan jelas darah segar seketika mengalir dari setiap celah-celah jarinya.

"Sasuke-san apa yang anda lakukan?!" tanya Hinata, karena ketakukan ia sedikit berteriak pada atasannya ini.

Dan Sasuke hanya menarik ujung bibirnya, saat ia merasa cukup dengan luka yang dibuatnya, kemudian melempar pecahan kaca itu, ia sedikit tersenyum sambil memamerkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah pada Hinata "Lihat, aku terluka lagi… sampai luka ini mengering, aku harap kau mau membuatkan aku bekal makan siang lagi seperti waktu di universitas, Hinata." ucap Sasuke

Hinata hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa merespon apapun karena masih terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan barusan.

"Sudah yah, aku pamit keruangan ku dan jangan lupa besok siang Hinata-chan." titah Sasuke sambil berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari kantin, ia berlalu dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih belum bisa merespon apapun yang dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata merah padam…

' _Hinata-chan?'_ Sasuke-nya tadi memanggil dengan casual begitu?

Setelah semua ini…

Bisakah Hinata menaruh harapan untuk perasaanya?

Setelah semua sikap Sasuke Uchiha padanya…

Bolehkan Hinata menggantungkan hatinya?

* * *

 _ **Yang aku mau,**_

 _ **Hanya bernafas dari cintamu…**_

 _ **Jangan menghilang lagi dari kehidupanku…**_

 _ **Karena kau penerang Hatiku…**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum setiap kali memikirikan mu…**_

 _ **Tapi senyumku berubah menjadi ketakukan setiap kali aku memikirkan kau hilang dari kehidupanku**_

 _ **Dan hal ini terasa sulit bagiku…**_

 _ **Segalanya tentang dirimu…**_

 _ **Jika kau pergi…**_

 _ **Maka kau mengambil seluruh kehidupanku.**_

Hari berlalu terasa menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, hubungannya dengan Hinata benar-benar mengalami kemajuan. Walaupun Hinata masih bersikap pasif padanya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena, Hinata bersedia berada dalam jangkauannya saja, Sasuke sudah sangat bahagia.

Berawal dari menghabiskan waktu makan siang berdua, lalu perlahan Hinata bersedia untuk diantar pulang olehnya, dan… setiap malam sebelum tidur, walaupun selalu Sasuke yang memulai terlebih dahulu, mereka berdua selalu berinteraksi melalu aplikasi pengiriman pesan. Dan menurut Sasuke… tidak ada kebahagian yang lebih bahagia bagi dirinya selain hal ini.

Tapi,

Perasaan bahagia yang Sasuke miliki saat ini, tampaknya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Pesta ulang tahun Uchiha _Corporation_ selalu dirayakan dengan penuh kemewahan setiap tahunnya, seluruh staff, para manajemen, jajaran direksi di kantor pusat maupun kantor cabang hadir memenuhi salah satu Hotel prestisius asset resmi keluarga Uchiha.

Begitupun dengan Hinata Hyuga…

Ia hadir dengan gaun simple berwarna hitam panjang menjuntai yang menutupi mata kakinya, bagian ceruk lehernya terbuka sempurna menampilkkan leher jenjang putih tanpa noda, poninya ia sampirkan ke belakang dengan accesoris jepit bermata crystal bening.

Bahkan,

Sasuke Uchiha pun sampai menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia pegang saat pertama kali ia melihat Hinta Hyuga dalam tampilan malam ini. "Hinata… kau cantik sekali malam ini." puji Sasuke.

"Eh?" respon Hinata, perlahan rona merah memenuhi pipinya… ia tersipu, Sasuke menyanjungnya, jelas membuat hati Hinata merona "Te-terima kasih Sasuke-san." balas Hinata dengan terbata.

"Selamat menikmati pesta-nya Hinata."

"Terima kasih, ini pesta yang sangat mewah Sasuke-san." ucap Hinata.

"Hn, tentu… kau mau ku ambilkan minum?" tanya Sasuke

"Ti-tidak usah, biar aku yang mengambilnya sendiri." tolak Hinata halus.

"Baiklah... " sahut Sasuke "Hinata…?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ya, Sasuke-san?"

"Kau pulang denganku malam ini?" tawar Sasuke pada gadis Hyuga di depannya ini, sungguh semua gerak gerik Hinata malam ini tak ada satupun yang luput dari pandangan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ta-tapi… aku takut menjadi merepotkan." ucap Hinata ragu dengan pipinya yang lagi-lagi merona.

"Tidak sama sekali." ucap Sasuke "Baiklah, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Otou-san ku, nikmati pestanya malam ini Hinata-chan… tunggu aku di lobby saat selesai pesta." titah Sasuke, ia pun berlalu ke ruang Utama pesta, dimana tempat berkumpulnya para inti keluarga Uchiha.

Dan Hinata,

Kembali ke dunianya…

Bergabung bersama dengan rekan se-teamnya, menikmati pesta, dan membicarakan berbagai hal dengan mereka, sampai akhirnya… topik pembicaraan pun berganti dengan kehadiran sosok wanita anggun berambut merah, ia terlihat sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat percaya diri, dari auranya ia terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Dan bisik-bisik pun tentangnya terdengar menyebar. Tak henti-hentinya setiap tamu undangan memuja dan memberikan pujian untuk wanita tersebut.

" _Hei… Lihatlah, bukankah dia Karin Uzumaki?"_

" _Mana-mana?"_

" _I-itu yang berambut merah."_

" _Oh… ya Tuhan, benar dia Karin Uzumaki dokter selebritis si jenius pemenang berbagai penghargaan itu?"_

" _Untuk apa ia ke pesta keluarga Uchiha?_

" _Hei… kau lupa, jika Uchiha dan Uzumaki sudah lama bersahabat sejak dulu."_

" _Oh Iya,,, atau jangan-jangan dia akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Wahhhh… Jika benar, benar-benar pasangan serasi, aku jadi iri."_

 _ **Deggg**_

Hinata teras tehempas oleh gelombang yang besar, ia tersentak… tak terasa ia menggengam sangat erat gelas yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Mendengar obrolan rekan-rekannya jelas membuat angannya kembali ke asal, harapannya yang membumbung jauh terasa jatuh terhempas.

Hinata sadar satu hal…

Seperti apa pun hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia jelas tidak layak jika disandingkan dengannya. Ia menghirup nafasnya perlahan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendadak hadir dihatinya.

Melihat wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Karin, lengkap dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, menyadarkan Hinata akan satu hal. Bahkan sejak dulu, sejak di Universitas, ia yang selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk terus mendapatkan mendali olimpiade agar ia setidaknya bisa sedikit lebih layak untuk Sasuke, tapi kenyataanya? apa lagi saat ini? apa yang bisa Hinata banggakan dari dirinya? hanya _staff_ biasa yang bekerja untuk Uchiha _Corporation_.

Bangun Hinata…

Semua sikap baik yang Sasuke tunjukan selama ini pun mungkin hanya karena ia satu-satunya teman sesama _universitas_ nya dulu, tidak lebih.

Perlahan, aura pesta terasa menyesakan untuk Hinata, ia pun melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya atau mungkin menghindari pembicaraan segala tentang Uzumaki Karin yang terus-menerus dibiacakan sedari tadi.

Ponsel dalam dompetnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk rupanya "Halo?" sesaat rona kebahagian menyebar kembali dalam raut wajahnya yang sendu "To-toneri kun?!".

Ia pun seketika mematikan panggilannya dan berlari keluar Hotel, nafasnya terengah… tapi, senyum dipipinya terukir manis di wajah sang Hyuga "To-toneri-kun? kenapa bisa ada disini? sejak kapan kau di Jepang? a-aku merindukan mu…" tanya Hinata beruntun padanya, nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

"Hei, sebegitu rindunya kau padaku _Hime?_ sampai-sampai berlari menggunakan hak seperti itu?" tanya Toneri sambil tersenyum geli melihat gadis Hyuga didepannya ini. Ia bersandar pada mobilnya perlahan merentangkan tangannya, menjemput Hinata untuk memeluknya.

 _ **Greppp**_

Hinata pun memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga merindukan mu." balas Toneri sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata "Sudah, kita pulang… aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu, aku lapar." rengeknya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah…" jawab Hinata "Ta-tapi…" sahut Hinata, ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang terlihat penuh dengan pengunjung pesta, di sana… diruangan itu ada Sasuke-nya, tadi ia berjanji untuk pulang bersamanya, lalu bagaimana sekarang?.

"Hinata?" panggil Toneri yang sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Hei… Hinata-chan?" panggil Toneri kembali, karena tidak ada respon dari Hinata yang sedari tadi diam berdiri di pintu mobil.

Hinata tersentak "Eh… ya ya.." ia pun seketika duduk di sebelah Toneri dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Toneri memastikan

Hinata tersenyum "Tidak ada, ayo jalan yang cepat… aku juga lapar." ucapnya kemudian.

' _Tidak, tidak akan jadi masalah kan? Sasuke-san pasti bersama Uzumakin-san'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati.

 _ **Skip time**_

Sementara itu, nafas Sasuke terasa panas… ia berlari ke setiap ruangan pesta mencari Hinata-nya, tapi nihil… jangankan bayangannya.. aromanya saja tidak dapat Sasuke rasakan.

"Jugo! dimana Hinata?!" lagi, Sasuke murka pada orang kepercayaannya ini, ia tadi menitipkan untuk terus memperhatikan Hinata padanya tapi kenapa sekarang ia kehilangan jejak Hinata.

"A-ano, maafkan saya Sasuke-sama, saya kehilangan jejak Hyuga-san."

"Sial! kau payah sekali Jugo!" bentak Sasuke padanya

"Saya coba check di CCTV keamanan dahulu, mungkin Hyuga-san terlihat disana." ujar Jugo

"Ide bagus!" sahut Sasuke ia pun berlari menuju ruangan keamanan yang terdapat puluhan monitor yang menampilkan setiap sudut yang terekam dengan CCTV.

Dan akhirnya yang terjadi.

Hati seorang Sasuke terasa remuk, matanya menatap nyalang pada layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar gadis Hyuga-nya sedang berpelukan di taman utama dengan seorang lelaki bersurai putih.

 **Brakkk!**

Ia menendang kursi yang terlihat di matanya, semua staff keamanan yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menunduk dan bergetar, aura hitam jelas terasa menyelingkupi tubuh Uchiha muda ini.

"Hinata!" geram Sasuke, ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pesta yang masih berlangsung.

##

Derit bunyi mobil terasa mengerikan, ia melarikan diri dari perasaan sakit hatinya, sambil melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal ia terus menerus memukul stir mobilnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya.

Kenapa seperti ini?

Saat hubungan ia dengan Hinata terasa semakin baik, kenapa Kami-sama kirimkan dokter brengsek itu?

Dalam rekaman cctv itu Hinata-nya tersenyum bahagia, senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah Hinata tampilkan jika bersamanya, senyum yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke, kenapa harus pria itu yang menjadi alasan senyum Hinata tercipta.

Tadinya, selepas pesta malam ini Sasuke berniat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata, ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk berlatih setiap hari, berlatih merangkai kata untuk meminta Hinata Hyuga menjadi miliknya, bahkan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebuah kalung bermata-kan berlian yang ia pesan khusus dengan bentuk yang ia rancang sendiri dan akan Sasuke berikan pada Hinata malam ini, tapi kenapa seperti ini yang terjadi?

Tidak puaskan Kami-sama membuatnya menderita selama satu tahun lebih?

##

Apartemen Hinata

"Hinata-chan?"

"Heeem…" sahut Hinata tanpa minat sambil terus merapihkan peralatan makan yang telah selesai di gunakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke mu itu?" tanya Toneri sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hinata datar.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Hinata ! kau selama ini selalu menolakku dengan alasan menunggu Uchiha-mu itu." sahut Toneri sebal pada gadis didepannya ini.

"Jangan mengungkit hal yang sudah berlalu Toneri-kun, lagi pula saat ini kau sudah bertunangan jadi lupakan masalah yang lalu, oke." jawab Hinata santai sambil ikut duduk di samping Toneri.

"Hei Hinata, jika kau bersedia berpaling padaku akan aku putuskan tunangan ku saat ini juga, lagi pula aku menerima pertunangan ini karena ibuku yang terus-terusan merengek membuat sakit kepala."

"Hahahahaha…" hinata tertawa lepas, seakan beban sakit hatinya melebur dengan kedatangan pria yang ia sudah anggap sama seperti Neji-nisan kakak laki-lakinya "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar oka-san?".

"Oka-san ku baik-baik saja, ia bahkan terus-menerus menanyakan tentang mantan calon tunangan anaknya." ucap Toneri memberengut sebal.

"Hahahahahaha… sampaikan salamku pada Oka-san, bilang padanya aku merindukannya." jawab Hinata disela-sela tawanya.

"Hinata… dengar satu hal, aku bersedia melepaskan mu agar kau merasa bahagia, jadi tetaplah hidup dengan kebahagian… agar aku tidak menyesal karena melepaskanmu." sahut Toneri, suaranya yang ceria berubah menjadi sendu.

Dan Hinata pun tersenyum lembut "Aku pasti akan selalu bahagia, kau tenang saja Toneri-sensei."

* * *

Dan selepas hari itu, perusahaan yang memang diliburkan beberapa hari menjadi alasan bagi Hinata untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, ia hanya tidak ingin hatinya yang terus menerus menaruh harap jika ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Dan Sasuke sungguh frustrasi!

Ia berkali-kali menghubungi Hinata, mengirim pesan puluhan kali tapi, sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Segala pikiran buruk menguasai hatinya, ia memang beberapa kali mendatangi apartemen Hinata, tapi… selalu saja langkahnya terhenti hanya sampai gerbang apartemen, ia mendengus dan berbalik.

Bagaimana jika ia menemukan pria bersurai putih itu di apartemen Hinata?

Tidak… Sasuke sungguh tidak ingin, hatinya tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam, maka dari itu… langkahnya hanya terhenti sampai gerbang.

Tapi ini sudah beberapa hari…!

Tidak melihat Hinata beberapa hari jelas membuat kacau seluruh fungsi organ tubuhnya.

Dan ia, kembali kepada kebiasaan lamanya…

Menghabiskan dan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berbagai minuman alcohol serta mengurung dirinya dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Tapi, getaran di ponsel Sasuke jelas membawa aura kebahagian bagi adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini, saking bahagianya ia sampai bergetar memegang ponselnya.

Hinata-nya mengiriminya sebuah email.

From : H_Hinata

To :

Subject :

' _Sasuke-san, bisakah kita bertemu sore ini? ada yang ingin kubicarakan.'_

 _Terima kasih_

 _Hyuga Hinata_ _._

Seketika senyum bahagia terukir di wajah stoic Uchiha Sasuke.

 _As you wish Hime…_

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa semuanya, sebelumnya minal aidzin walfaidizin buat reader yang merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri kemarin, seperti janji saya, chap ini saya update sehabis lebaran, yahhh walaupun lebih dari seminggu baru bisa di up.**_

 _ **Saya paham, di chap ini banyak sekali kekurangannya, terutama alurnya yang terlalu lambat, sudah saya coba untuk merubah beberapa scene tapi tetap saja chap vi lebih dari 4K, dan untuk chap VII akan saya up sabtu minggu depan.**_

 _ **Saya memang masih perlu banyak belajar, maka dari itu saran positif dari reader sekalian sangat saya hargai.**_

 _ **Sudah di baca saja saya sudah senang. Dan untuk yang sudah review I love you all …**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Sankyu Arigatou –ttebayo ^-^**_

PojokReview :

 **Tatsu Hashiru Katsu :** Baper... mungkin pengalam pribadi ? wkwkwk

 **sasuhina69 :** yahhh.. gomen karakter sasuke tidak seperti yang di harapkan

 **Reichan Hiyukeitashi :** Tenang saja, saya Hinata- centrik, jadi hinata pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa wkwkwkwk

 **aindri961 :** yawudah sama Sasuke saja #Pisss

 **Reza Juliana322 :** ahhhh, jangan beper... gomen Reza-san, scene mature nya gagal total.. wkwkwk

 **sasuhinaF :** ini sdh update kok

 **dearsha :** sedikit bocoran nih bwt dearsha-san, next chap bakal di jelasin kok perasaan Hinata termasuk sikapnya selama ini

 **shiori avaron :** terima kasih juga

 **arisankjm :** Hehehehehe... terima kasih

 **seman99i :** jangankan Hinata, saya juga punya kok rasa buat Sasuke-kun... wkwkwk

 **Hime Hime Lavender :** enggak janji :p

 **Rei Sakureiru :** yahhh... bukan digorok dokter toneri, mungkin lbh tepatnya di suntik...wkwkwk

 **Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly:** terima kasih buat sarannya, kedepannya akan saya perbaiki

 **hinatachannn2505 :** lanjut nih

 **karin :** terima kasih, semoga chap ini juga tidak membosankan.

 **Hin :** yahhh... gimana dong ?

 **lovely sasuhina :** chap ini panjang nih :D

 **Guest** : hehehehehe

 **:** mengharukan apa amazing nih ?

 **nazuka :** Sasuke akan saya buat lebih bejat lagi *evilsmirk* hahahahaha, terima kasih sudah membaca

 **n:** terima kasih buat reviewnya, salam kenal

 **myungjo :** terima kasih buat reviewnya.

 **himaimechan :** yahhh... gomen, semoga chap ini juga tdk mengecewakan

Membaca review dari kalian saya benar-benar merasa di hargai, dan terima kasih juga untuk silent reader yang sudah mebaca sampai di chap vi ini

see you in chap vii

Oyasuminasai

 **Intan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

 **Chap VII**

 **Tuk**

Suara denyit kursi yang ditarik mengubah atensi gadis pemilik byakugan itu, sesaat ada kebahagian yang menyeruak memenuhi hatinya… akhirnya setelah berhari-hari ia bisa melihat kembali onyx mata yang ia rindukan "Sasuke-san…" sapa Hinata lengkap dengan rona pipinya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sasuke cemas

Hinata menggeleng lembut "Tidak… aku yang memang datang lebih awal." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Hinata..." ucap Sasuke sendu, rasa-rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat jangankan berbicara, menarik nafas-pun Sasuke merasa sulit "Kenapa kau menghindariku selama beberapa hari ini? apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke-san… a-aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan beberapa hari ini." jawab Hinata berbohong _amethyst_ nya bergerak gelisah, mencari perlindungan dari onyx yang terus menerus menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Begitukah?"

Dan kehengingan kembali mengambil alih suasana senja ini, degup jantung Hinata terus berdetak abnormal sedari tadi, bisakah ia melakukan ini?

"Oh iya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Hinata?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, walau dalam hatinya sungguh tersimpan jutaan perasaan luka yang ia sembunyikan, sedari tadi ia terus menerus berfikir, apakah ini akhirnya, apakah tidak mengapa melakukan ini?, dan ia pun terus menerus menyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak mengapa melakukan hal egois satu kali ini saja, ia pun ingin memiliki apa yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan Sasuke-san, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari libur kerja dengan mu, apakah tidak boleh?"

Sasuke tersentak…

Ucapan Hinata membuat ia menahan nafasnya sesaat, benarkah yang ia dengar saat ini? Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya? dan ini Hinata sendiri yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu.

Jantung Uchiha Sasuke bertalu-talu, kebahagian terasa memenuhi aura café saat ini "Ten-tentu saja boleh!"

"Syukurlah…" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum "Baiklah, bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi ke sana?" sambung Hinata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan café.

Alis Sasuke bertaut tanda ia bingung "Tokyo land park?"

"Ya, wahana bermain disana banyak, dan aku ingin mencobanya dari dulu, Sasuke-san mau piknik ke sana? aku pun membawa bekal piknik." sambung Hinata sambil mengangkat kotak bekal makan dan menggerak-gerakannya.

"Hakh…" Sasuke mendengus geli, rona merah memenuhi garis pipinya. Kenapa Hinata-nya hari ini bersikap manis seperti ini? dan apa-apaan ajakannya ini, bukankah ini yang namanya kencan? jadi Hinata mengajaknya kencan?.

"Sasuke-san kau keberatan?" tanya Hinata cemas melihat Sasuke tanpa respon apapun.

Padahal yang perlu kau tahu Hinata, Sasuke saat ini sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan ini mimpi atau bukan.

Ia menggeleng cepat dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tanda setuju dengan ajakan gadis Hyuga didepannya ini.

* * *

 **Tidak mengapa kah Kami-sama?**

 **Aku berbuat dosa untuk kali ini saja.**

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang pas untuk menggambarkan betapa kebahagian saat ini memenuhi setiap sel darah yang mengalir di tubuh Sasuke Uchiha, berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata dengan _range_ waktu yang lama. Tidak ada alasan makan siang, tidak ada alasan pekerjaan yang selama ini selalu Sasuke gunakan hanya untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan bidadari pengisi hatinya.

Hanya ia dan Hinata siang ini.

Hinata bergerak kesana kemari, seperti sepasang kekasih yang menghabisakan akhir minggu bersama, Hinata-nya menaiki semua wahana yang tersedia di _land park_ ini, ia tersenyum, ia tersedak minuman yang ia minum, ia berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan, dan ia tertawa sampai meneteskan air matanya.

"Sasuke-san, ini sudah senja." ucap Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk dikursi taman, _amethyst_ nya mengarah ke luasnya langit senja.

"Ya, apa kau senang hari ini Hinata?" tanya Sasuke onyx-nya tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Hinata, melihatnya dan merekamnya di memori otaknya.

"Tentu saja, kemana lagi kita setelah ini?" ucap Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 **Degggg**

Kenapa detak jantung Sasuke Uchiha belum terbiasa juga jika berdekatan dengan Hinata-nya "Kau ingin kemana lagi?" ucapnya kemudian setelah ia berhasil menormalkan kembali fungsi detakan jantungnya.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, ia menautkan alisnya tanda ia sedang memikirikan sesuatu.

Kau tahu Hinata Hyuga, setiap ekpresi yang kau lakukan hari ini selalu membuat Sasuke Uchiha mati-matian menahan hasrat, menahan ekpresi yang terasa merangsak keluar.

"Sekarang terserah Sasuke-san saja, aku kan sudah tadi mengajak Sasuke-san ke wahana ini, dan sekarang giliran Sasuke-san yang menentukan tempatnya." ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus geli "Baiklah… bagaimana jika kita makan malam disana?" tawar Sasuke onyx-nya menatap lurus pada restoran klasik yang dari bangunannya saja sudah sangat terlihat estetika tinggi yang ditawarkan restoran ini.

"Hai…!" ucap Hinata seketika.

##

Malam ini, salah satu malam terindah yang pernah Sasuke rasakan, rasa-rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia merasakan perasaan bahagia dimalam hari, terakhir yang dia ingat tentang perasaan kebahagian di malam hari hanya saat pertama kali ia terluka karena Hinata, terluka karena terlibat perkelahian dengan lelaki brengsek yang membuat Hinata-nya ketakukan.

Dan ia,

Kini merasakan perasaan damai dimalam hari lagi, perasaan bahagia yang bahkan ratusan kali dibandingkan dengan kebahagian malam itu.

Ia dan Hinata duduk berdua menghabiskan makan malamnya, ini hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

Kebutuhan ia terhadap Hinata bahkan melebihi yang ia rasakan, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata saja sudah memberikan perasaaan yang seperti ini, apalagi jika ia benar-benar bisa memastikan Hinata menjadi miliknya? Bahkan bayangan kebahagiannya pun tidak bisa Sasuke imajinasikan.

Seketika terlintas siluet dokter bersurai putih di pikiran Sasuke.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, moodnya benar-benar berubah seketika, ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Hinata perihal hubungannya dengan Toneri, tapi ia pun takut akan jawabannya, ia takut jawaban yang di berikan Hinata menghancurkan hatinya yang saat ini sedang bahagia.

Maka dari itu ia butuh menenangkan dirinya sendiri "Hinata… aku ke toilet sebentar." ucap Sasuke.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut…

Seketika senyumnya memudar dengan menghilangnya tubuh besar Sasuke Uchiha yang menuju _restroom._

Tangannya bergetar hebat, ia meneteskan airmatanya "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-san" ucapnya bergetar, "Ma-maafkan aku bersikap egois saat ini, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Ia pun mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode pada pelayan untuk mendekat padanya.

##

 _ **Ada berjuta perbedaan diantara kita,**_

 _ **Biar bagaimanapun aku berusaha…**_

 _ **Kita hidup tidak didunia yang sama**_

 _ **Sasuke-san… maafkan aku**_

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, ia sesegukan, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

 **Hinata Pov**

'Sasuke-san…'

Hinata terisak pelan, merasakan perasaan nyeri yang luar biasa melanda hatinya.

Hinata memang sengaja memesan minuman beralcohol tinggi, agar semua perasaan dan logikanya menguap bersama minuman itu, ia ingin membuat memori terindah dengan yang terkasih sebelum ia mengkahiri perasaanya, ia ingin Sasuke menjadi yang pertama untuknya, ia ingin membebaskan sikap pemalunya dengan minuman itu dan membuat Sasuke menjadi yang pertama untuk Hinata.

Ya, Hanya ini yang Hinata inginkan…

Ia hanya ingin pujaan Hatinya menjadi yang pertama untuknya, karena jika mengharapkan dirinya menjadi yang pertama bagi Sasuke jelas mustahil, ia dan seorang Uchiha jelas berbeda kasta.

Mungkin terdengar licik,

Tapi ia… hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya satu malam yang ia habiskan dengan sesorang yang selama bertahun-tahun mengisi hatinya.

Karena,

Setelah pesta malam itu,

Setiap hari, setiap pagi setiap berita di televisi, surat kabar bahkan berita di internet semua membicarakan perihal Uzumaki Karin yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun Uchiha _Corporation_ dan menyangkut pautkan dengan perjodohan dua klan tersohor di Jepan.

Hinata patah hati, jelas saja!

Padahal faktanya,

Sasuke hanya mengenal Karin sebatas sepupu dari sahabat bodohnya, hanya itu tidak lebih.

Karena, semenarik apapun wanita jika didepannya ada Hinata Hyuga, jelas bagi Sasuke onyxnya hanya tertutup untuk melihat Hinata.

Karena, wanita yang sempurna didunia ini hanya Hinata-nya.

Air mata mengalir dari _amethyst_ nya.

' _Tidak mengapa kan Kami-sama? Aku berbuat curang saat ini?_

 _Ya, aku tahu… Uzumaki-san jelas lebih layak untuk Sasuke-san, bahkan jika aku menukarkan seluruh perbuatan baik yang aku lalukan di dunia ini masih belum layak untuk berada disisi Sasuke Uchiha. Maafkan aku malam ini Kami-sama, aku hanya ingin tau… bagaimana rasanya di cintai Sasuke-san, walau hanya malam ini, tolong maafkan keegoisanku malam ini Kami-sama, karena setelah malam ini… aku… aku… aku akan melepaskan perasannku.'_ tutur Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata menghapus air matanya, membulatkan tekadnya, dan… menjemput kebahagiannya walau hanya malam ini.

' _Uzumaki-san, maafkan aku melakukan ini pada tunanganmu.'_ lagi, Hinata bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Hinata Pov end**

HINATA MABUK !

"Hinata? kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali, ia semakin panik.

 _Maafkan saya Uchiha-sama, nona Hyuga yang memesan minuman ini._

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar, ia panik… melihat Hinata-nya dalam kondisi seperti ini ia jelas panik, ia membawa Hinata yang sudah sangat mabuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia bingung hendak membawa sang gadis ke mana, ke apartemen Hinata? jelas Sasuke tidak mau, ia takut dokter brengsek itu masih ada di sana dan ia akan memanfaatkan keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini, membawanya ke mansion? itu juga tidak mungkin, ada anikinya saat ini di rumah inti keluarga Uchiha, membawa seorang gadis masuk jelas akan membuat kehebohan esok harinya.

Pilihan terakhirnya…

Apartemen pribadi Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jika kau tidak kuat minum, kenapa kau memesan minuman dengan kadar alcohol yang tinggi seperti itu Hime?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis di gendongannya, yang jelas sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Hinata terus meracau sedari tadi, fakta terbaru yang Sasuke tahu, Hinata-nya saat sedang mabuk akan berubah sikapya 180 derajat dari biasanya, sifat pemalu, sifat pendiam menguap entah kemana, sambil terus cegukan dan menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Hinata dalam kasur pribadinya, sangat lembut dan perlahan, ia tidak ingin membuat mimpi Hyuga-nya terusik.

Pandangan Sasuke penuh perasaan memuja pada gadis di hadapannya ini, ia perlahan menyampirkan poni tebal Hinata, dengan degup keras di jantungnya, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya… sangat perlahan dan menahan nafasnya, ia memejamkan matanya… mengecup dahi Hinata dengan penuh kebahagian.

Tidak ada salahnya kan Sasuke memanfaatkan hal-hal yang bisa di manfaatkan dari kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini?

"Tidur yang nyenyak Hime…" ucapnya kemudian.

 **Greppp**

Mata Sasuke membesar sempurna, baru saja ia ingin bangun dari posisinya, Hinata sudah memeluknya erat.

Hanya berdua diruangan pribadinya, terlebih dengan gadis yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya kau puja setengah mati.

Jantung Sasuke bertalu dan berdegup dengan kencang, mungkin saja ia merasa sedang berada di awang-awang saat ini, tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis pujaanya melekat sempurna, ia gugup… jelas saja.

"Sasuke-san… uhukk… jangan pergi… temani aku disini, uhuhkk... hikgh" ucap Hinata sambil terbatuk-batuk, _amethyst_ nya terbuka separuh memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan yang sangat sulit diartikan bagi orang sejenius Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi…" jawab Sasuke gugup, ia mencari perlindungan dari _amethyst_ Hinata yang sangat terlihat menggoda saat ini.

Tidak… ini tidak boleh.

Ia tidak boleh memanfaakan hal yang sedari dulu ia inginkan, dalam keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini, Hinata adalah dirinya… menyakiti Hinata sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Hinata murni… jelas yang terbaik dari semua hal yang Sasuke inginkan didunia ini.

Walau saat ini, perasaan Sasuke terasa menggebu-gebu, dengan seluruh hasrat yang seakan meminta di lepaskan, kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Hinata membuat seluruh bulu-bulunya meremang, Sasuke merasakan tegang dan sedikit sesak.

Ia butuh berendam di air dingin, meredam semua hasrat yang bergelora di tubuhnya.

Tidak… Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hi-hinata, kau istirahat saja yah." ucap Sasuke sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

Ruangan serasa panas bagi Sasuke, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah di set maksimal, tapi ia tetap merasa panas, lagi… ia melirik pada Hinata yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas di kasur miliknya.

 **Drtttt… Drttt…**

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke, getaran ponsel yang berasal dari tas Hinata, ia pun membuka tas Hinata untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghubungi gadisnya pada jam seperti ini.

 _Toneri calling…_

"Brengsek!" geram Sasuke.

Nafasnya terasa naik turun menahan amarah yang serasa meletup-letup dari dalam dadanya, kenapa selalu harus ada dokter brengsek yang menggangu kebahagian Sasuke Uchiha.

Tangannya terkepal erat, hingga buku tangannya terlihat memutih.

 _Accept panggilan_

Ya, Sasuke sengaja menerima panggilan dari Toneri, ia ingin tahu, apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh dokter ini pada gadis pujaannya.

" _Hinata-chan? Moshi-moshi?..."_ Sahut Toneri di ujung panggilan sana

'Hinata-chan!?' geram Sasuke dalam hatinya, berani sekali ia memanggil Hinata dengan suffix chan.

" _Nani Hime? Moshi-moshi… kenapa tidak ada suara...? kau sudah tidur? Hime? ya sudahlah… tidur yang nyenyak… aku merindukanmu.. oyasumi"_

 _ **Tuuuuutttt**_

Karena merasa tidak ada respon dari Hinata, Toneri memutuskan panggilannya.

Dan Sasuke.

'Brengsek!... Hime?! apa maksud si brengsek itu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hime?! hanya aku didunia ini yang berhak memanggilnya seperti itu! Brengsek!.' raung Sasuke dalam hati.

Ototnya mengeras, ia cemburu, ia cemburu pada seseorang yang jelas belum menjadi miliknya, logikanya menguap… ia benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan semua emosinya, tapi… Ada Hinata disini? ia tidak ingin tidur nyenyak Hinata tergangu karena amarahnya.

Ia berdiri tegang, memandang nanar pada ponsel Hinata yang masih menampilkan contact dari Toneri Ootsuki, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, nafasnya memburu 'Apa-apan tadi maksudnya dengan kata merindukanmu?' lagi, Sasuke bertanya pada hatinya sendiri.

Tidak…!

Setelah semua kebahagian yang ia rasakan hari ini, ia jelas tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi, kehilangan aroma Hinata berserta pemiliknya lagi.

Sasuke kehilangan logikanya,

Bolehkah ia berbuat curang malam ini?

Bolehkan ia mengikat Hinata-nya malam ini juga?

Ya, mungkin setelah ia melakukan itu dengan Hinata, tidak akan ada alasan lagi bagi Hinata untuk menolaknya dan melarikan diri darinya bukan?

Dengan melakukan itu, Sasuke tidak perlu takut akan penolakan bukan?

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus kasar, ia memijat pelipisnya… kepalanya rasanya pening, bau alcohol menyeruak masuk dalam indra penciumannya.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat, membuang semua pikiran absurd dari dalam dirinya, ia… jelas tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata-nya.

Buru-buru ia meletakan ponsel Hinata ketempat asalanya dan ia menuju kamar mandi, meredam hasratnya… dan mencari _distraction_ dari perasaannya.

 **Tappp…**

Tapi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tanganya digengam erat oleh Hinata "Hinata, kau istirahat saja dulu."

"Sa-sasuke-san… a… aku."

Mata Sasuke membesar seketika, ia merasa seluruh pandangannya gelap, bahkan detakan jantungnya terasa seketika berhenti beberapa detik kemudian setelahnya berdetak ribuan kali dari biasanya.

Jiwanya serasa melayang.

Ini apa? Hinata menarik dirinya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi apapun, bahkan ia lupa caranya bernafas.

Lembut dan terasa hangat sentuhan ciuman Hinata yang terasa oleh Sasuke, ia… memang sudah ratusan kali mungkin melalukan hal seperti ini, tapi… ciuman ini, ciuman yang Hinata berikan, ciuman termanis yang pernah ia rasakan seumur Hidupnya.

Ini, bukan mimpi kan?

Hinata melepaskan pagutannya, dan Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip, ia masih belum memberikan respon apapun atas hal yang Hinata lakukan tadi.

"Sa-sasuke-san… hiksss… a-aku…." ucap Hinata terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah sempurna, walau ia dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi logikanya masih bisa mencerna dengan baik perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke mengerang menahan hasrat yang sepertinya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan, dan bagaimana mungkin bisa… kau menahan sesuatu yang sedari dulu hanya ada dalam mimpi-mimpi manis Sasuke Uchiha kini tersedia di hadapannya.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata terlihat sangat menggoda.

Sial! Sasuke sudah tidak tahan!

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu… betapa bahaya-nya jika dirimu dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, jika ada lelaki lain yang memanfaakan dirimu bagaimana?" bisik Sasuke _seductive_ di telinga Hinata.

"Hn, yah… yang jelas tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, kau hanya boleh mabuk jika bersamaku, kau paham _Hime_?" titah Sasuke lagi, sambil terus melakukan sentuhan kepada Hinata yang semakin membuat bulu-bulunya meremang.

"Kau milikku sayang, dokter sialan itu atau siapapun tidak ada yang boleh memiliki-mu, kau tercipta hanya untuk ku, setelah ini… kau tidak mungkin untuk menolakku bukan?" Lagi, Sasuke bermonolog pada gadis di bawahnya yang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Dengan perlahan, tangannya bergetar membuka baju yang di kenakan Hinata, sangat perlahan… onyx-nya memancarkan hasrat yang bertahun-tahun sudah Sasuke pendam selama itu.

Dan, Hinata pun merespon seluruh sentuhannya dengan baik.

Hinata miliknya!

Malam itu, Sasuke mengukuhkan ia pemilik gadis bermata byakugan itu.

Malam itu, Sasuke bergerak liar… seluruh hasratnya terasa meledak meminta di lepaskan, onyx-nya memanas dan menggelap menahan hasrat.

Malam itu, gadis manisnya, resmi menjadi wanitanya.

Dan Sasuke merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung didunia ini karena menjadi yang pertama untuk Hinata.

* * *

Tuk… tukkk… tukk…

Ya, yang terdengar hanya bunyi jam dinding yang tanpa henti terus bergerak mengikuti alur waktu.

Sudah tidak bisa di hitung berapa kali Sasuke menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman di malam ini, ia bahagia… jelas saja!

Bahkan dibanding semua yang ia punya di dunia ini, tidak cukup menggambarkan kebahagian Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hime…" lirih Sasuke, ia menarik tubuh wanitanya kedalam pelukannya, Hinata-nya terlihat menggigil di ruangan kamar yang besar dengan tubuh yang hanya di lapisi selimut tebal.

"Hahahahahaa…" Sasuke tertawa perlahan "Kau kedinginan sayang?" lagi, sambil mengusap pipi Hinata perlahan, ia terus bertanya pada gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak akan merespon panggilannya.

Setelah perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan, Hinata-nya tertidur pulas.

 **Srekkk**

Ia menarik laci yang tepat berada disisi kasur Sasuke, dan mengambil kotak kecil Hitam, ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sesuatu di situ.

Sebuah Kalung?

Ya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang Sasuke pesan khusus…

Sebuah kalung yang sudah ingin Sasuke berikan saat pesta perusahaan Uchiha.

"Cantik" ucap Sasuke melihat kalung yang ia sematkan di leher kekasihnya.

Kekasih?

Sasuke mendengus geli atas pemikirannya sendiri, yah… ia merasa sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata.

Lebih tepatnya pemilik Hinata.

"Oyasumi Hime…." ucap Sasuke sambil perlahan mencium bibir Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Apakah ini sudah menemui akhirnya...?**_

Cahaya mentari senja masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar besar yang berada di lantai gedug Apartemen milik Sasuke.

Hinata yang terbangun, perlahan membuka matanya, ia masih merasa pening dikepalanya, perlahan bau asing memenuhi indra penciumannya, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali.

 **Deggg**

Matanya membesar sempurna, ini bukan kamarnya !

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berfungsi terlebih melihat lengan siapa yang memeluk pingganya.

"Sa-sasuke-san…" ucap Hinata

Air mata lolos mengalir dari _amethyst_ indah Hinata, perasaan yang ia rasakan tidak bisa di jabarkan bahkan oleh hatinya sendiri, ia memang merasa bahagia Sasuke menjadi yang pertama untuknya, tapi ia pun merasa menyesal ia telah berbuat curang pada pria yang menurut ia sudah memiliki tunangan, serta ia pun merasa patah hati… hatinya terasa remuk, karena Hinata harus menepati janji-nya, janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyerah pada perasaanya, dan ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke-nya.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke-san, dan… dan… maafkan aku" ucap Hinata terisak, ia menutup mulutnya, meredam tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya, seketika beranjak dari kasur dan meninggalkan kenangan malam itu beserta pengisi hatinya.

Melupakan Sasuke, dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Karena ia sadar, ia harus menerima kenyataanya… Sasuke Uchiha jelas bukan untuk Hyuga sepertinya.

##

Selepas itu,

Sasuke yang bangun dihari ini dengan seluruh perasaan gembira, walau ia tidak melihat Hinata di sampingnya saat ia terbangun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikiran apapun.

Yang ia pikirkan mungkin Hinata malu padanya dan pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemennya.

Ia bersenandung kecil dan menuju kamar mandinya, harum Hinata masih memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan ini.

Membersihkan diri, dan pergi ke _Uchiha Building,_ Sasuke berfikir… Hinata-nya pasti disana, karena hari ini operasional perusahaan sudah berjalan kembali.

* * *

 _ **There's nothing that I can do to stop me losin' you…**_

 **Tukkk**

Sebucket bunga lavender yang ia genggam terlepas dari tangannya.

Ini apa?

Maksudnya apa?

Sasuke merasa rohnya melayang dan terlepas dari raganya.

" _Hyuga-san sudah mengajukan pengunduran diri sejak 5 hari yang lalu Uchiha-sama."_

Lutunya melemas, seakan tidak kuat menahan sakit hatinya, Sasuke ambruk saat itu juga.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa!"

Lagi, Sasuke berteriak menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya, berteriak memanggil belahan jiwanya, berharap yang ia dengar hari ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

Kenapa Kami-sama senang sekali mempermainkan hati Sasuke Uchiha?

Sebetulnya apa kesalahan yang Sasuke buat sehingga harus terulang kembali.

"Kau menghancurkan ku Hinata! sesaat kau membuatku merasa melayang, lalu kau singkirkan aku begitu saja dari hidupmu Hinata!"

Lagi, ia menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Hinata yang jelas saja tidak akan ada respon, karena pemiliknya sudah meninggalkan apartemen ini.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan sakit yang menghujam jantungnya.

"Apa kau membenciku Hinata, hingga kau tega melakukan ini?!" Lagi, Sasuke meraung entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kebahagian jika memang kau berniat meninggalkan ku!"

"Brengsek! keluar kau Hinata! Tolong jangan seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup, jika kau memang membenciku… lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang juga, tapi tolong… jangan menghilang lagi dari hidupku!"

"Hinata… Sayangku… "

Lagi, Sasuke terus mengumpat, menggeram dan berteriak-teriak meminta pemilik hatinya untuk keluar dari Apartemen-nya yang padahal Sasuke sendiri sudah tau jika Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di sini.

Setelah kebahagian yang ia rasakan, apakah ini balasan yang harus dibayarnya?

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di belahan sudut Jepang yang lain.

Pemilik byakugan bersinar dan menatap penuh kebahagian, surai coklatnya yang indah bergerak menyambut pelukan orang yang ia sayangi "Hinata… kau kembali, Ni-san merindukanmu?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Neiji-nisan…" balas Hinata sambil memeluk erat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"Hem… kau membawa koper? jangan bilang kau akan pindah ke sini?" Tanya Neiji kemudian, alisnya mengkerut.

"Ya, sudah aku putuskan, aku ingin melepaskan semua cita-citaku dan aku ingin menemani Ni-san, memangnya tidak boleh?" ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei… tentu saja boleh kau ini yah, dan ni-san malah senang!" ucap Neiji sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil adik tersayangnya.

"Yokkata… aku lapar Ni-san… buatkan aku makanan oke?" ucap Hinata merajuk.

"Baiklah… mari, biar ni-san yang bawa kopermu."

* * *

 **Gedung Uchiha**

"Keluar dari ruangan ku brengsek! jika kau tidak menemukan Hinata dalam waktu 24 jam aku akan membunuhmu!" raung Sasuke pada Jugo yang bergidik ngeri dan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruangan yang biasanya tertara rapih dengan kesan mewah di setiap sudutnya yang dipenuhi barang-barang berkelas untuk menunjang kerja Sasuke Uchiha kini hancur berantakan.

Map-map yang berisi kontrak milyaran dollar, laptop, figura-figura penghargaan berserakan tak berharga oleh pemiliknya.

Karena, untuk apa semua yang ia punya jika Hinata lagi-lagi menghilang dan tidak sudi bersamanya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan, aroma Hinata masih melekat di kulitnya, dan itu jelas… semakin membuat Sasuke merasa sakit di dada-nya.

 **Drrrttt…**

Bunyi _notification_ dari email yang di terima ponsel Sasuke mengubah pandangan Sasuke.

Tanpa minat ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas mejanya

'Shikamaru?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati, karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya mengirim pesan, jika pun ada keperluan Shikamaru biasanya akan mendatanginya secara langsung.

from _:Shikamaru_

" _Sasuke, kudengar dari Temari hari ini adiknya, Gaara akan kembali ke Jepang, sebaiknya kau jaga Hinata mu itu, jangan sampai ia melihat dan mungkin jatuh cinta kembali pada Sabaku Gaara."_

Ya… Hanya pesan singkat, tapi berefek sangat besar pada Sasuke Uchiha, tangannya terkepal keras.

Oh… jadi ini alasan Hinata meninggalkannya, ia ingin kembali pada mantan kekasihnya? Begitukah?

Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya.

Tidak cukupkah dengan Dokter brengsek yang Kami-sama kirimkan kini ia membawa kembali orang yang paling Sasuke takutkan, ia selalu takut… hati Hinata kembali pada kekasih dulu.

Dengan gelap mata, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggakan gedung Uchiha ini.

Melanjukan tungangan kesayangannya membelah jalanan ibu kota dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, bayang-bayang masa lalu terlintas bagaikan scene film di memori Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana dulu di tingkat awal Hinata yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan pria bersurai merah, dan bagaimana hatinya yang remuk rendam melihatnya setiap hari.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak menginginkan kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali, ini lebih dari mimpi buruk untukknya, ia harus menemukan Hinata-nya secepatnya, meminta maaf dan meminta ia menjadi miliknya… jika pun Hinata menolaknya, ia akan tetap memaksa Hinata untuk menjadi miliknya bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan,

Pikiran Sasuke yang memang tidak pada tempatnya membuat ia hilang konsentrasi mengemudi.

 _ **BRAKKKKKKK**_

Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuat pengemudinya terpental jauh, Sasuke mengerang… merasakan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, pandangannya perlahan memutih… seketika senyum Hinata yang terlintas di onyx-nya… "Hinata…" perlahan seluruh penglihatan Sasuke memutih, ia hilang kesadaran.

* * *

 **Ruang IGD**

Di sudut ruangan, ada Mikoto Uchiha yang menangis di pelukan suaminya Uchiha Fugaku, mereka yang saat itu ada di _New York_ langsung terbang ke Jepang mendengar anak kesayangannya mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

Sementara itu,

Pandangan Itachi yang biasanya terkesan berwibawa, dengan tubuh tegapnya hanya bisa duduk menunduk lesu, sang Istri Konan Uchiha hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Itachi berusaha memberikan rasa tenang pada sang suami.

Adik tersayangnya, yang selalu ia jaga dengan segenap raganya, yang setiap keinginannya selalu Itachi penuhi sekarang tergolek tak berdaya, dengan seluruh alat bantu medis yang menunjang kehidupannya.

"Kami sudah melakukan MRI ( _Magnetic_ _resonance_ _imaging_ ) pada jaringan Otak Sasuke-kun, dan ada kerusakan serta pendarahan distruktur otak bagian dalam Sasuke yang menyebabkan ia koma seperti saat ini, maafkan saya Mikoto-san, ini yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan, selebihnya kita pasrkah pada Kami-sama mengenai kehidupan Sasuke."ucap Shizune dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi sensei, berapa lama ia akan tertidur seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto yang lagi-lagi menangis, ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat putra bungsu kesayangannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang pasti dalam dunia kedokteran, bersabarlah Mikoto-san, kita hanya perlu banyak berdoa."

* * *

 _ **Menerbangkan sejuta perasaan rindu…**_

Ya, sudah 2 musim terlewat, Itachi Uchiha tetap berdiri… menatap nanar pada otouto tersayangnya "Hei, otouto… bukannya kau paling tidak suka jika aku memelukmu seperti ini? aku sudah memelukmu berulang kali, bangunlah Sasuke… merajuk lah seperti biasa, marahlah seperti biasa… apa kau tidak ingin membeli _lamorgihi_ keluaran terbaru lagi? type terbarunya baru keluar bulan ini, bangunlah… sudah kupesankan satu untukmu?" Sahut Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas, hanya bunyi tetesan air infuse yang membalas setiap pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hei, otutou… kau tenang saja, aniki ini pasti akan membawa Hinata-mu kemari, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

 **Kreettt**

Bunyi pintu ruangan yang terbuka perlahan membuat onyx sang sulung Itachi beralih atensinya "Jugo, bagaimana?" tanyanya datar.

Dan Jugo hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanda memberi hormat, ia kemudian perlahan mendekat pada sang sulung Uchiha, mendekat pada tubuh lemah atasan yang sangat ia hormati "Itachi-sama, aku akan ijin ke Cina hari ini."

"Cina? untuk apa?" Lagi, Itachi bertanya pada Jugo.

"Disana ada teman kuliah Hinata-sama, namanya Tenten, mereka teman dekat semasa di _universitas_ , dan dia mungkin tahu dimana alamat kediaman Hinata yang sebenarnya." ucap Jugo menjelaskan.

Yah, memang setelah kecelakaan itu,

Itachi Uchiha tahu satu fakta yang terlewat dari adik tersayangnya ini, bagaimana selama ini Sasuke Uchiha memendam perasaan yang luar biasa terhadap gadis Hyuga yang hanya Itachi tahu melalui foto-foto yang terpajang penuh di ruangan pribadi Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan,

Itachi Uchiha dengan segala kekuasaan yang ia miliki, berusaha mencari sang gadis pujaan adiknya, tapi hasilnya nihil… Hinata Hyuga terasa di telan bumi, tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa menjelaskan dimana Hinata berada.

"Hn, kau disini saja temani Sasuke, berikan alamatnya padaku biar aku dan Konan yang pergi ke Cina." Titah Sasuke

"Anda serius Itachi-sama?" tanya Jugo memastikan.

"Ya, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membawa Hinata Hyuga kemari." ikrar Itachi.

 _ **Meski ku pejamkan mataku,**_

 _ **Dan sekali lagi kusadari...**_

 _ **Engkau tak juga kembali...**_

 _ **Segalanya begitu sepi**_

 _ **Mengapa kau tingalkan aku lagi**_

 _ **Dihatiku engkaulah satu-satunya**_

 _ **You're a loss I can't replace**_

 _ **I Love you so much... Hinata Hyuga**_

-tbc-

 **Ahhh… akhirnya up juga chap Vii, hounto ni arigatou buat yang sudah bersedia review cerita ini, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, jujur… saya agak sedikit takut untuk membaca review, karena ada beberapa reader yang intinya tidak suka dengan karakter Sasuke di fict ini yang katanya terkesan mainstream dan ikut-ikutan author yang lain, jadi maaf yah saya tidak membalas review disini.**

 **Saya sedikit bingung, dari awal fict ini di buat… memang karakter Sasuke saya buat seperti ini, dan saya minta maaf jika ada beberapa reader yang tidak suka dengan karakter Sasuke atau Hinata disini, padahal kan dari awal sudah ada warning OOC Chara.**

 **Yah tapi, ya sudahlah…**

 **Intinya terima kasih buat yang sudah review, sudah dibaca saja saya sudah senang kok. :D :D**

 **Selepas FH ini, mungkin saya ingin membuat Gaa-Hina atau mungkin Naru-Hina… atau mungkin Sasu-Hina-Naru ada yang ingin kasih masukan mungkin?**

 **Wkwkwkwkw… but all reader's, terima kasih buat all reader yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FH ini, kritik dan sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **See you in last next chap, chap VIII chap terakhir, yang semoga bisa di publish juga di sabtu depan nanti.**

 **Sankyu Arigatou,**

 **Oyasumi…**

 **Intan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **.**

 **FINAL CHAP**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chap VIII**

" _ **Aku rasa ini percuma Mikoto-san, tubuh Sasuke seperti bereaksi menolak semua alternatif pengobatan yang kami berikan, Sasuke-kun sepertinya sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mempertahankan jantungnya agar tetap berdetak."**_

Tes… tes… tes…

Bunyi tetesan air _infuse_ yang terdengar menambah kesedihan yang dirasakan Mikoto Uchiha, sudah lebih dari 6 bulan ia harus merasakan sakit di dadanya karena melihat anak tersayangnya hanya bisa terbujur kaku, badannya yang senantiasa tegap dan gagah kini tampak pucat dan kurus.

"Sasu-chan… bangunlah sayang." lirih Mikoto berbisik di telinga anaknya.

Fugaku Uchiha…

Wajah senjanya, yang biasanya tenang dan bersahaja, kini terlihat sayu dan penuh perasaan luka, yah… anak kebanggaan-nya, refleksi dirinya, jati dirinya kini terbujur kaku, yang kehidupannya bahkan bergantung pada alat-alat medis yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jugo… kemana Itachi? dari tadi siang ponselnya sulit dihubungi?" sambung Fugaku pada Jugo yang sejak mereka datang sudah berdiri tegap di samping Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama dan Konan-sama siang ini pergi ke Cina." ucap Jugo perlahan penuh kesopanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Cina?" tanya Mikoto penuh keheraan "Untuk apa Itachi-kun kesana?" sambungnya.

"Itachi-sama ingin menemui teman dekat Hyuga-san sewaktu di universitas yang mungkin saja tahu dimana alamat Hyuga-san yang sebenarnya." ucap Jugo menjelaskan

Seketika onyx lembut Mikoto Uchiha bersinar, raut kesedihan tadi mendadak terkikis walau hanya sedikit.

Mikoto menggengam erat tangan dingin Uchiha Sasuke "Sasu-chan… kau dengar? Itachi-Aniki pasti akan membawa Hinata-chan padamu, kau harus bertahan sayang, kau harus bangun." ucapnya sendu.

Dan Fugaku.

Ia yang benar-benar merasa tidak tahan melihat situasi ini mundur perlahan menghilang keluar ruangan, ia benar-benar butuh udara segar.

* * *

 _ **I guess love is difficult**_

 **CINA**

Konan mengecek kembali ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan alamat yang dikirim oleh Jugo, rumah besar yang kental bergaya cina klasik dengan aksen kayu dan warna merah yang membawa keberuntungan "Kau yakin ini rumahnya anata?" tanya-nya pada Itachi.

Dan Itachi membalas dengan senyum lembut pada istri di sampingnya ini **"** Hn, yah… sesuai dengan alamat, ini kediaman yang dimaksud Jugo."

 _ **Skip time**_

"Mencari kediaman seseorang di Jepang, sampai harus jauh-jauh pergi ke Cina?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

Tenten jelas saja terkejut dengan kedatangan 2 konglomerat pemilik Uchiha _Corporation_ yang bahkan salah satu anak perusahaannya sukses mengembangkan sayap bisnis nya di dataran Cina.

"Yah… karena hanya anda satu-satunya harapan kami untuk menemukan dimana kediaman Hinata Hyuga." Jawab Itachi penuh wibawa, wajahnya menegang… ia melafalkan do'a disetiap suku katanya, berharap kedatangganya ke Cina membuahkan hasil yang pasti.

Tenten terdiam.

Seseorang seperti Itachi Uchiha yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam mimpinya untuk bertemu secara langsung, apalagi sampai berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya untuk mencari sahabatnya?

"Ano… saya tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Hinata-chan, saya benar-benar minta maaf Uchiha-sama." Jawab Tenten berbohong.

Ya, ia jelas berbohong…

Karena selama masa kuliah ia sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuga Hinata sahabat terdekatnya.

Ya, Tenten hanya merasa ia harus berbohong, ia harus melindungi Hinata, karena… seorang Uchiha mencari sahabatnya jelas mereka memiliki alasan tertentu karena mencari Hinata.

Dengan nada sendu Konan menggengam erat jemari suaminya yang terlihat bergetar "Tolong jangan menutupinya Tenten-san, kami sangat membutuhkan Hinata." Ucap Konan.

"Ta-tapi… kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Tidak… bukan kami, tapi -tapi Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Hinata, jika tidak… jika kami tidak menemukan Hinata Hyuga secepatnya… Sasuke akan… a-akan…" jawab Konan bergetar, matanya memancarkan aura penuh pengharapan pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

* * *

 _ **Ini bukan obyek cinta tak berbalas…**_

 _ **Dulu…**_

 _ **Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu...**_

 _ **Yang kumulai sendiri dan akan kuakhiri sendiri.**_

"Aw…" Hinata mengaduh, jari kakinya tersandung kerikil kecil "Hujan lagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan payung yang digenggaman tangan kanannya, Hinata sedikit berlari untuk mencapai rumahnya, senja memang sudah mengambil alih waktu di hari ini, di tambah dengan air hujan yang semakin deras menambah alasan Hinata untuk berlari, secepat mungkin sampai di rumahnya dan merasakan hangatnya teh herbal buatan Ni-san tersayangnya.

Yah…

Sudah beberapa bulan ini,

Sejak ia meninggalkan Tokyo dengan semua kenangan yang ia lepasakan.

Hinata berusaha melupakan semuanya, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan menjadi salah satu pengajar di satu-satunya sekolah yang tersedia di desa ini.

Desa dengan sejuta keindahan alam yang di tawarkan.

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kemacetan ibukota.

Aliran sungai yang jernih, ditambah dinginnya hawa perbukitan semakin menambah kelengkapan yang ditawarkan di desa ini.

Desa yang jauh dari perbatasan _Wabaya* dan prefektur Mi*_ , butuh waktu lebih dari 3 jam untuk menuju jalan raya, dan semuanya hanya bisa di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, yah… tidak ada akses kendaraan yang bisa melewati daerah ini.

Bahkan aliran listrik pun hanya ada di malam hari.

Yah…

Desa terpencil yang menawarkan sejuta keindahan.

Desa Kizaru*

"Tadaima… Neji-nisan… sepertinya ni-san sedang kedatangan banyak tamu?" teriak Hinata sambil menyampirkan payung yang digunakannya, ia melepaskan sandal luarnya dan merapihkannya ke rak yang ada di sebelahnya, mengganti alas kakinya dengan alas kaki khusus di rumah.

Alis Hinata berkerut.

Tapi… siapa memang tamu Ni-san nya ini, kenapa dari sepatu yang tergeletak di teras pintu masuk, terlihat merek-merek sepatu branded, apa pasien ni-san nya kali ini orang kaya?

Tanpa berfikiran apapun Hinata mengendikkan bahunya, ia melangkah masuk.

Perlahan kaki mungilnya membawanya menuju ruang tamu.

Dengan senyum ceria ia bersiap untuk menyapa tamu ni-sannya, dan mungkin membantunya seperti biasa.

Tapi,

"Ni-san…" Suaranya yang ceria seketika turun beberapa oktaf.

 _Amethyst_ nya beradu pandang dengan _Onyx_ kelam yang selalu ia hindari bahkan dalam mimpinya, mengunci pandangannya dan membawanya kembali pada luka yang ia tinggalkan.

Lututnya melepas.

Seluruh badannya bergetar.

"U-Uchiha-sama?" tanyanya dengan lirihan, berusaha memastikan bahwa yang terpantul dalam byakugannya bukan fatamorgana.

Neji mendekat pada adik tersayangnya.

Ia yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan alasan kedatangan dua orang dari marga yang terkenal datang mengunjungi desanya, bahkan rumahnya!.

Perlahan ia mengusap surai indigo Hinata yang saat ini panjangnya sudah mencapai punggung "Hinata… ni-san tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berhubungan dengan konglomerat seperti mereka, tapi yang harus kau lakukan adalah selesaikan masalahmu dengan mereka, dan jika kau butuh bantuan ni-san pasti akan membantumu, selesaikan masalah mu apapun itu karena ni-san tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk lari dari masalah." Ucap Neji sedikit berbisik pada Hinata.

"Uchiha-sama kutinggal sebentar… dan ini Hinata silahkan berbicara dengannya." jawab Neji sambil sedikit membungkukan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Uchiha sulung beserta istri-nya.

Ya,

Setelah mendapatkan alamat dari Tenten, tanpa pertimbangan apapun Itachi dan istri langsung terbang kembali ke Jepang, ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk bertemu Hinata Hyuga dan membawa nya kehadapan adik tersayangnya, sehingga penderitaan yang Sasuke rasakan akan segera berakhir, karena hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Itachi Uchiha.

Dengan perlahan Hinata duduk di hadapan Itachi Uchiha, ia benamkan wajahnya dengan surai indigo panjangnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat _Onyx_ yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya.

"Hi-hinata?" tanya Itachi "Kau benar kan Hinata Hyuga?" sambungnya kemudian.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai respon.

Dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya, melihat Itachi Uchiha seakan membuka kembali luka lama yang sudah mati-matian ia tutupi, membuka kembali keran bayangan masa lalu bayangan kebersamaanya dengan lelaki harapannya dan itu jelas membuat dadanya semakin sesak, semakin sesak dan terasa sulit bernafas.

Ia, dilingkupi rindu pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-ano… a-da perlu apa U-Uchiha-sama mencariku?" tanya Hinata bergetar.

Itachi tersenyum, ya… lebih dari 6 bulan lalu Itachi merasa sulit sekali untuk membentuk senyuman lebar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, adik tersayangnya terbujur kaku membuat ia tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk tersenyum.

Dan saat ini,

Alasan kebahagian Sasuke Uchiha ada di hadapannya, ia bisa memenuhi janji pada kedua orang tuanya untuk membawa Hinata Hyuga, janji kepada otoutou-nya, dan… harapan untuk membuat Sasuke hidup kembali.

"Hinata-chan…" Konan perlahan menggeser posisi duduknya, ia mendekat pada gadis pujaan Sasuke adik iparnya "Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Konan kemudian, ia meraih jemari hinata yang terlihat bergetar.

Dan Hinata, ia semakin gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan Uchiha lain selain Sasuke.

Dan yang Hinata akhirnya tahu, semua Uchiha punya aura yang bisa membuat orang di sampingnya bergetar.

"Sa-saya baik Uchiha-sama…" jawab Hinata, sambil terus menundukkan pandangannya, yah… Hinata hanya merasa Uchiha Itachi sedari tadi terus memandangnya… menatapnya dengan onyx tajamnya.

Konan tersenyum lembut pada gadis di depannya ini "Jangan terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Konan nee-chan." titahnya "Dan begitupun pada Itachi, panggil saja ia Itachi-nii." tuturnya kemudian.

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat, seorang Uchiha mencarinya hingga ke desanya? apa ia berbuat kesalahan hingga sampai _prodigy_ Uchihaturun langsung mencarinya? atau… yang terburuk apa… terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki pujaanya?

 **Deggg…**

Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hati Hyuga Hinata, membawanya pada kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Dan kedatangan mereka berdua,

Jelas menambah luka yang semakin membesar.

"Hinata… bisakah kau ikut kami kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"U-untuk apa?" Hinata balik bertanya "A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan Uchiha-sama?" lagi Hinata bertanya pada sulung Uchiha di depannya ini.

Itachi berkata "Tidak ada kesalahan yang kau lakukan Hinata, tapi… bisakah kau ikut kami kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Ta-tapi… untuk apa? A-aku merasa sudah tidak memiliki urusan di Tokyo." tanya Hinata heran.

"U-untuk… " Itachi tercekat, ia sangat ingin berhati-hati dalam berkata, Itachi hanya tidak ingin ia salah berucap dan berujung pada penolakan Hinata untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Dan… Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana dengan adiknya?

"Adik ku membutuhkan kehadiran mu." ucap Itachi penuh penekanan.

 **Deggg**

Hinata tersentak!

Jantungnya seakan berhenti beberapa detik.

Adiknya? itu artinya Sasuke kan?

Karena selama yang publik tahu, satu-satunya adik Itachi Uchiha adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Amethyst_ nya menatap lurus Itachi Uchiha.

Meminta penjelasan lebih tentang apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

"Adik ku, Sasuke Uchiha membutuhkan mu." sambung Itachi.

Seperti jiwa yang melayang tapi tiba-tiba tertarik kembali ke raga awalnya, Hinata pun tersentak.

Genggaman erat tangan Konan Uchiha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Tolong, bantu keluarga kami Hinata-chan… kau satu-satunya harapan kami, tolong ikut kami kembali ke Tokyo dan tengoklah Sasuke walau hanya sebentar."

Wajah lembut Hinata berubah menjadi sayu, air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan sebagian mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia menangis tanpa suara.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pengisi hatinya?

Kenapa sampai Itachi Uchiha memintanya secara langsung untuk melihatnya?

Bu-bukankah seharusnya yang terjadi saat ini adalah kebahagian yang memenuhi keluarga Uchiha tentang perjodohan yang di sebarkan oleh media setiap harinya? Lalu… kenapa raut wajah Itachi menyatakan sebaliknya?

Bukankah Hinata sudah mengorbankan hatinya untuk kebahagian Sasuke Uchiha? Lalu, kenapa situasi seperti ini yang terjadi akhirnya?.

Ia bergetar, tautan di jemarinya semakin erat "A-ano… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata kemudian, air mata mengalir dari bola matanya yang indah.

Hinata hanya merasa, sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi semenjak ia pergi, jadi… apakah ini semua karena ia penyebabnya?

Perlahan Konan membawa Hinata dan memeluknya erat, walau Itachi maupun Konan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Hinata tanyakan, tapi raut wajah mereka sudah jelas menyatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada belahan jiwanya… Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia terisak dalam pelukan Konan Uchiha, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Dan Konan hanya menatap lurus suaminya serta tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, bahkan musim semi yang seharusnya menawarkan sejuta keindahan, kelopak sakura yang berguguran seakan di permainkan angin. Tunas-tunas muda perlahan menampakkan kehidupannya, tapi tidak untuk keluarga Uchiha.

Bau khas rumah sakit memenuhi seluruh ruangan VVIP, ruangan dengan isi serta luasnya terlalu berlebihan jika di fungsikan hanya untuk seseorang yang sudah terbujur kaku selama 2 musim ini.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Memang di jaringan otaknya sedikit ada kerusakan akibat benturan yang terjadi saat kecelakaan, tapi biasanya yang terjadi pada beberapa kasus seharusnya tidak sampai menyebabkan penderitanya tak sadarkan diri hingga berbulan-bulan seperi Sasuke.

Dan jantungnya masih berdetak berirama, darahnya masih lancar mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh organ tubuhnya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan seluruh hasil laporan medis menyatakan raganya baik-baik saja, tapi… kenapa sampai lebih dari 6 bulan ia masih belum juga membuka onyx-nya? seluruh pengobatan modern serta alternatif sudah dilakukan oleh tim medis yang khusus menangani pewaris dari Uchiha _Corporation_ , tapi kenapa hasilnya selalu nihil?

Badannya kurus dan pucat, selang _infuse_ serta peralatan-peralatan yang entah apa fungsinya menempel sempurna di tubuh Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya dimanapun berada selalu memancarkan aura yang menyilaukan kini aura-nya meredup, seakan mempertegas alasan onyx-nya tertutup hingga detik ini.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hanya tidak ingin terbangun di dunia yang menurutnya sudah berakhir.

Dunia yang hanya memberinya perasaan sakit yang luar biasa.

Dunia yang senang sekali mempermainkan perasaanya.

Dunia-nya tanpa Hinata Hyuga.

Dan Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali tidak mengiginkannya.

Itulah alasannya kenapa ia masih menutup matanya, menerbangkan jiwanya entah di mana, mencari peralihan dari perasaan sakitnya.

Hinata-nya… Hidupnya.

Jika Hyuga-nya tidak ingin bersamanya, untuk apa ia melanjutkan kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana sensei? apa… apa sudah ada perubahan?" tanya Mikoto pada Shizune yang saat ini sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada pasien VVIP nya ini.

Dan, hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa diberikan sebagai jawaban. "Bersabarlah Mikoto-san, yang terbaik semuanya sedang kami lakukan untuk Sasuke-kun."

Tangan Mikoto yang bergetar kini digengam erat suaminya, mata senjanya sayu dan penuh luka.

"Jugo, apakah sudah ada kabar dari Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku

"Belum ada Fugakau-sama, bahkan ponsel Itachi sulit di hubungi." ucap Jugo menjelaskan.

 **Krieetttt**

Suara pintu kamar inap yang terbuka perlahan mengubah seluruh antensi manusia yang berada di ruangan ini, perlahan sosok yang tinggi menjulang dengan raut wajah yang penuh kharisma menampakkan dirinya.

"Itachi-kun, kau sudah kembali nak?" tanya Mikoto.

Dan Itachi merespon dengan senyumnya "Kami menemukannya Oka-sama." sahutnya.

Nada suaranya terasa bergetar "Si-siapa?" lagi Mikoto bertanya pada anak sulungnya.

Ya,

Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah aroma menjadi bunga lavender, harum wanita yang dipapah Konan Uchiha menebar kebahagian pada para Uchiha di ruangan ini, onyx lembut Mikoto bersinar, wajah senja Fugaku tersenyum, dan…

Sasuke Uchiha seperti menahan nafasnya.

Detakan jantung di layar monitor merespon kehadiran pemilik aroma ini dengan degupan yang lebih cepat dari normalnya.

"Ini Hyuga Hinata, Oka-sama… kami berhasil membawanya." jawab Konan.

 _ **Tadinya...**_

 _ **Aku berharap bisa menyakini sesuatu yang baru**_

 _ **Melepas perasaanku dan pergi meninggalkan dirimu,**_

 _ **Padahal aku sangat tahu...**_

 _ **Aku tak mampu bertahan hidup tanpamu**_

 _ **Jika saja aku memiliki kuasa akan waktu**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu yang ku buang percuma**_

 _ **Akan ku lakukan apapun...**_

 _ **Untuk menghapuskan luka yang kubuat**_

Hinata terkesiap.

Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan getaran tangis yang terasa merangsak keluar, _amethyst_ nya berair jelas saja!

Lututnya melemas.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini akhirnya?

Kenapa bukan kebahagian yang menyelimuti kekasih hatinya.

Kenapa belahan jiwanya harus terbujur kaku seperti ini?

Ia terisak tertahan, seluruh badannya bergetar, bola matanya terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata membasahi pipinya dan menambah sesak di dadanya.

Lalu…

Mikoto Uchiha mendekap padanya,

Merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukannya "Hinata-chan… kemari sayang, Sasu-chan sudah lama menunggu mu, mendekatlah padanya sayang." ucap Mikoto sambil perlahan membawa Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke.

Mikoto Uchiha menarik kursi dan memposisikannya tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke "Duduklah disini Hinata-chan." titahnya, lalu setengah menunduk ia pun berbisik di telinga Sasuke "Sasu-chan, Hinata-chan sudah datang untukmu, dia terlihat lebih manis aslinya dari pada yang oka-san lihat di foto… pantas kau jatuh cinta padanya, dia kembali untuk mu Sasuke, bangunlah nak."

Hinata merasa tubuhnya mati rasa,

Melihat pujaan hatinya dengan tubuh yang terbujur kaku didepan matanya membuat ia hilang kesadaran.

Bukan kebahagian,

Tapi kenapa luka yang ia tinggalkan pada Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Flashback**

" _Tolong ikut kami kembali ke Tokyo, Hinata…"_

" _Ta… tapi" ucap Hinata ragu._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan otouto ku, tapi yang aku tahu… Adik ku itu sudah jatuh hati padamu."_

 _ **Deggg**_

 _Amethyst nya membesar seketika._

 _Jantung Hinata terasa dihunus tombak, ada perasaan nyeri yang luar biasa menyebar di seluruh organ tubuhnya "Ma-mana mungkin Uchiha-sama, ka-kami ka-kami hanya teman semasa di universitas, hanya itu." sanggah Hinata dengan kegugupan yang menjadi ciri khasnya._

" _Jika hanya teman, tidak mungkin adikku mempunyai ribuan foto dirimu Hyuga." jawab Itachi._

 _Hinata terus menunduk, remasan pada roknya semakin kuat, ia takut dan gugup jelas sekali terlihat "I-itu mustahil Uchiha-sama, bu-bukan kah Sasuke-san akan bertunangan dengan Uzumaki-san."_

" _Pertunangan? Heh…" Itachi mendengus "Tidak pernah ada rencana pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Karin, memang pihak Uzumaki pernah mengajukan lamaran untuk Sasuke tapi Sasuke menolaknya dan media sepertinya terlalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu ." sambung Itachi._

" _Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang kalian berdua alami Hinata, tapi… yang aku tahu… otouto ku menyimpan perasaan yang luar biasa terhadap dirimu, dan dia mengalami kecelakan tunggal saat hari dimana kau meninggalkan Tokyo, Sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri semenjak hari itu, ku mohon… atas nama Uchiha, aku meminta mu kembali ke Tokyo, apapun yang kau minta akan aku kabulkan, tapi… kembalilah sebentar saja untuk Sasuke." pinta Itachi_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Dan disinilah Hinata berada.

Ia tertunduk dan menangis tersedu.

Menyesali keputusannya dulu, menyesali pemikirannya, menyesali logikanya, hingga akhirnya nafas cintanya harus berada dalam ruangan ini."

"Sa-sasuke-san… ma-maafkan aku… hikkkss" lagi, hanya permohonan maaf yang bisa di ucapkan Hinata.

Rasa-rasanya ia pun kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

Dengan gemetar perlahan ia meraih tangan besar Sasuke.

Sentuhan tangan pertama sejak lebih dari 6 bulan yang lalu, Hinata bergetar… tangan Sasuke tidak lagi hangat sejak terakhir kali ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya, tangan besar ini menjadi dingin "Sa-sasuke-san." lirihnya.

Tangan kanan Hinata terus mengenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Sasuke.

Lagi, tetesan air mata mengalir melewati pipi pulamnya, menegaskan betapa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

 **Deggg**

 **Jantungnya tersentak !**

Bahkan Hinata menahan nafasnya.

Ya, Sasuke merespon genggamannya.

Urat-urat di tangan kiri Sasuke terlihat mengeras, ia membalas erat genggangam tangan Hinata.

Ini lebih dari keajaiban! entah energi yang berasal darimana.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Bahkan bukan hanya Hinata yang terkesiap.

Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Konan Uchiha, Shizune Sensei bahkan Jugo yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan itu seakan ikut menahan nafasnya.

"Kami-sama…!" ucap Shizune terkejut.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat, ia seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

Perlahan…

Kelopak matanya bereaksi.

Terbuka perlahan dan membuka onyx yang selama ini tertutup rapat.

Cahaya lampu ruangan menembus bola mata hitam Sasuke, bayangan atap kamar inap memenuhi penglihatan Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia perlahan menolehkan pandangannya pada sesosok gadis, bukan dia wanita-nya.

Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah dan menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke tau, wanitanya sedang menangis.

"Hi-Hinata, jangan menangis… aku benci melihatmu menangis." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Oh, ya Tuhan…" Shizune berteriak histeris,

Ia lalu mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke, memencet tombol panggilan yang ada di pinggir kasur untuk meminta beberapa perawat datang ke ruangan ini.

"Ini anugerah, Sasuke-kun… akhirnya kau tersadar." lagi, Shizune berteriak panik, mungkin diruangan itu hanya Shizune yang bisa bereaksi atas sadarnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan Uchiha yang lain, hanya bisa berdiri mematung, seakan lambat memproses apa yang terjadi.

Pintu ruangan terbuka kasar, beberapa perawat panik masuk dan langsung mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke dan mereka tanpa perlu di jelaskan oleh Shizune sudah mengerti tugas apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Mereka meminta Hinata untuk berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, karena mereka akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan.

Hinata yang memang belum menyadari apa yang terjadi refleks berdiri.

Tapi,

Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat menggengam tangannya, seakan tidak sudi berpisah dari kulit lembut Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, onyx nya memancarkan perasaan luka.

"Ja-jangan… jangan pergi lagi Hinata." lirih Sasuke.

Mikoto yang sudah tersadar mendekat pada Hinata "Sasu-chan, lepaskan sebentar tangan Hinata-chan sayang, dia tidak akan pergi, Oka-san akan menjaga Hinata, lepaskan dulu sebentar sayang, Shizune sensei harus melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu." rayu Mikoto pada anak bungsunya.

Dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah, perasaan penuh luka tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya "Tidak, Oka-sama… Hinata selalu seperti ini, ia tiba-tiba datang untuk ku dan pada akhirnya selalu meninggalkan ku lagi." jawab Sasuke sendu.

"Sa-sasuke-san, ma-maafkan aku." lirih Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Hinata, kau tidak boleh meminta maaf padaku, bukan kata maaf yang ingin aku dengar, biarkan permintaan maaf itu menjadi tugas ku."

Dan Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, ia mengangguk memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk terus melakukan tugasnya.

Sretttt

Tirai hijau ditutup mengelilingi Sasuke dan Hinata serta beberapa perawat.

Mikoto menatap suaminya penuh haru, kemudian memeluknya "Anata… Sasu-chan kita sudah kembali." lirihnya dalam dekapan suaminya.

Dan Konan ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Itachi sambil perlahan menghapus buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi istrinya.

"A-aku bahagia anata." jawabnya

"Ya, aku pun bahagia dan kita semua disini bahagia, jadi jangan lagi ada air mata oke?" titah Itachi lembut "Coba perhatikan Jugo." sambung Itachi.

Dan Konan mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki tegap, yang biasanya tanpa ekpressi sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, Jugo menangis tersedu-sedu "Ternyata Jugo bisa menangis juga." sahut Konan disusul gelak tawa keduanya.

* * *

 _ **I Can see you again**_

Tes… tes… tes…

Bunyi tetesan air _infuse koloid_ menimbulkan suara di ruangan yang sunyi ini.

Seluruh peralatan medis sudah di lepas dari tubuh Sasuke, dan hanya menyisakan _infuse-an_ yang masih setia merekat pada tubuhnya.

Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata di ruangan ini.

Sasuke bersandar diatas ranjang rumah sakit, onyx-nya terlihat sedikit bersinar saat ini, aura wajah rupawannya kembali.

Ia terus menerus menatap Hinata yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, genggaman tangannya tidak pernah Sasuke lepaskan sedetikpun, bahkan saat perawat mengganti pakaiannya Sasuke tetap tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"A-ano…" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-san."

"Hinata." ucap Sasuke sendu "A-aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu."

"Ta-tapi, semua terjadi karena diriku." jawab Hinata nadanya sedikit bergetar, Sasuke tahu… Hinata sedang menahan tangisnya.

Ia menarik tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, meletakannya di depan degupan jantungnya, dan memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah aku, Hinata." ucap Sasuke.

"Maafkan atas semua sikap pengecutku, maaf kan aku atas semua sikapku selama ini padamu, maafkan aku membuat luka pada malam itu padamu, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa jujur padamu, maafkan aku karena dirimu harus di cintai oleh orang seperti ku, dan maafkan aku yang setelah hari ini akan selalu memaksamu untuk terus berada di sisiku, dan… dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." sambung Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam bola mata Hinata.

Tessss…

Setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipi Hinata.

Sasuke panik, dengan tergesa ia menghapus air mata Hinata "Ja-jangan menangis Hinata, ku mohon… aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Sasuke-san… A-Aku… a-aku mencintaimu." ucap Hinata lirih di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

 **Deggg**

Raga Sasuke seakan melayang, mengawang dan terbang di udara.

Pendengarannya tidak bermasalah kan?

Laporan medis yang diberikan Shizune menyatakan seluruh organ tubunya baik-baik saja, jadi… ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Hi-hinata…"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang Hinata ucapkan, Hinata sudah sering memberinya kebahagian sebelum meninggalkannya, dan Sasuke tidak ingin mempercayai-nya lagi.

"Tidak perlu berbohong Hinata, aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak mencintaiku, cukup disampingku berada sedekat mungkin denganku dan aku sudah merasa cukup dengan semua itu." tutur Sasuke

Dan Hinata sedikit menampakkan wajah kecewanya.

Ia, mengungkapkan perasaannya… tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak mempercayainya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki di atap gedung kampus, dan ia memuji masakanku, entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia saat itu… bola mata hitamnya seakan memaksaku untuk terus menatapnya." tutur Hinata.

"Hi-hinata…" Sasuke tersentak, ucapan Hinata seperti membawanya pada kenangan manis beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan patah hati pada cinta yang baru saja aku mulai." Sambung Hinata tangannya sedikit berkeringat karena gugup.

Hinata pun melanjutkan ceritanya "Ya, aku merasa patah hati terlalu awal, aku tahu dengan baik siapa itu Uchiha, marga terpandang dengan seluruh power yang dimiliki di dataran Jepang bahkan di luar negeri, terlebih lelaki itu Uchiha Sasuke… satu-satunya adik Itachi Uchiha pewaris inti Uchiha _Corporation_ , dan aku merasa Sasuke-san terlalu sempurna."

"Ta-tapi…" sanggah Sasuke, ia hanya merasa sesak… kebahagian satu persatu merangsak memenuhi hatinya.

Hinata memberenggut tanda kesal "Tolong Uchiha-san, jangan memotong ceritaku!." sahutnya.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk gugup sebagai respon.

"Setelah hari itu, aku selalu berdo'a jika lelaki yang aku temui di atap itu bukan seorang Uchiha, aku selalu berdoa jika lelaki itu berbohong perihal marga yang disandangnya, sehingga aku bisa terus bersamanya… tapi… ternyata memang itu faktanya, lelaki itu memang Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tidak percaya! kau bahkan sempat berpacaran dengan Sabaku brengsek itu!" Sahut Sasuke sedikit emosi, mengingat lelaki bersurai merah jelas membuat moodnya berubah.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Gaara-kun."

"Bohong, kau tau dulu… bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku setiap hari melihat kau menghabiskan waktu dengan Gaara Sabaku itu, seluruh kampus juga tahu… kau berpacaran dengannya, Hinata." ucap Sasuke kesal ia semakin erat menggengam tangan Hinata-nya.

Dan Hinata semakin berdegup kencang.

"Itu memang kebohongan yang sengaja di sebarkan Gaara, ia memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, supaya tidak akan ada gadis-gadis berisik yang mengelilinginya saat di kampus." jawab Hinata "Makanya ia memintaku membantunya, aku dan Gaara sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, Kankuro Ni-san adalah teman seangkatan Neji-nisan kakak ku, jadi wajar jika Gaara meminta bantuanku." ucap Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ja-jadi… " tanya Sasuke ambigu, ia benar-benar menampilkan sisi bodohnya didepan Hinata.

"Saat di Universitas, aku selalu berusaha keras agar bisa setidaknya sepadan denganmu, tapi… setiap kali aku memenangkan perlombaan kau itu selalu memenangkan lomba dengan skala yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada yang aku berikan untuk kampus, kau terlalu tinggi untuk di gapai Sasuke."

"I-itu…" jawab Sasuke gugup, seumur Hidupnya… ia benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini.

Mendengar pengakuan perasaan dari orang yang selama ini selalu kau puja, jelas… perasaan Sasuke tidak bisa dijabarkan oleh apapun.

"Apakah kau ingat Sasuke-san, saat malam itu kau terluka karena membantu ku, aku tidak bisa berfikiran apapun… aku panik dan takut, seharusnya aku sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti itu, tapi karena kau yang terluka… a-aku… aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana." ucap Hinata ia perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke justru menggengamnya lebih erat "Jangan!" raungnya "Kau mau meninggalkan ku lagi?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Hinata menatapnya lembut… dan Sasuke seakan terhipnotis oleh byakugan Hinata, perlahan genggaman tangannya mengendur.

Dan sekarang,

Hinata dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam balik tangan besar Sasuke.

Amethyst nya meyebarkan ketulusan pada lelaki dihadapannya ini "Sasuke-san, apakah kau bersedia menjadi duniaku?" tanya Hinata lembut "Dunia yang penuh dengan perasaan hangat dan kebahagiaan?" lagi Hinata bertanya.

Dan Sasuke.

Ia terkejut, jelas saja…

Jangankan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, bernafas pun Sasuke seakan lupa melakukannya.

Ia terkesiap, dadanya berdegup ribuan kali dari biasanya.

Ini kah kebahagian yang Kami-sama janjikan untukknya?

Setelah penderitaan yang ia lalui apakah ini sudah akhirnya?

Tanpa sadar onyx Sasuke memanas dan berair, setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Sasuke-san, kau-… kau menangis?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Kau jahat Hyuga, seharusnya kalimat itu aku yang mengucapkannya, jika kau sudah memintaku menjadi dunia mu… lalu kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik dari itu?" lirih Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, melepas genggaman tangannya dan perlahan membawa tengkuk Sasuke mendekap padanya dan mengecup lembut bibir pucat Sasuke, pemilknya terkejut dan melebarkan bola matanya.

Hinata lagi-lagi menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Manis,

Terasa ribuan kali jauh lebih manis dari yang dulu ia lakukan saat Hinata dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia menarik dagu Hinata dan membalas ciumannya, perlahan lumatan lembut nya menjadi sedikit panas, dan Hinata sama-sama meresponnya dengan baik, hatinya berbunga-bunga… kisah cintanya berakhir bahagia bukan?

Alasan kehidupannya ternyata juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ya, seandainya waktu dapat di putar, hal yang sangat ingin Sasuke lakukan pertama kali adalah mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara jujur pada Hinata saat masih di universitas, serta memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya saat itu juga.

Tapi, Sasuke sadar…

Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, ia pun tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya selama ini.

Karena setelah penderitaan yang ia lalui, Kami-sama memberikan anugerah yang terindah hanya untuknya, perasaan cintanya terbalas… dan pengisi hatinya bersedia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk bersamanya.

Segalanya tentangmu…

Didalam pusat nafas cintaku…

Hinata, sayangku…

Maafkan aku yang harus membuatmu dicintai orang seperti aku.

Mereka berdua terengah, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, kebahagian mengambil alih logika mereka.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, degupan jantung keduanya seakan berdetak beriringan.

"Daisuki, Hime…" bisik Sasuke

##

Seminggu setelahnya, setelah keadaan Sasuke membaik, ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan memaksa Hinata untuk tinggal di mansionnya, Hinata awalnya menolak ia ingin kembali ke apartemen lamanya, tapi Sasuke dengan segala sikap pemaksanya memaksa Hinata untuk tinggal di mansion Uchiha.

Dan sore ini…

Di belakang mansion, tepatnya taman belakang, Sasuke duduk sambil merangkul Hinata dari belakang, menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata "Hime… rasa-rasanya aku masih belum percaya dengan situasi ini, kau disampingku dan aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata menyentuh lembut surai Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, apakah aku boleh melanjutkan kuliah lagi?" tanya Hinata.

 **Cuppp**

Sasuke mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan cepat "Tentu Hime, apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan selalu mengabulkannya, asalkan jangan meminta untuk berpisah dariku." jawab Sasuke sambil terus menghirup aroma wanita dalam pelukannya ini.

"Oka-sama bilang pernikahan kita akan dilakukan bulan depan, kau keberatan sayang?" tanya Sasuke kembali pada Hinata.

"Ya." jawab Hinata geli,

Sasuke terkejut, ia memutar tubuh kekasih hatinya dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengannya "Ma-maksudmu? Kau keberatan menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, ia menahan tawa karena melihat perubahan sikap dari pria dihadapannya ini, Sasuke Uchiha yang identik dan terkenal dengan wajah stoic ternyata memiliki berbagai ekpressi jika bersamanya dan Hinata merasa sangat bahagia "Ya…" jawab Hinata menggoda.

Sasuke merajuk "Hinata… kau tidak berniat meninggalkan ku lagi kan?!"

"Tidak." goda Hinata "Maksudku, aku mau menikah dengan mu asal kau sudah meminta ijin pada Ni-san ku." Hinata menjelaskan.

Dan Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya ini "Hn, aku lupa… baiklah… besok kita akan mengunjungi Neji-nisan, dan ni-san mu setuju atau tidak setuju aku akan tetap menikahimu."

Dan Sasuke kembali menarik wajah kekasihnya, menghirup aroma yang memabukkan untuknya, dan mengecup kembali bibir mungil kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dan berbisik lirih. "Kau adalah cahaya kehidupanku… Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara dari cinta yang kau berikan, cukup denganmu aku sudah merasa memiliki dunia, Hime… terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

-the end-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari…

"Hekh, kau akan menikah dengan Hinata? Hyuga Hinata teman seangkatan kita maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kaget, ia yang mendengar sahabatnya telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya langsung terbang kembali ke Jepang.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar

Setelah beberapa hari masa pemulihan, Sasuke sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, walau Hinata melarangnya untuk kembali ke Kantor, Sasuke tetap tidak melakukannya.

Ya, mana mungkin Sasuke rela berjauhan walau hanya beberapa jam dengan Hime-nya ini, Sambil menunggu tahun ajaran baru untuk memulai kembali perkuliah, Hinata memang mengajukan kembali lamaran pekerjaan di perusahaan Uchiha _Corporation_ dan Sasuke selalu ingin mengawasinya, menjaganya dan akan Sasuke musnahkan seseorang yang berusaha mendekat pada belahan jiwanya.

"Kok-kok bisa, se-sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sejak di universitas ! Aku mencintainya, dan Hinata mencintaiku tentu bisa!" sahut Sasuke marah.

"Ta-tapi… Hinata-chan, be-berati yang waktu itu" ucap Naruto, kalimatnya menggantung dan jelas membuat Sasuke kesal

"Hn, Hinata-chan…" Sasuke mendelik pada sahabat pirangnya ini "jangan gunakan suffix seperti itu dobe! lagi pula kenapa ib akas-menerus bertanya?!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Du-dulu, waktu di tingkat 5 perkuliahan, a-aku pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihku… tapi Hinata menolaknya, dia bilang sudah ada lelaki lain yang menempati hatinya, ja…jadi itu kau Teme?!"

Seketika aura hitam seakan melingkupi tubuh besar Sasuke, ia mendelik mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya ini, terlebih pintu ruangan kerja yang di ketuk perlahan dan terbuka menampilkan Hinata Hyuga dalam balutan pakaian formal membawa dua buah kotak makan untuknya dan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah besarnya, Sasuke merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya dan menebar hawa kebencian pada Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Hime… apakah benar dulu ib aka dobe ini memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan dalam pelukannya.

"I-iya, ta-tapi… itu sudah lama Sasuke-kun." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

Otot di tubuh Sasuke mengeras!

Ia cemburu jelas saja "Dobe, mulai sekarang jaga jarak mu 100 meter dengan Hinata dan kau tidak boleh memandangnya!" raung Sasuke.

"Hekh?" ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Ya,

Seorang Uchiha yang cemburu sama mengerikannya ketika mereka sedang marah.

 _Fillers Heart End Chap_

 _ **Konbanwa Minna…**_

 _ **Finally,**_

 _ **Fict pertama yang berhasil saya tamatkan :D :D :D**_

 _ **For all reader, hounto ni sankyu arigatou, buat supportnya selama ini.**_

 _ **For all reviews membaca review dari kalian membuat saya senang dan merasa di terima, serta terima kasih… kritik dan sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati.**_

 _ **Ya, semoga setelah ini tidak ada halangan lagi dan masih dapat fell untuk nulis fict lagi supaya saya bisa up fict2 Naruto Entah Gaahina, Naruhina, atau Sasuhina… dengan meminjam character istrinya nanadaime Hokage lagi, karena jujur diantara character di Naruto yang paling saya suka adalah Hinata Hyuga.**_

 _ **To : Guest**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat sarannya, sedikit saya mau menjelaskan perihal perbedaan waktu di chap vi dan vii tentang Hinata yang mengajak bertemu Sasuke di sore hari, sebenarnya itu memang kesalahan ketik, dan saat chap vi saya publish saya belum sempat untuk check ulang alhasil jadi terasa ada yang ganjil perihal waktunya, karena memang saat chap vi di publish chap vii sudah rampung 80%, dan mengubah set waktu saya takutnya mengubah inti dari chap vii, ternyata ada yang sadar juga yah… kedepannya akan lebih saya perhatikan hehehehe, sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati.**_

 _ **To:**_ _ **sushimakipark**_

 _ **Perihal penggunaaan kata 'distraction' itu memang kendala yang saya alami, sepertinya memang perbendaharaan kata yang saya punya masih sedikit, dan saya kesulitan cari sinonim dari kata 'distraction' jadinya yah di gunakan berulang-ulang. next fict… pasti akan saya perhatikan kembali perihal kata yang saya gunakan, terima kasih juga buat sarannya dan salam kenal.**_

 _ **And thank's a lot for :**_

 _ **seman99i, Miyuchin2307, sasuhinaF, sasuhina69, Salsabilla12, JojoAyuni, GaaHinaSasu , Rei Sakureiru, sushimakipark,**_

 _ **himeichah, srilestari, ana, Guest, lovely sasuhina, ririn, yuma, nadya ulfa , baby3145**_

 **Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Terima kasih buat review nya, saya senang membaca review dari kalian…**

 **Sekali lagi,**

 **Sankyu Arigatou ttebayo.**

 **Oyasuminasai ^_^**

 **.Intan**


	9. Sequel

**Fillers Heart**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

* * *

 _ **Sequel**_

 _ **Sekarang, dapatkah kau mendengar semuanya ?**_

 _ **Nafasmu, aromamu yang menggema di hatiku**_

 _ **Dapatkah kau mendengarnya sekarang ?**_

Cinta akan datang pada waktu dan pemiliknya dengan tepat, tanpa keraguan, tanpa alasan, tanpa aturan. Jika sudah saatnya, cinta akan datang seperti itu, menembus bilik hatimu dan bersemayam disana selamanya.

Sasuke Uchiha,

Sang _pioneer_ dari klan Uchiha, yang terbaik di angkatannya, menasbihkan hatinya pada seorang gadis mungil bermagra Hyuga, cinta pertamanya… dan belahan jiwanya.

Siang itu…

Sasuke menggengam erat tangan kekasihnya, dan menandakan hanya ia yang berhak memegang tangan wanitanya, dan sedikit lagi… yah, hanya tinggal satu langkah mudah lagi, ia akan secara resmi memiliki pengisi hatinya, mengikatnya dan menghilangkan nama Hyuga di belakang namanya.

"Jadi, apakah benar kau adik Itachi Uchiha?" pertanyaan penuh selidik keluar dari bibir dingin Hyuga yang lain.

"Benar, saya… Sasuke Uchiha."

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa orang seperti mu dengan adikku?" Lagi, Hyuga Neji bertanya penuh curiga pada pria yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini.

"Saya kekasih Hinata Hyuga, dan saya kesini ingin meminta ijin pada anda untuk menikahinya." jawab Sasuke to the point.

"Huuuh…" Neji mendengus penuh ejek, melihat arogansi dan kepercayaan diri yang ditampilkan pria dihadapnnya, yah… memang benar sifat Uchiha melekat 100% padanya.

"Ni- nisan…" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Hn, Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa bisa seorang Itachi Uchiha kemari dan mencarimu, dan sekarang kau mengenalkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha pada nii-san sebagai kekasihmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji pada Hinata yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-ano…" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Padahal, sejak dulu aku selalu berharap kau akan menikah dengan Gaara, melihat bagaimana kau sangat dekat dengannya sejak dulu serta kepribadian dia yang baik, aku selalu berfikir kau akan bahagia menikah dengannya Hinata." ucap Neji datar.

' _Sabaku Gaara?'_ Sasuke mendengus perlahan, ia disini meminta ijin dan memberikan penghormatan pada Hyuga Neji tapi kenapa harus pria brengsek itu yang diharapkan?

Dadanya bergemuruh, moodnya benar-benar berubah menjadi buruk jika mendengar nama Sabaku Gaara apalagi, sampai dibandingkan dengan situasi seperti ini? Sasuke tidak terima, tentu saja.

Ia yang mencintai Hinata sampai ketulang rusuknya, kenapa harus Sabaku Gaara yang diharapkan menjadi pendamping pemilik hatinya?

Tangan Sasuke yang terkepal erat, serta aura yang berubah menjadi hitam melingkupinya membuat Hinata gelisah… ia perlahan menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya… Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan, Sasuke Uchiha…

Hanya bisa meredam amarah yang saat ini bergejolak di dadanya.

Neji mengarahkan pandangannya pada imouto-nya, byakugannya mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat padanya "Kemari…" titah Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat yang tersedia disebelahnya.

Hinata mendekat, dan duduk tepat disebelah Neji.

"Hm… aku tidak pernah membayangkan, hal seperti ini akan datang secepat ini Hinata." ucap Neji sambil memeluk erat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"Nii-san…" ucap Hinata lirih, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Hyuga Neji.

"Kau tenang saja, nii-san pasti akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun itu keputusan mu…" ucap Neji kemudian "Dan, nii-san ijinkan kau untuk menikah dengan lelaki manapun pilihanmu, termasuk Uchiha ini." sambung Neji sambil mengangkat wajah adiknya dan perlahan menghapus air mata Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia sangat lega… satu langkah lainnya sudah ia lewati, tinggal menunggu hari _–H_ untuk mengikat gadis Hyuga-nya resmi menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Terima kasih banyak Hyuga-san…" ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda memberi hormat pada seseorang yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima sebagai kakak iparnya.

"Hemmm… tapi, pernikahan kalian hanya bisa dilakukan di awal musim gugur nanti." ucap Neji.

Senyum Sasuke seketika memudar perlahan.

"Ta-tapi… orang tua ku sudah mengaturnya di bulan depan Hyuga-san?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menuntut pada Neji.

"Tidak bisa." ucap Neji datar "Oka-san ku yang artinya ibu dari Hinata pernah meminta padaku untuk melakukan upacara pernikahan Hinata di awal musim gugur, itu bagus untuk kebahagiannya kelak." sambung Neji.

"Ta-tapi, musim gugur, itu artinya aku harus menunggu untuk 3 bulan lebih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." ucap Neji dengan sedikit senyum sinis, ia merasa sedikit tidak rela adik tersayangnya harus secepat ini menjadi milik orang lain "Jika kau ingin menikah dengan Hinata tunggu sampai musim gugur tiba, tapi jika tidak… aku tidak memaksa padamu, menikah saja dengan yang lain."

* * *

 **Jika ada seseorang yang menunggu mu..**

 **Jelas, itu hanya aku... dan selalu aku..**

Sasuke bersandar diteras rumah Hinata, angin malam yang dingin seakan menusuk pori-pori kulitnya, walaupun ia saat ini menggunakan mantel tebal, tetap saja angin malam pegunungan mengusik suhu tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan emosinya yang sejak siang ini merangsak dan memaksa untuk dilampiaskan.

Berada di dekat Hinata memang membuat Sasuke kehilangan otak cerdas-nya, tapi… bukan berarti ia juga harus kehilangan logika-nya bukan? Jika ia mengikuti hawa nafsunya, amarahnya dan egonya agar dapat mengikat Hinata secepat mungkin, itu bisa saja terjadi… tanpa persetujuan dari Hyuga Neji sialan menurut Sasuke, ia bisa saat ini juga mengikat Hinata menjadi miliknya. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? apakah Hinata akan tetap bahagia bersamanya jika ia melakukan ini semua? atau yang terburuk… Hinata akan memberontak pada-nya dan berakhir meninggalkannya lagi, Tidak… sama sekali tidak, bahkan dalam mimpi-nya pun… ketakukan akan kehilangan Hinata Sasuke tidak berani memimpikannya, dan bagaimana jika terjadi kembali?.

3 bulan lagi,

Yah, itu berarti lebih dari 2160 jam lagi dia harus menunggu, jantung Sasuke terasa sedikit berdenyut, bagaimana jika dalam rentan waktu 2160 jam itu hati Hinata berubah haluan? Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran negatife-nya, Hinata bilang dia juga mencintainya bukan? Jadi, untuk apa guna-nya semua kekhawatiran Sasuke ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Onyx Sasuke terbuka seketika, harum Hinata yang beberapa hari ini mendominasi indra penciuman Sasuke selalu membuat hatinya menghangat "Ya, Hime." jawab Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan bahagia.

"Udara di luar dingin, kenapa masih duduk disini?" lagi, Hinata bertanya dengan suara lembut-nya sambil meletakan secangkir teh hangat di depan Sasuke, dan setiap gerakannya tidak pernah terlepas dari pandangan Sasuke, gerakan lembutnya sangat sempurna menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, akhir-akhir ini bibir yang biasanya berekpresi dingin selalu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia menarik tangan Hinata menggengamnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya perlahan "Dulu, aku berfikir… jika kau sudah menerima ku, perasaanku akan damai dan tenang, tapi ternyata aku salah." ucap Sasuke datar, onyx-nya memancarkan perasaan hangat yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh wanita di hadapannya ini.

Hinata sedikit bergetar, otaknya menerjemahkan perkataan Sasuke saat ini adalah bentuk kekecewaan terhadap dirinya "Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata terbata.

Sasuke berubah panik, menangkap ekpresi yang di tunjukan dari Hyuga-nya di hadapan ini ia merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan "Hei, kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik dagu Hinata dan memaksanya untuk beradu pandang "Aku belum selesai berbicara." sambung Sasuke, ibu jari tanganya perlahan mengusap pipi pulam Hinata "Dulu aku berfikir jika kau sudah menerima ku dan berada di sampingku, hati dan perasaanku akan terasa nyaman dan damai, tapi ternyata aku salah, saat kau sudah menerima ku dan berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingku, aku… aku justru merasa ribuan kali jauh lebih takut dibanding sebelumnya, aku takut perasaan bahagia ini hanya mimpi sesaat, aku takut dengan sikapku yang tanpa sengaja melakukan kesalahan padamu dan berakhir kau meninggalkanku, aku takut… perasanmu berubah seiring waktu berlalu, aku takut Hinata… semakin aku merasa kau menjadi milik-ku justru aku merasakan perasaan yang lebih takut dari sebelumnya." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, gengaman tangannya pada Hinata semakin kuat.

Hinata merona,

Pipi pulamnya memerah, dan ekpresi ini sangat di sukai oleh kekasihnya "Hei, kenapa tersipu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mencubit pinggang kekasihnya, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya "Awww…" Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang harus kita sampaikan pada Mikoto Ka-sama?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, ia menarik Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyadarkan dagunya di pundak Hinata "Tentang apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya padanya.

"Mikoto Okaa-sama sudah mengatur semuanya di bulan depan, dan bagaimana kita menjelaskan pada beliau tentang permintaan Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata panjang lebar.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli, melihat ekpresi kepanikan dari Hinata dan bagaimana Hinata berbicara membuat sesuatu dalam jantungnya berdebar-debar, bahkan dulu… dalam mimpinya pun, moment seperti ini tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan akan terjadi, tapi hari ini… malam ini, kenyataanya memang terjadi seperti ini.

Dan Sasuke entah sudah berapa puluh kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kami-sama yang sudah memberikan Hinata hanya untuknya beserta semua perasaan kebahagiannya ini "Tenang saja Hime, Neji nii-san bilang ini permintaan almarhum orang tua mu dan okaa-sama pasti akan sangat mengerti." _cuppp_ ucap Sasuke sambil mencuri ciuman tepat di bibir mungil kekasihnya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal akan tingkah kekasih hatinya.

"Hime, tentang akses jalan ke daerah ini aku sudah meminta Jugo mengurusnya, tidak perlu menunggu dana dari pemerintah daerah, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya." tutur Sasuke sambil terpejam merasakan sentuhan tangan Hinata yang mengusap surai raven.

"Be-benarkah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, ini keinginan mu sejak dulu bukan." jawab Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Hinata erat "Sekolah yang ada di tepian sungai itu aku juga sudah meminta Jugo memperbaiki semua fasilitasnya."

 _Amethyst_ Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia mengusap perlahan lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggannya "Te-terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun, sungguh aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih banyak." jawab Hinata sambil sedikit menahan getaran tangis bahagia yang terasa mengalir keluar.

"Jangankan hal seperti ini, kau meminta seluruh yang aku punya pun aku bersedia dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu, asalkan kau selalu bersama ku, seperti ini… yah, memilikimu aku merasa seperti memiliki seluruh dunia dan isinya." tutur Sasuke sambil memutar wajah kekasihnya dan mencium kembali bibir mungil miliknya, tidak… sekarang bibir ini dan beserta pemiliknya hanya miliknya Sasuke Uchiha.

Nafas berduanya terengah, dinginnya udara malam rasanya tidak berarti untuk mereka berdua "Bibirmu sudah bengkak Hime." sahut Sasuke jahil.

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini." ucap Hinata sedikit menggerutu.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat ekpresi dari kekasihnya ini, ia bangga dan bahagia… karena hanya ia yang bisa merasakan aroma Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Bahkan pesonamu mengalahkan gemerlap bintang di langit malam.**_

 _ **Bukan tentang mu dan bukan tentang keberadaanmu.**_

 _ **Arti dirimu untukku bahkan melebihi keberadaanku sendiri.**_

 _ **Badai, gemerlapnya petir, bahkan deburan ombak, jika bersamamu aku akan bisa melalui itu semua.**_

 **Uchiha Building**

05.00 PM

 _Tuk… tukk…_

Suara pintu yang di ketuk perlahan.

"Masuk…" jawaban datar yang merupakan balasan dari pemilik ruangan ini.

Aroma yang sangat khas memenuhi ruangan _executive_ ini, pemilik ruangan pun berseri sumringah, ia _reflex_ berdiri dari kursi besarnya dan menghampiri tamu hatinya, tapi tidak lagi… sekarang ia menjadi tuan rumah di hatinya "Hime, aku rindu sekali padamu?" ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi manja dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini.

"Nani?" jawab Hinata sambil ikut membalas pelukan Sasuke "Kita berangkat bersama pagi tadi Sasuke-kun."

"Tetap saja aku rindu, memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Sasuke sambil merajuk pada wanita yang bahkan tingginya hanya sampai batas dagu Sasuke "Kau kejam sekali, bahkan meninggalkan ku makan siang sendiri." sambung Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya dan menarik lengan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Maaf, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan hari ini." jawab Hinata.

"Sebanyak apa sih pekerjaan _divisi audit?"_ tanya Sasuke sedikit menuntut sambil mengambil kunci mobil di meja-nya dan tetap menggengam lengan Hinata perlahan meninggalkan ruangan ini "Kita pulang sayang." titah Sasuke kemudian.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, yah… sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bungsu dari klan Uchiha ini membuat Hinata mengetahui banyak hal dari pengisi hatinya ini, salah satunya sifat manjanya sama berbahaya-nya jika Uchiha dalam mode marah.

Ya, seluruh penghuni gedung sudah tau siapa itu Hyuga Hinata, gadis manis dengan kepribadian yang baik sudah melekat padanya, ia dikenal selalu tersenyum jika bertemu siapapun, dan… itu pula lah yang menyebabkan kekasih hatinya selalu uring-uringan jika melihat Hinata yang seperti memancarkan pesonanya tanpa henti.

Sasuke hanya takut, ada yang terjerat pada pesona Hinata dan akan merebut Hinata dari sisinya, padahal… jika dipikirkan menggunakan logika, lagi pun siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada tunangan direktur _Uchiha Corporation_.

Tunangan?

Yah… pesta pernikahan yang sudah dirancang bulan ini akhirnya dialih fungsikan menjadi pesta pertunangan, seluruh pegawai Uchiha _Corporation_ bahkan seluruh Jepang mungkin sudah tau perihal kabar yang sempat menjadi headline di beberapa surat kabar untuk beberapa hari.

Dan itu membawa dampak pada Hyuga Hinata.

Ia yang seumur hidupnya selalu menghindar dari setiap kejadian yang membuatnya harus jadi pusat perhatian, dan saat ini mau tidak mau ia harus menerima posisinya saat ini.

Menjadi pasangan dari seorang _**Uchiha**_ terlebih Uchiha Sasuke, jelas membuat banyak spekulasi tentang dirinya baik yang bersifat _positif_ maupun _negatife_.

Karena itu pula-lah yang membuat Hinata kembali ingin tinggal di apartemennya, bukan di mansion besar Uchiha. Ia tidak ingin menambah _list_ berita negatife tentang dirinya, dan Sasuke jelas menolak permintaan Hinata, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin berjauhan dari pengisi hatinya walau beberapa jam, rasanya menyesakkan jika Hinata tidak berada di sekitarnya, dan Sasuke tidak ingin situasi seperti ini.

Ia selalu menghindar dari setiap perbincangan tentang permintaan Hinata, tapi pada akhirnya… melihat Hinata murung beberapa hari itu lebih membuat sesak dada Sasuke, ia berjanji akan selalu membuat Hinata bahagia, tapi kenapa permintaan sepele seperti ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengabulkannya?

Dan pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus merelakan beberapa jam dalam setiap harinya tanpa berdekatan dengan Hinata.

Demi Hinata-nya…

Yah, demi Hinatanya segalanya akan Sasuke lakukan, asalkan itu bisa membuat Hinata-nya terus berada disampingnya.

 **Ckiiitttt**

Suara halus dari rem mobil yang berhenti di depan gerbang apartemen Hinata "Aku ingin menginap malam ini." ucap Sasuke perlahan sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Tapi tadi malam kau baru menginap Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memberenggut sebal, sambil membantu Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengaman "Memangnya kenapa? aku kekasih mu jadi wajar jika aku menginap." ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menuntut pada Hinata.

"Tapi saat ini, Fugaku Otou-sama dan Mikoto Okaa-sama sedang ada di Jepang, kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan mereka Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah, dan selamat beristirahat Sasuke-kun." sambung Hinata sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Sasuke.

Dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu.

"Cih, ia bahkan tidak menawari ku untuk sekedar mampir ke apartemennya?" gumam Sasuke, sambil terus tersenyum dan merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir di pipinya akibat tindakan kekasihnya.

* * *

Dulu, dalam kehidupannya yang sempurna, Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki rasa untuk mempertahankan sesuatu, terlahir dari marga besar Uchiha dan memiliki keluarga yang utuh, serta kakak laki-laki yang selalu mengutamakan kepentingannya, membuat Sasuke terbiasa dengan kebahagian.

Melimpahnya kebahagian yang ia rasakan, baik dari keluarga, teman yang selalu ada untuknya, materi… membuat rasa kebahagian itu menjadi hambar bagi Sasuke, lambat laun dunia sempurnanya memudar menurut dirinya, ia menjalani kehidupan yang mengalir seperti biasa monoton dan membosankan, dan ia pun sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk kehidupannya.

Sampai akhirnya, siang itu… ia bertemu dengan tujuan hidupnya, Hinata Hyuga… yah, gadis asing yang merangsak masuk kedalam hidupnya yang datar, membuatnya merasa hangat dan berwarna dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Entah sudah berapa banyak jumlahnya yang harus Sasuke korbankan untuk bisa memiliki kekasih hatinya, pengorbanan, rasa sakit, bahkan keputus-asaan sudah Sasuke lewati, tapi… pada akhirnya Kami-sama memberinya kebahagian yang luar biasa.

Hinata menjadi miliknya, hanya tinggal beberapa minggu untuk mengikatnya menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Tapi sepertinya beberapa hari ini, Hinata-nya terkesan seperti menghindar darinya. Ia selalu mencari-cari alasan jika Sasuke mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sasuke sedikit takut…

Apa mungkin hati Hinata berubah tidak lagi miliknya?

 _ **Drrrtt… drrrttt**_

Getaran panggilan masuk dari ponsel yang Hinata letakkan di atas meja kerjanya menarik atensinya sesaat.

"Ya, Gaara-kun?" jawab Hinata.

'Ne,ne… kau semangat sekali menjawabnya Nata-chan?' jawab si penelpon diujung panggilan sana.

"Ya, karena jika kau menelpon ku pasti ada sesuatu yang baik bukan?" lagi, Hinata bertanya dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

'Ya, coba check email mu, tadi aku mengirimi mu gambar… dan Jika kau tidak datang lebih dari 30 menit ke apartemen mu, barang yang ada dalam gambar, sudah bukan milik mu lagi Nata-chan… hahahahaha, gambatte yah.'

 **Tuuuuttt**

Panggilan telpon di putus sepihak,

Dan Hinata memeriksa emailnya, seketika senyum di wajahnya memekar sempurna "Gaara-kun kau luar biasa, itu benar kalungnya." jawab Hinata dengan gembira, ia mematikan komputer miliknya dan bergegas merapihkan tumpukan laporan di mejanya, Hinata ingin segera sampai di apartemenya.

Ya, sebuah kalung yang pernah Sasuke berikan pada malam itu, Jika saja beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke tidak menanyakan perihal kalung itu, mungkin sampai saat ini Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu perihal kalung pemberian Sasuke.

Yah, faktanya kalung yang Sasuke kenakan pada Hinata terlepas dan menghilang sebelum Hinata menyadarinya.

Dan saat Sasuke menanyakan perihal kalungnya, Hinata merasa sungguh buruk di hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah mempercayakan sebuah benda yang berharga untuk dirinya, tapi Hinata malah menghilangkannya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Hinata beberapa hari ini berusaha menghindari dari Sasuke, walaupun rasanya mustahil… setiap pulang kerja Hinata tetap mencari keberadaan kalungnya, berharap ada keajaiban untuknya.

Dan pencariannya yang beberapa hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil, terpaksa ia meminta bantuan sahabatnya Sabaku Gaara yang kebetulan saat ini sedang ada di Jepang beberapa hari ini.

##

Langkah Hinata berhenti mendadak, ia menepuk keningnya… ia sudah sampai _lobby_ dan ia lupa meminta ijin kekasihnya, apa jadinya nanti jika tiba-tiba saja Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum geli, pastinya… hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang ada di daftar teratas kontak nomor ponselnya "Ne, moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun?" sapa Hinata.

'Ya, Hime? kau dimana? aku masih ada pertemuan sampai jam 7 ini, tunggu saja di ruanganku sayang.' jawab Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Ehm, ada yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah, apakah aku boleh pulang lebih dulu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Hening sesaat, yang terdengar hanya suara desahan berat dari penerima telpon di ujung sana 'Lagi, Ke-kenapa?' tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, apakah boleh Sasuke-kun?" lagi, Hinata bertanya pada nya.

'Huh, Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang dengan kendaraan umum, aku akan meminta Jugo mengantarmu, tunggulah sebentar di _lobby.'_

* * *

Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tegap mematung di ruang tamu apartemen kekasihnya ini, tangannya terkepal sangat erat menandakan betapa gejolak amarah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Inikah alasannya kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini Hinata Hyuga?"

Onyx-nya memicing tajam seakan mampu menembus jantung yang melihatnya "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku HINATA kenapa bisa ada pria lain yang kau ijinkan masuk kedalam apartemen mu?" tanya Sasuke terasa dingin dan membuat Hinata sedikit bergetar takut.

"A-ano, itu…" jawab Hinata acak, ia tidak pernah melihat ekpresi seperti ini dari tunanganya, dan Hinata sangat takut, hingga mulutnya pun terasa sulit mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Sabaku Gaara…

Ya, lelaki bersurai merah yang saat ini mau tidak mau harus ada di posisi yang kurang menyenangkan malam ini.

Gaara yang tersadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mendengus geli "Kau Sasuke Uchiha kan benar?" tanya Gaara berusaha mengurangi aura pekat di ruangan ini "Aku Sabaku Gaara." sambung Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menawarkan jabatan tangan pada Sasuke.

 _Sigh,_

Sasuke mendengus penuh ejekan "Sedang apa kau di rumah tunangan ku?!" tanya Sasuke nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Cih," sahut Gaara "Aku hanya berkunjung ke rumah teman lama, memang ada yang salah?" tanya Gaara mengejek, ia menyandarkan punggunya pada sofa di ruangan ini.

Dan Gaara, sepertinya menikmati moment dimana ia bisa membuat seorang Uchiha lepas dari imaje-nya selama ini.

"Jadi, ini yang membuatmu pulang lebih awal?!" lagi, pertanyaan penuh selidik Sasuke lontarkan, "Setelah ini apa lagi? kau akan meninggalkan ku begitu? Pergi bersamanya? Menyakitiku begitu HINATA?!" bentak Sasuke.

Amarah Sasuke benar-benar menguap, sikap Hinata yang beberapa hari ini terasa seperti menjauhinya benar-benar membuatnya takut, terlebih orang yang paling Sasuke takutkan ada di rumah kekasih nya, yah… Sasuke hanya takut jika Hinata berpaling pada Sabaku Gaara, Hinata mengenal Gaara lebih dari Hinata mengenal dirinya, dan Sasuke benci membayangkan hal itu.

Dan salah satu kenyataanya Hinata sudah menghabiskan jauh lebih banyak waktunya bersama Gaara dibanding dirinya, Sasuke takut… jelas ia takut.

"Hei, hei hei… jangan membentaknya seperti itu Uchiha!" ucap Gaara sedikit emosi.

"Apa urusanmu, Sabaku?!" onyx nya melirik tajam pada lelaki di hadapannya ini "Kau harus tahu batasan mu sekarang Sabaku, Hinata milikku, dan aku tidak mengijinkannya berteman dengan mu."

"Cih, kau hanya tunangannya Sasuke Uchiha, dia belum resmi menjadi milikmu." sahut Gaara.

Brengsek!

Sabaku sialan di hadapannya ini benar-benar menguji emosinya. Terlebih melihat sikap Hinata yang terkesan diam dan seperti tanpa minat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Padahal faktanya, Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut… yah, melihat ekpressi Sasuke saat ini Hinata benar-benar takut.

 _ **Bruuughhhh**_

Satu tinju melayang tepat mengenai wajah Sabaku Gaara, ia tersungkur ke sofa, hidung dan mulutnya seketika berdarah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menjerit takut.

"Jaga ucapan mu brengsek!" _**Bruggghhhh**_ Lagi, satu pukulan mengenai wajah stoic Sabaku Gaara.

Dan kali ini bukan hanya area wajah Gaara yang mengeluarkan darah, buku-buku tangan Sasuke pun sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan yang terlalu keras yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Gaara tersungkur kembali, ia meringis dan menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya "Cih, orang bertempramental buruk seperti dirimu sama sekali tidak cocok disandingkan dengan Hinata Hyuga." sahut Gaara penuh ejek.

Sementara Hinata, seluruh badannya bergetar karena takut, ia terlalu takut dan bingung untuk melakukan apapun, pikiran dan mulutnya terasa terkunci.

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!" hardik Sasuke, amarah melingkupi dirinya. Seluruh ototnya mengeras, matanya jelas memerah "Hinata milik ku sampai kapan pun!" _**Duuuughhh**_ Dan kali ini bukan dengan tangannya, Gaara lagi-lagi tersungkur akibat Sasuke menendang dirinya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sinis yang membuat api amarah di dada Sasuke semakin bergejolak.

Sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh Gaara Sabaku saat ini juga, melenyapkannya sekarang juga.

Tapi,

"Hentikan Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Hinata.

Ia mendekat pada Gaara Sabaku dan membantunya untuk berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, semua salahku Gaara." tanya Hinata panik.

Denyutan di dada Sasuke semakin menggila, apa-apaan tingkah kekasihnya saat ini "Kau membentak ku hanya gara-gara laki-laki ini Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh emosi, walau sebenarnya jauh di hatinya ia merasa takut dengan reaksi yang ditampilkan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan Sasuke, seharusnya sebelum bersikap kau tanya dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sikapmu yang seperti ini, sungguh aku tidak bisa menerimanya, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahatlah." sahut Hinata ada nada penuh kekecewaan yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Hi-hinata…" sahut Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang Gaara-kun." ucap Hinata sambil memapah Gaara keluar dari apartemennya.

Dan Sasuke,

Ia seperti terhempas pada badai gelombang beberapa tahun yang lalu, hari dimana ia pertama kali merasakan sakit hati.

Hinata melewatinya begitu saja.

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, ia lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan pada belahan jiwanya.

"Hi-hinata, tunggu… tunggu apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke panik, ia menarik lengan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

Dan yang terpantul di _amethyst_ nya, rasa kecewa dan perasaan luka terbaca jelas di sinar matanya.

Sasuke gugup, ia panik… benar-benar panik.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata, bu-bukan maksudku melakukan ini, tunggu… tunggu penjelasan ku dulu." dengan terbata Sasuke memohon pada wanitanya.

Tapi Hinata, seakan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan dirinya.

Ia tetap berlalu pergi, sambil memapah Gaara keluar dari apartemennya.

Dan Sasuke terus mengikuti Hinata "Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku Hinata… jangan lakukan ini tolong, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini."

Dan Hinata terus mengabaikannya "Apa kau masih sanggup menyetir Gaara? jika tidak kita naik taxsi saja, bagaimana?"

"Dengan mobilku saja." jawab Gaara datar.

##

Kenapa jadi seperti ini akhirnya?

Hal-hal yang selalu Sasuke hindari kenapa harus terjadi?

Hinata-nya sudah kecewa padanya, ia bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya.

Kepalanya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, bayang-bayang wajah Hinata yang marah padanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk buatnya. Sasuke terus menerus menghubungi ponsel Hinata berharap Hinata sudi menjawab panggilanya, dan Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata mau memaafkannya.

 _ **Braaakkkk**_

Ia melempar apapun benda yang terlihat di hadapannya, ruangan kamar pribadinya sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, ia takut… ia takut Hinata nya pergi lagi meninggalkan dirinya.

Hari kebahagiannya sudah semakin dekat, kenapa jadi seperti ini akhirnya?

Cermin dikamarnya merefleksikan bayangan dirinya, Sasuke benci melihat dirinya sendiri _**Braaakkkk**_ dan bukan hanya cermin yang akhirnya hancur berantakan, tangannya bergetar pecahan kaca tertancap di sela-sela jarinya.

* * *

 _ **Srekkkk**_

Suara gorden yang dibuka perlahan, sedikit menganggu tidur adik Itachi Uchiha, cahaya mentari pagi menembus lurus melalui jendela kamar yang di buka sempurna, angin sejuk pagi terasa segar memenuhi seluruh ruangan, dan… dan aroma lavender tercampur manis di dalamnya.

Pemilik khas aroma lavender duduk di tepian ranjang besar Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, bangunlah sebentar?" ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk perlahan bahu kekasihnya.

Onyx Sasuke terbuka seketika, pantulan wajah Hinata yang pertama kali tertangkap di matanya "Hi-hinata?" tanyanya "Mim-mipikah ini?" lagi, pertanyaan absurd keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut "Bangunlah sebentar, minum ini dulu… aku menambahkan ginseng dalam teh nya, minumlah perlahan ini masih sedikit panas."

Sasuke terasa seperti terhipnotis, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan perlahan meminum teh hangat yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Sasuke perlahan.

"Kenapa lukanya kau biarkan mengering Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana jika ada bakteri yang masuk?" sahut Hinata sambil memberenggut kesal, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengoleskan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka di tangannya.

Sasuke menunduk "Ma-maafkan aku Hinata…"

Hening yang terasa sesaat, yang terdengar hanya suara tipuan Hinata di jari tangan Sasuke yang sedang ia obati, ia mengolesnya dan meniupnya kembali supaya obatnya menyerap sempurna.

"Tentang tadi malam, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya kembali, sungguh maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu kembali jika kau melukai dirimu sendiri lagi seperti ini." jawab Hinata sambil terus mengobati jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"I-iya, aku berjanji." keheningan sesaat mengambil alih suasana "Hi-Hinata… terima kasih sudah kembali padaku Hinata, betapa takutnya aku tadi malam Hinata, aku pikir aku akan kehilangan mu lagi, sungguh aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian mencium bekas lukanya "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu Sasuke-kun, dan masalah Gaara… aku hanya sedikit emosi malam itu, maafkan aku."

Dan Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyum menawan yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk bidadari hatinya "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku Hime, biarkan selalu aku yang meminta maaf padamu, apapun itu kondisinya… biarkan aku yang selalu mengucapkan kata maaf itu."

"Kau tahu, kenapa Gaara ada di rumah tadi malam dan kenapa aku menghidarimu beberapa hari ini?" tanya Hinata sambil merapihkan kotak obat yang sudah ia selesai gunakan.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin kembali bersamanya, Hinata?" jawab Sasuke penuh curiga.

"Cih,,, bukan seperti itu, kau tahu… saat kau bilang kau memberikan aku sebuah kalung aku benar-benar merasa buruk dihadapanmu saat itu juga, aku tidak menyadarinya sehingga aku menghilangkannya."

"Kalungnya hilang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, aku berusaha mencarinya sepanjang jalan dari apartemen mu ke apartemenku setelah aku pulang bekerja, tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Jadi itu alasannya kau selalu menolak pulang bareng denganku?"

"Ya… dan akhirnya aku meminta bantuan Gaara, entah bagaimana akhirnya dia menemukannya, dan tadi malam Gaara menyerahkannya padaku, lihat… ini bukan kalungnya?" tanya Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung kepada Sasuke.

"Iya, ini kalung yang kubuat khusus untukmu." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh haru.

"Hi-hinata, sekali lagi… maafkan aku atas sikapku tadi malam, sungguh… aku menyesal melakukan itu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum "Kau tidak ingin menciumku Sasuke-kun?" goda Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus geli, rasa hangat kembali mengalir di setiap aliran darahnya "Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah menggoda ku Hime." jawab Sasuke seductive.

"Kalau begitu, coba buat aku menyesal?" ucap Hinata.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata dibawah pelukannya, ia mengecup bibir mungil kekasih hatinya, menariknya dan mendekapnya.

 _ **Aku ingin memberikan apa yang aku simpan.**_

 _ **Segalanya untukmu…**_

 _ **Kita berdua menjadi satu…**_

 _ **Hinata,**_

 _ **Aku berjanji satu hal padamu…**_

 _ **Apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan mengatakan hal yang seperti mu**_

 _ **Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan menginginkan hal yang sama seperti mu**_

 _ **Karena kita berdua telah menjadi satu.**_

 _ **Bahkan setelah kehidupan ini berakhirpun… kita akan tetap menjadi satu.**_

 _ **Hinata… Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini jagoan?"

"Hn, biasa saja." jawaban datar dari bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun ini.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur…" _cuppp_ kecupan hangat diberikan sang ayah tepat di kening anak laki-lakinya. Ia beranjak meninggalkan kasur, mematikan lampu ruangan dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Dia sudah tidur?" suara lembut sang istri membuat lekukan senyuman di wajah dinginnya.

"Ya, entah kenapa aku merasa berdosa padanya." jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Alis Hinata berkerut tanda bingung "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, ia hampir mewarisi seluruh sifat yang aku punya, aku merasa berdosa saja." tutur Sasuke.

Yah, Shishui Uchiha… anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yang mewarisi hampir 90% sifat ayahnya ini, darah Uchiha melekat sempurna padanya.

"Hhahahaha, kau benar… ia benar-benar kloningan sempurna dirimu Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa geli.

"Hei, kau mengejekku Hime?"

Dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya "Ti-tidak kok." ucap Hinata.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita buat satu lagi… kali ini yang mirip dirimu, Hime?" tanya Sasuke penuh arti, onyx-nya menggerling perlahan penuh sejuta tanya untuk Hinata.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa memasang mode waspada jika suaminya sudah berexpressi seperti ini.

Dan yah, malam ini… bahkan jauh sebelum malam ini, dan malam-malam setelah ini, hanya akan ada kebahagian yang mereka rasakan dan selalu ada kata-kata yang sama untuk pengantar sebelum Sasuke terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia selalu berbisik manis di telinganya.

" _ **Terima kasih untuk segalanya Hinata…"**_

-The end-

 **Ini beneran tamat loh yah…**

 **Jangan minta sequel lagi yah, Hikkkss… .**

 **Maaf yah, kalau sequelnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Intinya kan Sasuke sama Hinata bahagia.**

 **Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang sudah review selama ini, support nya sangat saya hargai.**

 **Yah, walaupun sequel ini terkesan saya paksakan, semoga sequelnya tidak mengecewakan. Dan jika mengecewakan, saya meminta maaf sebelumnya. Saya sangat menghargai jika ada yang mau memberikan saran tentang cerita yang saya buat, baik cara penulisan maupun alur ceritanya.**

 **Kritik dan sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **Seharusnya sih, sabtu ini saya update FF baru GAAHINA tapi berhubung saya update sequel untuk FH ini, yah… tunggu sabtu depan yah buat FF GAAHINA nya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya.**

 **Oyasuminasai mina-san…**

 **Intan.**


End file.
